


The Guardian

by LilithJow, TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Death, Hunger Games AU, M/M, un po' di sangue e violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, tributo Favorito del distretto Due, sale sul treno che lo porta a Capitol City con la certezza che sarà lui il vincitore dei prossimi Hunger Games: si è allenato tutta la vita, si è guadagnato il diritto di offrirsi volontario per il suo distretto e si sente pronto per affrontare qualsiasi cosa. L'incontro con Genn, però, non poteva prevederlo.</p><p>Hunger Games AU by Lilithjow & TheKeyOfFailure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I tributi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'ambientazione non ci appartiene e non intendiamo in alcun modo offrire una rappresentazione veritiera dei personaggi coinvolti, nè urtare la loro sensibilità. Lo sappiamo che nessuno di loro è un pazzo sanguinario.

**I. I tributi**

 

La luce del tramonto scompare oltre le cime degli alberi quando il treno affronta una curva, silenzioso e velocissimo; il tintinnio delle posate che si urtano delicatamente, spinte dalla forza centrifuga, è l’unico suono che spezza la quiete nel lussuoso vagone. 

Alex osserva la stanza con disinteresse, allungato su un’elegante poltrona in pelle nera accanto al finestrino: di fronte a lui, Enrica guarda il paesaggio che sfreccia davanti ai suoi occhi con un’espressione di assoluta meraviglia nello sguardo. Dal momento che stanno sicuramente viaggiando ad almeno trecento chilometri orari, Alex si chiede che cosa ci trovi di tanto interessante da guardare in una successione monotona di macchie sfocate. Tira distrattamente un filo sfuggito alle cuciture della sua camicia bianca e allunga una gamba per controllare quelle dei pantaloni intonati; lancia un’altra occhiata ad Enrica e la vede sospirare sognante, il capo posato sulla mano destra. Anche lei è vestita di bianco: è tradizione nel loro distretto che i tributi che si offrono volontari ai Giochi indossino quel colore, per ricordare l’uniforme dei Pacificatori che vengono addestrati proprio nel Due. 

Alex ha sempre saputo che un giorno, molto probabilmente, si sarebbe offerto volontario per gli Hunger Games: si è allenato duramente e si è guadagnato quel diritto, superando tutti gli altri nelle prove; Enrica, invece, è stata una sorpresa, ma Alex la conosce da una vita e ha imparato a non sottovalutarla. Dopotutto, la lancia che ha scagliato centrando un bersaglio a quasi cento metri di distanza ne è stata la prova ed è stato per questo che le è stato concesso di offrirsi volontaria insieme a lui. 

Le porte del vagone si aprono scorrendo silenziosamente e rivelano due figure sulla soglia: Davide, il loro mentore, entra nella piccola stanza seguito da Skin, l’eccentrica accompagnatrice del distretto Due, venuta da Capitol City con un guardaroba ricco di indumenti dorati e un sorriso tanto entusiasta da risultare quasi feroce. 

Davide prende posto accanto ad Alex e gli batte una mano sulla spalla, prima di allungarsi a sfiorare la mano di Enrica. Rivolge a entrambi un sorriso incoraggiante; Enrica lo ricambia senza esitare, ma Alex rimane distratto dalla luce malinconica che brilla negli occhi del suo mentore - come se stesse accompagnando al patibolo un condannato a morte e tentasse di rendere più sereno il viaggio. 

«Allora, ragazzi» esordisce, la voce carica di un’allegria che stona con il suo sguardo mesto «È ora di vedere le Mietiture degli altri distretti. Diamo un’occhiata alla competizione, che ne dite?» 

Alex si raddrizza sulla poltrona, improvvisamente più attento. È un momento importante quello: vedere le Mietiture degli altri gli permetterà di capire con chi si dovrà scontrare nell’Arena, di mettere a fuoco i primi bersagli e individuare i possibili alleati. 

«Finalmente!» esclama Enrica, entusiasta. Sposta la propria poltrona per fronteggiare lo schermo lucido che fa bella mostra di sé sopra la stufa elegante e Skin si posiziona dietro di lei, stringendole le spalle con fare protettivo. Alex non è stupito di non essere il suo preferito: si sono a malapena rivolti la parola durante tutto il viaggio e, probabilmente, non crede che lui valga gran che, nonostante sia il tributo maschio prescelto per quell’anno. Invece Davide gli stinge ancora una volta la mano sulla spalla prima di accendere la televisione. 

L’inno di Panem esplode nella stanza con prepotenza e Alex si ritrova a storcere un po' il naso: non gli è mai piaciuto. 

«Volete un po' da bere?» domanda Davide, allungando loro un bicchiere di cristallo colmo di vino rosso scuro. Enrica lo afferra immediatamente ridacchiando, ma Alex scuote il capo.

«No, grazie» si limita a dire, la voce un po' roca dopo tante ore passate in silenzio. Davide passa un ulteriore calice a Skin, mentre Enrica rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo all’altro tributo - al distretto non hanno mai permesso loro di bere alcolici, come fa a non essere curioso? 

Alex, per tutta risposta, scrolla le spalle con noncuranza: l’alcool non gli interessa. Vuole rimanere lucido; inoltre, quella roba fa male al corpo e alla mente e lui non ci tiene a diventare un ubriacone. Riporta la sua attenzione allo schermo, dove il logo di Panem è stato sostituito da una piazza gremita di persone, perlopiù giovani, che si sono radunate per la Mietitura. 

Il distretto Uno, così come il Due e - occasionalmente - il Quattro, è uno di quelli i cui tributi sono definiti  _ Favoriti _ : coloro, cioè, che hanno le maggiori probabilità di vincere i giochi grazie alla provenienza dai distretti avvantaggiati. Il Due in particolare, essendo il distretto in cui vengono addestrati i Pacificatori di Panem, vanta il maggior numero di Vincitori; Alex ha tutta l’intenzione di essere il prossimo.

L’accompagnatore del distretto Uno è un uomo alto e magro, con una sfavillante chioma di capelli turchesi intonati ai polsini della sua giacca; Skin lo riconosce immediatamente, ma non sembra intenzionata a commentare.

«Questi teneteli d’occhio, ragazzi» li avvisa Davide, con una certa apprensione «È vero che siamo i Favoriti, ma quelli dell’Uno sono i migliori voltafaccia di tutta Panem. Non fidatevi mai troppo di loro». 

Enrica annuisce ripetutamente, scrutando la televisione come se volesse bucare lo schermo e leggere il tradimento negli occhi dei loro rivali. 

Alex osserva attentamente i tributi: il maschio è un ragazzo alto e ben piazzato, con i capelli scuri e un tocco di biondo proprio sul ciuffo che denota l’influenza che la moda di Capitol City ha sul distretto Uno; non sembra particolarmente sveglio e, da come sorride quando saluta la folla che lo acclama come se fosse una celebrità -  _ Fe-de, Fe-de, Fe-de - _ Alex intuisce che non sarà una minaccia. Una risorsa, probabilmente, ma non un tributo da temere sul serio. La ragazza invece è alta e magra, sale con agilità i gradini del palco con gambe da gazzella e tiene le spalle dritte, con un portamento altero e sicuro di sé: si bea delle attenzioni tanto quanto il suo compagno e il distretto chiama a gran voce anche il suo nome, Tess. 

«Montati» borbotta Alex, guardando il ragazzo schioccare un bacio all’indirizzo delle sue coetanee. Non si reputa un tipo particolarmente violento, ma non gli dispiacerebbe incontrare quel tipo sul campo in Arena e dargli una bella lezione.

«Sono molto pieni di sé» concorda Davide con il tono di voce dolce, quasi paterno, che lo contraddistingue «ma probabilmente non sono male a combattere. Vi converrà averli dalla vostra parte, almeno all’inizio».

Sulla sua poltrona, Enrica batte le mani e agita le gambe, eccitata. 

«Eccoci!» esclama, puntando lo schermo. 

Alex riporta l’attenzione alla televisione e riconosce immediatamente la piazza municipale del distretto Due, con il palco su cui Skin si erge statuaria mentre chiama i nomi dei tributi estratti. I due sorteggiati, però, non raggiungono mai il podio: Alex osserva mentre prima Enrica e poi lui stesso si alzano in piedi, offrendosi come volontari. È un po' strano vedersi attraverso lo schermo: non si era mai accorto di quanto la propria postura fosse rigida e militare o di come i capelli tagliati così corti sopra le orecchie accentuino la squadratura della sua mascella. A dirla tutta, Alex si sente piuttosto fiero di se stesso, rivedendosi così composto e autoritario sul palco; l’atmosfera è decisamente più spartana e marziale rispetto a quella dell’Uno, dove i tributi vengono salutati come eroi - da loro, non sono che soldati inviati a rendere onore a Panem e al distretto Due. 

«Guarda che faccia, Ale» ride Enrica quando lo inquadrano, la sua espressione severa e misurata «hai già terrorizzato metà degli altri tributi solo con quell’occhiata da squalo».

Alex sorride compiaciuto. «L’intento era quello» replica, ma lo sguardo che gli rivolge Davide è cauto.

«Stacci attento, però» si raccomanda «o ti etichetteranno subito come uno di quelli pericolosi e potrebbero decidere di attaccarti per primo».

Alex si limita ad inarcare le sopracciglia, sistemandosi più comodamente sulla poltrona. 

«Tanto lo capiranno comunque, appena entreremo nel centro d’addestramento. E se sono tanto stupidi da cercare di farmi fuori, tanto peggio per loro e tanto meglio per me».

Skin sbuffa sonoramente alle sue parole, ma Enrica si lascia sfuggire una risatina.

«Vai così, Ale» commenta, allungandogli una mano per farsi dare il cinque «Gliela facciamo vedere noi a questi sfigati!» 

Alex rimane un po' incerto se assecondarla oppure no - Enrica sembra avere l’impressione che loro due siano amici, ma si sbaglia; eppure, forse questo non è il momento migliore per distruggere le convinzioni della ragazza, così si allunga a battere la mano contro la sua. 

La mietitura del Tre è veloce e Alex non si disturba nemmeno a registrare i nomi dei tributi: sono così mingherlini e spauriti che magari non arriveranno nemmeno a entrarci nell’Arena. Al Quattro presta più attenzione: è l’ultimo distretto dei Favoriti e probabilmente dovranno allearsi anche con loro, nonostante ad Alex basti uno sguardo al tributo maschio per sentire la bile risalirgli l’esofago. 

«Che figo pazzesco» commenta Enrica, gli occhi delle dimensioni di due tazze da tè mentre osserva il ragazzo alto e muscoloso sullo schermo. Ha un paio di occhi azzurri e penetranti, l’aria da belloccio strafottente e ad Alex sta immediatamente antipatico. Benji, si chiama. Non sembra troppo turbato all’idea di starsi dirigendo agli Hunger Games, ma diverse ragazze sono scoppiate in lacrime quando è salito sul podio. Il tributo femmina, invece, si chiama Eleonora: è una ragazza robusta dallo sguardo feroce e, per la prima volta, Alex si sente un po' minacciato. I ragazzi arroganti e pieni di sé non sono un problema: sono tutti uguali e Alex sa bene quali siano le loro debolezze, ma le ragazze come quella, con uno sguardo un po' folle che lascia indovinare una furia interiore, beh… Non sono da sottovalutare. 

Davide si raccomanda con Enrica di non lasciarsi distrarre dal bell’aspetto del ragazzo.

«Ne è sicuramente consapevole e cercherà di sfruttarlo a proprio favore, soprattutto con te che sei un’avversaria temibile: stai attenta a non farti abbindolare» la avvisa e Enrica annuisce, ma non smette di fissare il ragazzo sullo schermo. 

Alex sbuffa piano, tra sé e sé. Basta un paio di occhi azzurri per farle perdere la testa; fortunatamente lui ragiona con il cervello e non si lascia dominare dai suoi ormoni - ed è per questo che vincerà gli Hunger Games. 

Passato anche il distretto Quattro, le Mietiture si fanno via via più strazianti e i distretti più miseri. Non ci sono altri volontari; Alex registra vagamente i ragazzini estratti nel Cinque, nota dal Sei un ragazzo ben piazzato dai capelli scuri che sale a testa alta sul palco e storce il viso in una smorfia per costringersi a non piangere, nonostante gli occhi arrossati e le urla disperate della madre - Leonardo, gli pare si chiami. Ai tributi del Sette presta attenzione: è il distretto della falegnameria e quei ragazzi sono abituati a maneggiare accette fin dalla tenera età. Il tributo maschio ha l’aria di chi non farebbe male ad una mosca e abbraccia la sua compagna dai lunghi capelli scuri quando la raggiunge sul palco. I loro nomi sono Lorenzo e Camilla e Alex decide di tenerli d’occhio. I tributi dell’Otto hanno entrambi un’espressione talmente stralunata da risultare quasi comica; quelli del Nove e del Dieci non possono avere più di quattordici anni e le grida dei loro genitori sono talmente forti da sovrastare per un secondo l’inno di Panem che risuona in sottofondo. I tributi dell’Undici rimangono piuttosto impressi nella mente di Alex, perché nessuno dei due ha l’aria di chi si arrende facilmente. La ragazza si chiama Vivian, ha un fisico robusto e una famiglia disperata alle spalle; il ragazzo, Leiner, sembra pronto a fare a pezzi la teca che contiene il nomi dei tributi estratti non appena arriva sul palco.

Infine, resta solo il dodicesimo distretto.

«Questi non vincono mai» commenta Enrica, con tono annoiato «Sono sempre fra i primi a morire nel bagno di sangue iniziale».

Alex annuisce, osservando lo schermo senza particolare interesse. Il sospiro di Davide, però, attira la sua attenzione.

«Sono tra i più svantaggiati» concorda «ma non è colpa loro». Tiene gli occhi fissi su una delle figure sul palco, un giovane dal viso sciupato, dominato da una barba incolta e un’espressione vuota negli occhi: il mentore del distretto Dodici. 

«Lo conosci?» gli chiede Alex. 

Davide annuisce gravemente. «Giovanni Sada» risponde «Ha vinto l’anno dopo il mio» aggiunge con un sospiro. Alex lo ricorda, improvvisamente: é quello che, a sedici anni, ha strangolato a mani nude l’ultimo Favorito rimasto in gioco, dopo due settimane in cui aveva dovuto nutrirsi di carcasse per sopravvivere in un deserto ghiacciato. Erano stati dei Giochi particolarmente brutali e Alex non è sorpreso delle sue condizioni di salute - soprattutto perché non è riuscito a salvare neanche uno dei tributi che gli sono stati affidati negli ultimi dieci anni. 

«Ah, Victoria» commenta Skin, quando l’accompagnatrice del distretto Dodici fa il suo ingresso sul palco, salutando una folla che la fissa con niente meno che odio e risentimento. Alex sogghigna divertito e aspetta che anche l’ultima Mietitura giunga al termine.

«Il tributo femmina del distretto Dodici» annuncia Victoria, la voce carica di anticipazione «È Francesca Pianini!» 

La piccola folla di ragazze sembra tirare collettivamente un sospiro di sollievo e, allo stesso tempo, si carica di espressioni cupe e a tratti disperate. Francesca avanza verso il palco a testa alta: è molto bella e nel suo sguardo non ci sono che rabbia e rancore, mentre prende posto accanto a Victoria senza neppure guardarla. 

«Questa è incazzata forte» commenta Enrica, divertita, e Alex annuisce di riflesso. Non gliene può importare di meno dei tributi del Dodici; non vede l’ora che finisca per potersi chiudere nella camera che gli hanno riservato, a riflettere sulle strategie che dovrà adottare nell’Arena. Tuttavia, una strana sensazione gli si insinua nello stomaco quando Victoria si avvicina alla teca di vetro per estrarre il nome del tributo maschio: Alex ha il presentimento che stia per succedere qualcosa di importante.

«Il tributo maschio del distretto Dodici» esclama Victoria, facendo una piccola pausa per aumentare la suspance mentre i ragazzi radunati ai piedi del podio tengono gli occhi fissi su di lei «è Gennaro Raia!» 

Per qualche lungo secondo non succede nulla. La piazza del distretto è raccolta in un silenzio spettrale, che sa di morte: poi, lentamente, la folla si volta a fissare la figura pallida e sciupata di un ragazzino che non può avere più di sedici anni. Trema dalla testa ai piedi e viene sospinto verso il podio perché non riesce nemmeno a camminare, paralizzato com’è dallo shock. 

La sensazione che si è instillata nello stomaco di Alex in precedenza s’intensifica, diventa una vera e propria morsa che gli stringe le viscere e prova il desiderio inspiegabile di soccorrere quel ragazzino magro che inciampa sui propri piedi mentre tenta di raggiungere il palco.  _ Qualcuno dovrebbe offrirsi al suo posto _ , si ritrova a pensare, mentre lo guarda prendere posto accanto alla sua compagna. Ha le guance rigate di lacrime e la ragazza lo guarda con astio, come se avesse appena firmato la sua condanna a morte.

«Questo non dura neanche cinque minuti» ridacchia Enrica e Alex s’irrigidisce. Una strana furia s’impossessa di lui per un secondo e vorrebbe gridarle di stare zitta: dalla piazza del distretto Dodici giungono le grida strazianti della famiglia del ragazzo e Gennaro sembra sul punto di svenire quando Victoria alza il suo pugno verso il cielo insieme a quello di Francesca. 

Lo schermo, poi, diventa nero e la rabbia che ha infiammato le vene di Alex si tramuta in un lieve disagio:  _ che diavolo mi prende? _ , si chiede mentre scuote piano il capo per schiarirsi la mente. 

Davide gli lancia un’occhiata incuriosita, ma si limita a battersi le mani sulle cosce. «Allora, avete visto la concorrenza» dice, passando lo sguardo da lui a Enrica «Per ora può bastare. Andate a riposarvi e domani ne riparliamo insieme, prima di arrivare a Capitol City».

Alex balza in piedi immediatamente, felice di avere una scusa per allontanarsi. Saluta con un «Buonanotte» appena accennato e sfreccia lungo il corridoio verso la propria stanza, dove si chiude a chiave prima di gettarsi sul letto. Il cuore gli martella in petto come se avesse appena corso una maratona e anche quando affonda il capo nel cuscino, cercando di recuperare un minimo di autocontrollo, gli occhi azzurri e disperati di Gennaro Raia continuano a balenare dietro le palpebre chiuse. 

 

***

 

Capitol City è maestosa ed imponente, proprio come Alex l’ha sempre immaginata.

Al loro arrivo, la stazione è gremita di cittadini curiosi dall’aspetto stravagante, che allungano il collo per cercare di dare uno sguardo ai nuovi tributi. 

Enrica saluta entusiasta dai finestrini e Davide spinge Alex a fare lo stesso; il ragazzo agita la mano, impacciato e tira le guance in un sorriso terribilmente finto - prega affinché il supplizio duri poco. 

Invece, a quanto pare, è appena cominciato: li conducono immediatamente in un centro estetico, dove vengono separati e sottoposti a una serie di torture più o meno barbariche - quali cerette, rasature e ripetuti tagli di capelli. Sotto la luce bluastra delle lampade al neon, i capelli fucsia di uno dei suoi aguzzini acquistano una tonalità inquietante di viola e Alex si ritrova a pensare, mentre strizza gli occhi all’ennesima aggiustatura delle sue sopracciglia, che se riesce ad uscire vivo da quella stanza potrà affrontare gli Hunger Games anche bendato. 

Imbastisce la sua migliore espressione inferocita quando il ragazzo dai capelli rosa gli spalma sul viso una crema appiccicosa che profuma di vaniglia e quello gli fa l’occhiolino. 

«Faccio il tifo per te, sai» gli confida «Sarei davvero felice di rivederti dopo i Giochi».

Alex non fa in tempo a rispondere nulla e si limita a intensificare l’ostilità nel suo sguardo mentre un giovane alto e dinoccolato fa il suo ingresso nella piccola stanza, battendo le mani.

«Flavius, smettila di flirtare con i miei tributi, li deconcentri!» esclama, scacciando in malo modo il ragazzo dal ciuffo sgargiante  e conquistandosi istantaneamente una piccola parte delle simpatie di Alex «Direi che lo avete sistemato abbastanza, per oggi! Andatevene ora e lasciatemi lavorare in pace» aggiunge, con un buffo accento che somiglia molto a quello di Skin -  _ forse è tipico di Capitol City,  _ pensa Alex. Il giovane lo squadra con espressione concentrata; si alza a sedere immediatamente, raddrizzando la schiena come gli è stato insegnato fin da piccolo; lo sconosciuto gli rivolge un sorriso dolce e gli tende la mano. 

«Ciao Alessio» dice, pronunciando il suo nome con la  _ e  _ molto aperta e le  _ s  _ sottili «io sono Mika, il tuo stilista. È un piacere conoscerti».

Alex gli stringe la mano, composto. 

«Anche per me» replica ed è solo una mezza bugia. Lo stilista è importante: il costume che gli farà indossare per la parata dei tributi dovrà riflettere il carattere del distretto Due agli occhi degli sponsor e di tutta Panem e Alex non ci tiene a farsi vestire come un idiota. 

«Sei stato  _ mooolto  _ impressionante alla Mietitura, ieri» si complimenta Mika. Gli fa strano pensare che sia passato solo un giorno da quando ha lasciato il proprio distretto: a tratti gli pare di essere partito da appena qualche minuto, ma allo stesso tempo è come se fosse trascorsa una settimana. Lo sente così lontano, il Due: ed è lì, in una minuscola stanza senza finestre nel centro di bellezza più  _ in _ di tutta Capitol City, che Alex si chiede per la prima volta se riuscirà davvero a tornare a casa. Certo, razionalmente ha sempre saputo che la probabilità di morire nell’Arena è concreta e molto alta - lo sa lui, come lo sa anche Enrica; si sono offerti entrambi volontari, eppure solo uno di loro due potrà tornare a casa. O, forse, nessuno dei due. Quella nuova consapevolezza gli chiude la bocca dello stomaco e Alex si ritrova a fissare il vuoto oltre le spalle ossute di Mika senza nemmeno sentire ciò che gli sta dicendo. 

_ Forse non tornerò mai più a casa. _

«Alessio, va tutto bene?» lo riscuote la voce di Mika, che lo scruta preoccupato sventolandogli una mano davanti al viso «Hai caldo, forse? Vuoi un po' d’acqua?» 

Alex accetta senza nemmeno pensarci e, nonostante l’inquietudine che gli alberga dentro, l’acqua fresca lo aiuta a tornare con i piedi per terra. 

«Scusa, non ho sentito» dice all’indirizzo di Mika che si avvicina e gli mette entrambe le mani sulle spalle. 

«Nervoso, eh?» domanda retoricamente, rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante «Non devi aver paura. Con i costumi che abbiamo creato, tu e Enrica sarete veramente  _ stre-pi-to-si _ ».

Alex incurva appena le labbra e spera ardentemente che l’idea che ha Mika di  _ “strepitosi _ ” non gli faccia fare una figuraccia.

 

Poco più di un’ora dopo, guardandosi allo specchio, deve ammettere che Mika ci ha visto giusto: hanno preparato per la parata una rivisitazione delle divise da pacificatori che dà loro un’aria così letale e spavalda che Alex non si stupisce quando, incontrando lo sguardo del tributo del Cinque - un ragazzino di nome Luca, probabilmente - questi abbassa subito gli occhi, intimorito. 

Sia lui che Enrica indossano un completo nero, piuttosto aderente e con rifiniture bianche; alla cintura sono armati di pistole - finte, ma decisamente verosimili - e sulla schiena hanno dipinto il numero del loro distretto in una tinta scarlatta. 

«Scollo a V per te, sempre e senza eccezioni» commenta Mika, affaccendandosi attorno ad Alex per sistemare gli ultimi dettagli del costume, prima di voltarsi divertito verso la ragazza che sta sistemando il trucco sulle guance di Enrica. «Hai sentito come si lamentava Fedez, prima?» le chiede, con un risolino «Era furioso con tutti quanti perché non trovava niente che stesse bene al suo tributo maschio».

Alex lascia che Mika gli sistemi la cinta in vita, senza curarsi delle loro chiacchiere. La risposta della ragazza, però, attira la sua attenzione immediatamente. 

«Beh, il ragazzino del Dodici è tutto pelle e ossa. Non lo invidio per niente!» 

La morsa allo stomaco che Alex ha passato tutta la notte a cercare di ignorare torna alla ribalta, stritolandogli le viscere. 

_ Gennaro Raia _ . In un istante rivede la sua espressione disperata e vuota alla Mietitura, i suoi vestiti troppo larghi per un corpo così minuto e si chiede dove si trovi in quel momento. Combatte l’impulso di torcere il collo per cercarlo nella stanza gremita di stilisti e tributi e si concentra su Enrica che gli lancia un’occhiata perplessa e divertita. 

«Tutto bene, Alex?» gli chiede, arricciando il naso quando la truccatrice glielo incipria con un pennello «Hai fatto una faccia…».

Alex annuisce e si costringe ad assumere la sua migliore espressione minacciosa, studiando l’effetto che fa con il costume. Non gliene deve importare niente di dove si trovi Gen-- il tributo del Dodici. L’unico momento in cui dovrà curarsene sarà quando lo incontrerà nell’Arena e dovrà farlo fuori. 

«Ragazzi, siete incredibili!» esclama Davide, entusiasta, raggiungendoli con ampie falcate «Terrificanti, anche! Ma in senso buono».

Alex concorda con lui: ha dato un’occhiata ad alcuni degli altri costumi e finora non c'è nessuno che regga il confronto. Persino Enrica, che normalmente ha uno sguardo dolce a camuffare la naturale indole combattiva, quella sera sembra una pantera pronta a sbranare qualcuno dei tributi più piccoli. Salvo poi fare una piroetta su se stessa e aggrapparsi alle spalle di Alex senza permesso.

«Siamo fighissimi» annuncia, ripetendo per la terza volta quello che deve essere il suo aggettivo preferito «Gli sponsor ci adoreranno!». 

«Ricordatevi di mostrarvi uniti, durante la sfilata. Per far brillare le vostre capacità singole ci sarà tempo durante l’addestramento, ma al pubblico piacciono le squadre, quindi… Cercate di comportarvi come tale» si raccomanda Davide, soffermando lo sguardo su Alex. Enrica sta già annuendo, ma lui tiene gli occhi fissi in quelli del suo mentore per qualche secondo ancora, prima di spostarli verso i carri che li trasporteranno per la parata. Lo sa bene che è una buona strategia allearsi con Enrica e gli altri Favoriti per andare avanti, almeno all’inizio dei Giochi; però quelli sono gli Hunger Games e, alla fine dei conti, non c'è spazio per alcuna squadra, perché il vincitore è  _ uno solo _ . Guarda di sottecchi Enrica che si sistema ancora una volta la cintura e pensa,  _ noi non siamo nella stessa squadra.  _

«È ora!» trilla Mika improvvisamente, sospingendo Alex ed Enrica verso il secondo carro. Nella confusione del momento urtano la ragazza del distretto Uno, Tess, che lancia loro un’occhiataccia e provvede a sistemare il suo sontuoso abito dorato: l’Uno è il distretto dei beni di lusso e Alex quasi rimane accecato dal riflesso degli abiti dei due tributi che occupano il carro davanti al loro. Coglie un ultimo sguardo di Davide, che alza il pollice al loro indirizzo prima di correre verso il suo posto, e Mika, che gli fa segno di tenere il mento sollevato; poi le porte si spalancano, il boato assordante dei cittadini di Capitol City lo assorda e i cavalli partono al trotto. 

La parata dei tributi è l’evento più spettacolare a cui Alex abbia mai preso parte nella sua vita e, inizialmente, rimane completamente frastornato: lungo il viale principale non vede che migliaia di volti sconosciuti che passano davanti ai suoi occhi, mani che lo salutano e si protendono verso di lui, voci che gridano i loro nomi; tutto si confonde in un turbinio indistinto di suoni e colori sgargianti.

Il tallone di Enrica si schianta contro il suo piede e Alex sussulta; si è incantato a fissare il vuoto e, prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta effettivamente facendo, alza la mano per salutare il pubblico, che esplode in un ruggito ancora più fragoroso. 

Da lì in poi, la situazione cambia: Alex  _ vive _ per ciò, per la gloria e l’onore che deve portare al suo distretto. Ben presto il vociare del pubblico diventa un inno che pompa nelle sue vene e gli dà alla testa come il peggiore dei vini: vede i sorrisi della gente, le loro mani alzate verso di lui e pensa che è quello il posto che gli spetta nel mondo.  _ Lui sarà il vincitore _ e, quando passerà nuovamente lungo tale strada, lo farà da solo e le grida del pubblico saranno solamente per lui. 

 

Finisce tutto fin troppo presto per i suoi gusti. Dopo il breve discorso presidenziale di benvenuto, i carri dei tributi tornano al centro d’addestramento piuttosto velocemente e, quando le porte si chiudono dietro l’ultima biga, nelle orecchie di Alex risuona ancora il fragore degli applausi. Enrica scende saltellando, entusiasta come al solito.

«Voglio rifarlo subito!» esclama, piroettando su se stessa e finendo per cozzare contro il tributo del distretto Quattro, quel Benji che le piace tanto. Alex la vede arrossire e rotea gli occhi, quando il ragazzo si limita a scostarle una ciocca di capelli dal viso e salutarla con un occhiolino. 

Davide li raggiunge quasi subito, complimentandosi per la bella figura che hanno fatto e rassicurandoli su come abbiano già attirato l’attenzione di diversi sponsor; Alex, tuttavia, è ancora in fermento per la botta di adrenalina che gli ha dato la parata e lo ascolta con un orecchio solo. Si lascia condurre verso l’ascensore che li porterà ai loro appartamenti al secondo piano ed è impegnato a sfilarsi un guanto di pelle dalla mano sinistra, quando  _ lo vede _ : Gennaro è fermo accanto al carro del distretto Dodici, avvolto in una giaccone che gli sta grande e scivola un po’ lungo una spalla, tirandosi dietro la maglia che indossa sotto e lasciando scoperto un lembo di pelle chiarissima. La sua compagna è in piedi accanto a lui e lancia ripetute occhiatacce alternandosi fra il ragazzo e il loro mentore, Giovanni, intento a scolarsi un bicchiere di quello che sembra essere whiskey. Eppure Alex li nota a malapena, perché Gennaro ha appena sollevato gli occhi, incorniciati da profondi cerchi scuri che spiccano sul suo volto magro come zaffiri in una distesa di carbone; ha incrociato il suo sguardo ed è solo per un momento, ma Alex sente di nuovo quell’inspiegabile stretta allo stomaco. 

Tiene gli occhi fissi in quelli di Gennaro e vede la sua espressione vacua mutare improvvisamente: si carica di un astio che deforma i suoi lineamenti delicati fino a sfigurarli, gli fa storcere le labbra in una smorfia sprezzante; infine, Gennaro si volta, ed è come se un filo che Alex non si è accorto di star tendendo si fosse spezzato all’improvviso, destabilizzandolo. 

Alex lascia che Davide lo conduca nell’ascensore e rimane a fissare le spalle di Gennaro fino a quando le porte non si chiudono e la morsa che sentiva allo stomaco, anziché allentarsi, s’intensifica.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popolo di AO3, sono LilithJow e TheKeyOfFailure che vi parlano! Abbiamo unito le forze per scrivere questa Hunger Games AU che necessitava di venire alla luce. Abbiamo iniziato a plottarla a fine febbraio e abbiamo aspettato di finirla prima postare: finalmente, la nostra bambina è arrivata. Nessuna delle due aveva mai scritto nulla a quattro mani, quindi ci siamo organizzate con un capitolo a testa; secondo noi è uscita una figata, e siamo super emozionate! Speriamo che vi piaccia quanto piace a noi.  
> Vi lasciamo con la colonna sonora ufficiale della storia, [Experience di Einaudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VONMkKkdf4) e vi invitiamo a farci sapere cosa ne pensate! A presto <3


	2. II. Farsi dei nemici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che può mai volere uno dei Favoriti da un minuto e irrilevante tributo dei Dodici?  
> Niente, è ovvio; magari solo scovare un modo teatrale per ucciderlo.

Il tempo necessario a raggiungere il dodicesimo piano pare davvero eterno.

Genn tiene lo sguardo basso perché sa che, se solo osasse sollevarlo, incontrerebbe le occhiate truci che Francesca gli ha riservato sin dalla Mietitura oppure l'espressione persa di Giovanni, e non ha ancora deciso cosa sia effettivamente peggio.

Quando l'ascensore si ferma con un vigoroso tintinnio, tira un sospiro di sollievo ed è il primo ad abbandonare l'abitacolo e a dirigersi rapido verso la propria stanza.

La parata dei Tributi è stata una vera tortura e ha trascorso tutta la durata di essa a domandarsi che cosa avessero da sorridere quei condannati a morte - perché sì, moriranno _tutti,_ lui compreso. L'ipotesi di sopravvivere e tornare al distretto Dodici non lo ha mai sfiorato neppure per sbaglio. Certamente, la sua compagna in quella sventura è di un altro avviso: Francesca vuole vincere, glielo legge in faccia ogni qualvolta che ha occasione di guardarla e non può neppure biasimarla; con tale spirito magari potrebbe addirittura farcela, a patto che non si scontri direttamente con quel tributo del Due... Com'è che si chiama?  
Coi nomi è sempre stato pessimo. Alessio, forse? Alex?

Probabilmente sì, anche se guardando i filmati delle estrazioni degli altri distretti non ha prestato troppa attenzione ai soggetti che gli son scorsi davanti. L'immagine di _quel_ ragazzo alto, dai muscoli ben definiti, gli occhi scuri e le sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate a donargli un'aria brutale... Beh, gli è rimasta impressa e per un attimo, a fine parata, gli è addirittura sembrato che lui lo stesse fissando. Davvero, solo per un istante, poi ha scosso la testa e _mi sono immaginato tutto_.

Che può mai volere uno dei Favoriti da un minuto e irrilevante tributo dei Dodici?

Niente, è ovvio; magari solo scovare un modo teatrale per ucciderlo.

Genn si chiude la porta alle spalle, socchiudendo per un attimo le palpebre e lasciandosi andare ad un lungo sospiro. Si libera del costume che gli ha fatto indossare quel Fedez - un tipo tutto tatuaggi, non molto alto e troppo polemico per i suoi gusti - qualcosa di eccessivamente grande considerata la corporatura così minuta, ma di ciò il ragazzo non è stato sorpreso, visto che niente gli è mai calzato a pennello.

S'infila in panni decisamente più comodi, un pigiama di cotone che equivale ad un caldo abbraccio. Si abbandona sul letto - un _vero_ letto, con tanto di materasso morbido e comodo e un piumone che non punge come le coperte spigolose e ruvide a cui è abituato.

Il velo di un sorriso gli appare sul volto, probabilmente a causa di quella comodità che pare essere l'unico vantaggio in tale situazione.

Poi fa calare le palpebre e permette al sonno di sopraggiungere.

 

**

 

Giovanni non ha dato loro un orario per presentarsi a colazione, ma Genn non ne è sorpreso: il mentore non è molto propenso all'organizzazione, fa le cose un po' come capitano.

Francesca sbuffa sonoramente quando questi è l'ultimo a presentarsi a tavola.  
Genn alza gli occhi al cielo e _possibile che sia sempre così polemica verso tutto?_ si ritrova a pensare. La ragazza sembra recepire quel gesto, come possedesse un sesto senso, e ciò gli costa un ulteriore sguardo minatorio - sì, ormai ci ha fatto l'abitudine.

Giovanni prende posto su una sedia che scricchiola appena sotto il suo peso; Genn gli riserva un'occhiata distratta per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul cibo che in precedenza si è messo nel piatto. Non è abituato ad una simile quantità di roba da mangiare - e il fisico scheletrico ne è la lampante dimostrazione; ne è quasi nauseato ad un certo punto. Tuttavia, ciò non gli impedisce di avventarsi sul pane tostato ricoperto di burro e marmellata di ciliege. Gli piace, è buono e annuisce istintivamente come ad approvare quel nuovo sapore.

«Che intenzioni hai?» la voce di Francesca irrompe nell'ambiente senza preavviso; è l'unica a non essersi ancora gettata sulle pietanze che ha davanti. Sta guardando il loro mentore, seria in volto «Per il nostro addestramento, intendo» aggiunge dopo «hai pensato a qualcosa? Hai dei consigli da darci oltre che continuare ad offrirci da bere?».

Genn rimane in silenzio, smettendo per un istante di masticare. In realtà vorrebbe essere lui a replicare, suggerendole di piantarla di comportarsi in maniera così impertinente come fosse la sola a comprendere la gravità della situazione in cui si trovano. Però non lo fa, un po' per timore, un po' perché... Non c'è un vero motivo, esita e basta.  
Giovanni, per tutta risposta, scrolla le spalle e si versa del vino in un bicchiere - e sicuramente non è il primo né l'ultimo della mattinata. «L'alcol è sempre una soluzione valida, dolcezza» esordisce, schioccando le labbra «se lo provassi, sicuramente non saresti così rigida».

«Sono l'unica a cui evidentemente interessa davvero vincere» ribadisce la ragazza e, di nuovo, il tono che usa è serio e fermo.   
Da un lato, Genn la invidia: gli piacerebbe essere così certo dell'ipotesi di essere l'unico ad uscire dai Giochi indenne. È sul punto di dire qualcosa dal momento che a starsene muto come ha fatto da quando ha messo piede sul treno per Capitol City sta davvero facendo la figura dell'idiota, ma il proprio Mentore lo precede con «Oh sì, tu sarai la nuova campionessa del Dodici. Buon per te».

Genn scorge del sarcasmo nella sua voce e curva appena le labbra all'insù. Giovanni gli sta simpatico in fondo, nonostante sia brillo e su di giri per la maggior parte del tempo; sa tenere testa a chiunque e quello gli fa guadagnare numerosi punti.

Francesca si lascia scappare un grugnito: è arrabbiata, è evidente. Difatti, poco dopo si alza bruscamente e abbandona la sala da pranzo, tornando probabilmente nella propria stanza per prepararsi al primo giorno di addestramento. Giovanni non perde neanche tempo a seguire il suo cammino e si versa altro vino - quando ha finito il primo bicchiere, poi?

Genn ancora non fiata, si rigira tra le dita la fetta di pane a cui ha dato due morsi.

«Che sai fare?» si sente domandare e ne è sorpreso poiché non si aspettava un quesito del genere.

«Come?» sussurra flebilmente.

Giovanni sospira, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia e poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. «Che sai fare?» ripete «Roba tipo lanciare coltelli o... Sai cacciare?».

Il ragazzo biondo schiude appena la bocca e non sa se rispondere o meno, però è ben consapevole che non può davvero continuare a tacere in eterno. «No» dice allora ed è già qualcosa.

«Arco e frecce? Combattimento corpo a corpo neppure te lo chiedo, mi pare evidente che non saresti credibile».

Genn abbassa lo sguardo. Sì, è minuto e di corporatura decisamente più piccola rispetto agli altri tributi - probabilmente al pari di quella bambina del distretto Nove - ma potrebbero sul serio evitare di ricordarglielo in ogni singolo momento. «Riconosco le erbe» esordisce «insomma, so quali sono commestibili e quali no e... Beh, so accendere il fuoco con delle pietre, se trovo quelle giuste».

«Accendere il fuoco nell'Arena è come mettersi addosso una X rossa, non lo fare» suggerisce Giovanni e... Come ci è arrivato al terzo bicchiere?

«Conoscere erbe e piante è utile, invece» continua poi «molti tributi non lo sanno fare e finiscono con l'ammazzarsi mangiando della cicuta».

Genn annuisce distratto e solo a quel punto rivolge di nuovo gli occhi al mentore. Non crede che quella sia un'abilità da considerare vantaggiosa - anzi, probabilmente non lo è per niente, specie se confrontata con chi sa scagliare lance per metri o sollevare pesi enormi come sicuramente son capaci i Favoriti - però apprezza lo sforzo di Giovanni di incoraggiarlo e donargli una leggera speranza di almeno sopravvivere al bagno di sangue iniziale che caratterizza ogni edizione dei Giochi.

Lui, tuttavia, è certo che la propria morte coinciderà con la fine del conto alla rovescia nell'Arena.

 

**

 

L'arrivo al Centro di Addestramento è caotico: i tributi del Dodici sono tra gli ultimi a raggiungere il luogo dove già tutti gli altri si son radunati. Genn li fissa da lontano, mentre qualcuno di cui non vede neanche la faccia - a causa del lungo ciuffo blu che gli ricade in avanti - gli appunta il numero del proprio distretto sulla schiena, su quella divisa scura e aderente che mette soltanto in risalto l'assenza di veri e propri muscoli. Che poi, sorprendentemente, è una delle poche cose a non stargli larga.

Tra di loro ovviamente c'è anche Alex - ha appurato che è davvero quello il suo nome, ha chiesto a Giovanni per sicurezza. Sente addosso il medesimo sguardo della sera prima ed è... Non sa spiegarlo: è strano, quasi opprimente.

Si sforza di non farci caso, anche perché Francesca gli tira un pizzicotto sul braccio - _fa male, accidenti_ \- per richiamare la sua attenzione e «Muoviti» gli ordina, spazientita.

Genn rotea gli occhi e la segue con passo strascicato fino a raggiungere gli altri tributi.

Il capoistruttore è un uomo che non si degna neppure di presentarsi. Pare annoiato a stare lì, probabilmente perché lo fa da anni e il suo solo compito è quello di elencare sempre le stesse cose: il modo in cui l'addestramento si svolge, ossia tramite postazioni divise per specialità a cui i partecipanti ai Giochi possono accedere senza, però, mai scontrarsi direttamente con altri - è vietato.

Genn non gli presta particolare attenzione. Da quello che vede, è già ben consapevole che non saprebbe neanche tenere in mano una delle armi che troneggiano su ogni postazione e sarebbe capace di infilzarsi con una freccia scagliandola al contrario con un arco - il che è anche patetico.

Sospira sommessamente e si rende conto con netto ritardo che il capoistruttore ha smesso di parlare. «Vado ad allenarmi con le lance» si sente dire da Francesca, col solito tono stizzito « _Non_ starmi dietro».

Risulta addirittura peggio del solito e Genn reprime l'istinto di mandarla a quel paese. _Tanto meglio si sia allontanata_ , pensa, perché la non sopportazione nei suoi confronti è arrivata al limite.

Scrolla le spalle e cammina attraverso la palestra - ignorando palesemente le occhiate che gli altri tributi gli riservano e tra di essi c'è anche quello di Alex che è ancora diverso e... E strano.

Si dirige verso quella postazione dove, su un grande tavolo di vetro, appaiono tante rappresentazioni grafiche di ramoscelli e foglie di piante. L'istruttore lì presente è contento di riceverlo e prende a spiegargli le differenze tra erbe nocive e non, sebbene Genn le conosca già tutte. Lo sta ad ascoltare comunque, per un'ora intera; poi è quasi costretto a spostarsi perché sa che non può passare tutto l'addestramento in una sola area - e un po' gli dispiace.

Non sa dove recarsi: nota che Francesca è passata dalle lance ai nodi, i Favoriti sono raggruppati in un angolo e non fanno altro che schiamazzare, ridere e mettersi in mostra.

Ha già deciso che li odia tutti, nessuna esclusione.  
 _Forse_.

I tributi del Sette e dell'Otto paiono aver legato poiché continuano a scambiarsi sorrisi e a Genn viene la pelle d'oca. Gli sembra inutile e fuori luogo fare amicizia in un contesto del genere, considerato che da lì a qualche giorno dovranno uccidersi a vicenda; è una procedura macabra, una vera e propria tortura psicologica e lo urta il fatto che nessuno dia a ciò il giusto peso.  
Sospira e raggiunge la postazione con i coltelli. Osserva per un attimo quelle armi e, davvero, non sa cosa farci. L'istruttore è impegnato con Margherita del Cinque, non gli rivolge alcuna attenzione e lui strizza gli occhi, sollevando una mano e tremando mentre sfiora con due dita le lame affilate.

«Sai almeno qual è il manico, Dodici?» una voce terribilmente acuta e fastidiosa gli riempie le orecchie e gli basta alzare appena lo sguardo per ritrovarsi davanti il belloccio del distretto Quattro - Benji, forse? - con gli altri Favoriti alle spalle, Alex incluso.

«Mi chiamo Genn» risponde e non sa nemmeno se quella sia una replica appropriata o se sia davvero importante far sapere il proprio nome.

Benji ride e si volta verso i compagni come ad incitarli a fare lo stesso e, incredibilmente, è ciò che accade. «Perché, ci interessa?» esclama. Bruscamente afferra uno dei coltelli, lo soppesa per un secondo tra le mani e poi lo scaglia contro uno dei manichini più lontani, colpendolo all'altezza della spalla. Sorride soddisfatto - qualcosa che assomiglia più ad un ghigno, in realtà - e torna con gli occhi su Genn che ha contratto il viso in una smorfia. «Visto come si fa?» lo schernisce.

Genn si alza di poco sulla punta dei piedi per osservare meglio il fantoccio infilzato dalla lama lanciata dal Favorito. Abbozza una risata e «Wow, se quello lo chiami centrare il bersaglio» commenta «mi dispiace davvero tanto per la tua ragazza».

Benji serra la mascella e, in contemporanea, coloro che gli stanno alle spalle placano le risate. Lo fissano con perplessità, probabilmente perché non hanno messo in conto una possibile reazione da parte sua.

Invece, Genn scrolla le spalle con indifferenza. «Sempre se ce l'hai una ragazza» aggiunge «perché posso anche prenderlo come un tentativo rozzo di flirtare, ma... Davvero, non sei il mio tipo».

Il tributo del Quattro ribolle di rabbia a quelle frasi e lo dimostra il fatto che le sue guance si siano tinte di un pallido rosso e il pomo d'Adamo si muova a scatti sulla sua gola. È sul punto di esplodere e una mano, quasi di riflesso, torna sui coltelli. Prima che possa agire, tuttavia, l'istruttore della postazione interviene e placa gli animi, evitando - forse - che accada il peggio.

È Genn quello a sorridere soddisfatto ora: tenere testa a quei palloni gonfiati dei Favoriti non è cosa da niente ed è contento di esserci riuscito. Sua madre gli ha sempre detto che compensa la mancanza di forza fisica con una lingua tagliente e una dose massiccia di sarcasmo e, finalmente, tale lato che pareva essersi assopito dal momento della Mietitura è venuto fuori e nell'occasione giusta. Per un attimo si ritrova a sperare inconsciamente che quell'Alex lo abbia notato - _e certo che lo ha notato, cretino, era lì_ , sbotta una voce nella sua testa - mentre le minacce di Benji risuonano nella palestra: «Sei il primo che faccio fuori, Dodici!»

Per tutta risposta Genn solleva il dito medio nella direzione dell'avversario, incurvando le labbra in un sorrisetto sprezzante che lo fa apparire molto più spavaldo di quanto non lo sia effettivamente.

Il primo giorno di addestramento si conclude così, con i Favoriti che indirizzano a Genn le occhiate più minacciose che riescono a trovare - tranne Alex, che sì, lo guarda, ma in quel modo particolare e differente - e le lamentele di Francesca che «Ti sei messo contro tutti, sei un idiota, che figura ci facciamo».

 

Genn non la sta a sentire né allora né nei giorni successivi. Anzi, comincia a non rivolgerle proprio parola, a scambiare quattro chiacchiere solo con Giovanni durante la cena. Non ricava ulteriori consigli: da un lato, è convinto che il proprio Mentore abbia vinto soltanto per molta fortuna - così come ha sentito ripetere svariate volte tra la gente del Dodici - e che quindi non sappia fornire direttive esatte per sopravvivere ai Giochi.  
A lui sta bene; a Francesca ovviamente no, ma non è una novità.

A volte riesce a intrattenere qualche conversazione anche con Victoria: l'accompagnatrice non gli è stata tanto simpatica sin dal primo momento in cui l'ha vista ma, alla fine, nemmeno lei è così male. Non che Genn abbia completamente cambiato idea su di lei - continua ad esaltare la bellezza di Capitol City e a ripetere quanto sia eccitata per l'inizio dei Giochi e ciò gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco - però, tolto quel particolare, la sua presenza risulta tollerabile, soprattutto quando spettegola sugli stilisti o battibecca con il povero Giovanni.

 

 

Il secondo giorno pare andare peggio del primo: Genn continua a sentirsi lo sguardo sprezzante di Benji addosso e, insieme al suo, quello di tutti gli altri Favoriti. È consapevole di esserseli fatti tutti più nemici del necessario, ma si è trattata di una reazione istintiva e, comunque, non è qualcosa che può cancellare o ritirare. Per cui si limita a scrollare le spalle e cerca - come può - di ignorarli.

In palestra è anche facile, basta prestare attenzione agli Istruttori alle varie postazioni - seppur nella maggioranza dei casi non ci capisce proprio niente; la parte più difficile è quando sono a pranzo, riuniti in una camerata piuttosto piccola che è stata adibita come mensa. È davvero una breve pausa in cui concedono loro di mangiare qualcosa per poi riprendere gli allenamenti il prima possibile e, per quanto Genn odi quest'ultimi, preferirebbe di gran lunga provare a sferrare lance piuttosto che fermarsi ed essere in un ambiente così ristretto con persone che non desiderano altro che ucciderlo.

Probabilmente è uno dei motivi per i quali si ritrova ad indugiare più del necessario di fronte al buffet allestito, ricco di ogni qualsivoglia leccornia - e non sa neppure il nome di determinate pietanze - con il piatto ancora vuoto e il labbro inferiore torturato tra i denti.

«Ah, il pollo al curry è il mio preferito». Una voce arriva alle orecchie di Genn: è profonda, appena graffiata e di certo è sicuro di non averla mai sentita prima di quel momento. Gli è sufficiente voltare di poco il capo per scorgere Alex - _quell'Alex_ , chi altro se no - proprio lì accanto a lui, con il piatto stracolmo tra carne, pasta e verdure, tutte mescolate insieme senza un ordine preciso.   
Genn non può trattenersi dal sussultare: lo vede di profilo - ed è un profilo ben definito, dai tratti netti, scuri e marcati, con un accenno di barba sulla linea del mento; non riesce a incrociare il suo sguardo e un po' gli dispiace e non capisce neppure se tale esclamazione sia diretta a lui oppure si tratti di qualcosa di generico, senza un interlocutore specifico.

Non occorre molto per scoprirlo: Alex si rifornisce di ben tre cosce di pollo ricoperte da una salsa giallognola e abbassa la testa. Pare stia solo sistemando e osservando il cibo che ha davanti, ma Genn riesce a scorgere le sue labbra muoversi e poco dopo lo sente dire: «Non metterti troppo in mostra con i Favoriti, specialmente con Benji; è montato, pieno di sé e assolutamente vendicativo. Stanne alla larga».

Genn non può fare a meno che aggrottare le sopracciglia, confuso; non capisce se quello sia un semplice e utile consiglio - anche se non ce n'è davvero bisogno, lo sapeva già che scontrarsi con gli altri tributi fosse una mossa errata - oppure se sotto si celi dell'altro. Per un attimo vuole credere che la prima opzione sia quella più valida, ma perché dovrebbe esserlo? Perché Alex dovrebbe mai metterlo in guardia in tal modo? È anche lui un Favorito e, magari, in quel preciso istante si è avvicinato soltanto a seconda di qualche strana e subdola strategia.

Sono gli Hunger Games, del resto, e molti hanno iniziato a giocare ancor prima di entrare nell'Arena.

Genn non riesce comunque a trattenere un sospiro e vorrebbe dire solo " _grazie per l'avvertimento_ ", sarebbe cordiale dopo tutto; invece non proferisce parola perché non può, non è ragionevole. Non vuole indagare oltre e scoprire eventuali secondi fini da parte di Alex oppure realizzare che da qualche parte l'altro ragazzo nutra preoccupazioni sincere.

Decide che è meglio restarne all'oscuro.

Recupera due panini bianchi e un po' di riso al pomodoro e successivamente si allontana, socchiudendo le palpebre e dandosi mentalmente dello stupido.

 

**

 

Il terzo giorno coincide con la valutazione singola da parte degli Strateghi ed è forse il particolare che più atterrisce Genn: si deve mostrare al meglio la propria abilità così da farsi assegnare un punteggio quantomeno decente. Più il numero di questo è alto, più si attirano sponsor ed è l'aspetto che può davvero fare la differenza all'interno dell'Arena.

I tributi sono radunati all'interno di una grossa stanza, attendendo di essere chiamati uno per volta in ordine di distretto; Genn non perde neppure quell'occasione per osservare i propri avversari e... Per osservare Alex, a dire il vero. Ha addosso la stessa tuta mimetica che ha portato addosso durante tutta la sessione di addestramento; sta in piedi, con la classica postura autoritaria e fiera, le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi e il petto che si muove con regolarità a seconda del suo respiro.

Genn non ha ancora percepito il suo sguardo addosso come è accaduto le altre volte, ma non lo trova strano; magari è troppo concentrato a causa della valutazione imminente per lasciarsi andare ad occhiate fugaci. Un po' gli dispiace: si è abituato al fatto che Alex lo fissi, è uno degli aspetti che ha reso quei giorni infernali quasi normali, un punto ordinario su cui ha fatto appiglio, per quanto sia stupido e insensato.

I nomi dei presenti cominciano a venir letti uno dopo l'altro, con pause più o meno eguali.

Distretto Uno e Fede, il tributo maschio, si batte i pugni sul petto prima di fare ingresso nella palestra; a Genn pare che quel gesto lo renda molto più simile ad un gorilla che a un ragazzo, ma pensa anche che i gorilla siano più intelligenti di lui. Perlomeno, Tess ha l'accortezza di alzarsi dalla panchina dove si è piazzata e camminare in silenzio.

Distretto Due: Alex sospira sommessamente quando tocca a lui, mentre Enrica - la sua compagna - gli dà qualche pacca sulla spalla come incoraggiamento.  
Genn lo osserva sparire oltre le porte scorrevoli del centro di Addestramento, chiedendosi che cosa farà vedere agli Strateghi. Non lo ha mai notato vicino a qualche arma in particolare durante quei giorni, probabilmente per non mostrare a tutti ciò di cui è evidentemente capace. Otterrà un punteggio altissimo, ne è certo.  
Di lì in poi non presta particolare attenzione alle reazioni degli altri tributi, a parte lo scambiarsi un cinque tra Lorenzo e Camilla, quelli del Sette, e uno sguardo d'intesa tra Leiner e Vivian, dall'Undici.

Quando uno degli inservienti chiama il suo nome, Genn è un fascio di nervi. Francesca lo ignora: non si sforza di essere cordiale neppure in un momento simile. Il ragazzo, invece, sussurra un «Buona fortuna» velato di falsa cortesia, a cui lei ribatte con un'occhiata acida che ormai la caratterizza.  
Genn fa il proprio ingresso in palestra stringendo i pugni e lo fa talmente forte da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Giovanni, la sera prima, gli ha consigliato di accendere il fuoco perché gli Strateghi apprezzano chi, perlomeno, è in grado di sopravvivere in una situazione priva di comodità.

Ed è quel che fa, smontando le punte di due lance e sfregandole tra loro. Ottiene una lieve scintilla che lentamente va ad appiccare una piccola fiammella sopra le foglie secche che ha sistemato a terra. Lo ha fatto un'infinità di volte a casa, nel Dodici; è facile, si trova a suo agio a compiere un gesto del genere, il che lo porta a curvare appena le labbra all'insù.

Tuttavia, gli individui di Capitol City che ha davanti lo squadrano con sufficienza, per niente impressionati dal piccolissimo principio di incendio. Genn li vede scuotere più volte il capo e poi prendere ad ignorarlo, tornando a chiacchierare tra loro, alzando i calici colmi di vino e altri alcolici.  
Di certo non ha lasciato il segno, probabilmente nemmeno si ricorderanno di lui; questo lo ha messo in conto dal momento in cui ha varcato la soglia della porta della palestra.

 

**

 

I risultati della valutazione individuale vengono trasmessi in diretta la sera stessa. La combriccola del Dodici si è riunita nel salotto dell'ampio loft, davanti ad uno schermo su cui spicca il logo di Panem in attesa dell'inizio della trasmissione.  
Genn è seduto sul divano con le ginocchia piegate al petto e desidera quasi non sapere il proprio punteggio. Probabilmente sarà zero. _Hanno mai dato uno zero?_ , pensa, _Oddio, sarò il primo a cui daranno uno zero_.

«Allora, quanto hai fatto schifo?» esclama Francesca, posizionandosi al suo fianco con le gambe incrociate. È tranquilla, i capelli castani raccolti in una coda alta e il volto rilassato. _Sicuramente gli Strateghi l'hanno applaudita_ constata Genn, silenziosamente dentro alla sua testa. Non risponde a quella domanda volutamente maligna, fa solo un cenno a Giovanni, sistemato malamente sulla poltrona di pelle accanto a loro.

«Tu quanto hai fatto schifo, dolcezza?» dice quest'ultimo e stranamente, non ha nessun bicchiere in mano.  
La ragazza sbuffa, scrollando le spalle. «Sono andata benissimo» replica «mi aspetto _almeno_ un otto, se non di più».

«Quest'anno abbiamo chi combatte sul serio, a quanto vedo» è il commento di Victoria che entra teatralmente nella stanza, squittendo e facendo picchettare i tacchi alti sul pavimento di marmo. Francesca sorride soddisfatta per tale affermazione e Genn la ignora, riportando l'attenzione sul televisore.   
Poco dopo, il programma comincia.

La faccia del presentatore è buffa: è un uomo con delle sopracciglia nere esorbitanti e una chioma spudoratamente finta, arancione e acconciata con un ciuffo arricciato in punta e risponde al nome di Elio. Parla in modo prorompente, è impossibile non starlo ad ascoltare. Si perde per un attimo a sottolineare la perfetta organizzazione dei Giochi di quest'anno, su quanto i partecipanti gli sembrino forti e come sia impaziente di incontrarli e intervistarli; fa il gesto di cucirsi la bocca quando un giornalista accanto a lui gli chiede chi è il suo preferito e risponde che è un segreto che non va svelato.

Più tardi, nomi e punteggi dei Tributi cominciano a scorrere sullo schermo, letti e commentati da Elio. I Favoriti ottengono punteggi alti, come previsto: Genn osserva in particolar modo quello di Alex, un dieci; non si aspettava di meno, sul serio, non con quel fisico e quella fierezza nello sguardo.

Andando avanti i numeri decrescono, fatta eccezione per Vivian del distretto Undici che riesce ad ottenere un otto.

Giunto il proprio turno, Genn si ritrova a trattenere il respiro e abbassa le palpebre istintivamente, non riuscendo nemmeno più a fissare le immagini che gli scorrono davanti agli occhi.

«Gennaro Raia, dal Dodici» la voce di Elio gli colpisce le orecchie, ronzante «e... Quattro, oh, _solo_ quattro. È uno dei voti più bassi della storia dei Giochi».

_E grazie tante per aver infierito, stupido presentatore dalla parrucca oscena._

Genn riapre gli occhi e si perde il momento in cui Francesca esulta per il sette ricevuto, sebbene inferiore rispetto alle aspettative iniziali.

Prima della fine della trasmissione Giovanni spegne il televisore, ignorando le lamentele di Victoria. «A dormire» ordina poi e, stranamente, risulta autoritario, forse _persino_ sobrio.

«Ma è presto» puntualizza Francesca.

«Più ore di sonno accumuli, meglio è. Nell'Arena sarai più sveglia».

Basta solo quello e la ragazza si alza, sbuffando e sparendo presto lungo il corridoio per raggiungere la propria stanza. Victoria si congeda in silenzio e Genn è sul punto di fare lo stesso, ma Giovanni lo ferma. «Genn» sussurra «hai fatto come ti ho detto?».

Il tributo non comprende subito. In piedi di fronte al mentore, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si fissa per un attimo le mani tremanti. _Fatto cosa?_

«Hai intenzione di provarci, almeno?» dice ancora Giovanni «A sopravvivere, intendo. La tua compagna sarà anche una grande stronza, ma ha l'atteggiamento giusto».

Genn si morde piano il labbro inferiore, osando sollevare lo sguardo che, comunque, rimane parzialmente coperto dal ciuffo che gli ricade sulla fronte. Vorrebbe rispondergli che tanto non ha senso costruire castelli di carta, una mera illusione di uscirne illeso perché non c'è davvero alcuna speranza, che nessuno scommette su di lui, soprattutto dopo i risultati del test. Non proferisce parola però, rimane muto e spera che chi gli sta davanti capisca i propri silenzi.

Ed è ciò che sembra accadere perché Giovanni esordisce con «Ascolta, alla tua età non ero... _Così_. Ero minuto, avevo paura della mia stessa ombra, ma non ero arrendevole come sei tu ora. Se entri là dentro con questo spirito, non duri neanche cinque minuti».

Genn abbozza una risata priva d'entusiasmo. «Forse anche meno considerato il mio quattro» commenta.

«A quello possiamo rimediare, dipende da te».

«Speri davvero che io possa vincere?».

«Spero che tu lotti, è diverso».

Genn vorrebbe replicare, allora, imbastire anche una falsa promessa che lo farà e che ci proverà a restare semplicemente vivo; tuttavia, non riesce ad articolare alcuna frase di senso compiuto. Schiude appena le labbra e, senza che possa prevederlo, Giovanni lo abbraccia stringendolo a sé, e il ragazzo si ritrova col viso premuto contro la sua barba ispida e incolta, investito dall'odore di vino e colonia nauseante.

«Lotta» si sente mormorare ancora in un orecchio.

Non ha occasione di muovere le braccia e ricambiare la stretta. Il mentore si distacca e lo supera senza aggiungere altro, abbandonando la stanza in completo silenzio; Genn si lascia scappare un «Lo farò» a malapena percettibile, ma nessuno è lì per ascoltarlo.

 

**

 

L'ultima sera è quella delle interviste tanto acclamate da Elio che sono più che altro un modo per permettere ai cittadini di Capitol City di vedere per un'ultima volta da vicino i Tributi e agli sponsor per concretizzare ciò che hanno già appurato durante l'Addestramento.

Genn non ha molta voglia di apparire di fronte al pubblico, specialmente dopo il pessimo punteggio ottenuto ed è sicurissimo che il presentatore non si risparmierà battute squallide, tutti rideranno di lui e... Non gli va, ecco.  
Eppure è costretto a parteciparvi, non si può certo tirare indietro.  
Fedez questa sera ha scelto per lui un completo nero composto da un pantalone che gli cade morbido lungo le gambe, senza fasciarle troppo, e una camicia con strass che si estendono sulla linea dei bottoni e sui polsi. Sono abiti semplici, non sgargianti, e lo stilista non si è fatto mancare ulteriori lamentele sul _non avere materia prima per esprimere la propria creatività_ \- testuali parole. Su Francesca, invece, si è sbizzarrito poiché Genn la vede a qualche metro di distanza con un vestito blu elettrico che le lascia le spalle scoperte, corto sul davanti e con una lunga coda di tessuto che si estende dai fianchi fino a raggiungere il pavimento. Il trucco sui vari toni del grigio, poi, le risalta tantissimo i grandi occhi verdi, il tutto completato da un rossetto nero sulle sue labbra carnose.  
 _Sta bene_ , pensa Genn, però non lo dice ad alta voce. Sposta lo sguardo e vorrebbe usare la scusa dell'osservare semplicemente gli altri tributi presenti, ma sa che sarebbe una bugia; cerca Alex, ovviamente, ed è diventato un gesto quasi automatico constatare la sua presenza - e di nuovo, assurdo e patetico.

Lo nota sulla soglia della porta di ingresso al palcoscenico, mentre Mika - quello che deve essere il suo stilista, a detta di Fedez - attua gli ultimi ritocchi al suo look. Indossa dei jeans stretti e scuri che mettono in risalto i muscoli delle sue cosce, una maglietta bianca con scollo a V - uno scollo esagerato, tra parentesi - e sopra una giacca dello stesso colore che però brilla e scintilla a seconda della luce, creando tanti riflessi colorati.  
Genn si incanta ad osservarlo, non lo fa neanche di proposito e nemmeno si accorge quando Camilla, il tributo femmina del Sei, si scontra con la sua spalla e gli chiede distrattamente scusa.

Riprende il contatto con la realtà solo quando la voce di Elio irrompe anche dietro le quinte e il giro di interviste ha inizio. Le segue con disinteresse attraverso uno dei tanti schermi presenti, sbuffando sonoramente alla parole piene di sé di Fede e alla risata irritante di Tess.

Quando è il turno di Alex, Genn appoggia le spalle al muro. Lo sente affermare che è sicuro di vincere, che nessuno deve sottovalutarlo e sono cose che già sa e che ha messo in conto; è consapevole che è uno dei papabili vincitori e, magari, se lo merita pure - o forse si è sbagliato ed è antipatico e spocchioso esattamente come Benji.

Gli altri non li sta neanche ad ascoltare, guarda altrove, giocherella con il bottoni della camicia che ha addosso.

Poi, quando tocca a lui, prende un respiro profondo e sale sul palco.  
Avere tutti quegli occhi addosso lo destabilizza, non ci è abituato. Il massimo che ha mai ottenuto sono gli sguardi dei genitori e delle sorelle quando, in piedi su una sedia, ha intonato qualche canzone. In quell'occasione è andata bene, ma ora si trova di fronte a perfetti sconosciuti che lo reputano soltanto un burattino dedito al loro divertimento ed è in soggezione.

Elio gli rivolge un ampio sorriso e lo invita ad accomodarsi su una delle poltrone bianche piazzate una davanti all'altra. Genn cerca di imitare quel gesto di cortesia e lo asseconda.

Le domande che riceve sono semplici, risponde a tutte con naturalezza e ringrazia di non creare ulteriori casini dicendo qualcosa fuori luogo - almeno per quella sera, forse, Francesca non avrà di che lamentarsi.

Non mancano, tuttavia, i commenti sullo scarso punteggio ottenuto nella valutazione e Genn rimedia con un «È perché ancora non vi ho fatto vedere ciò di cui sono capace, è una tattica per sorprendervi dopo quando meno ve lo aspettate». Non sa da dove gli sia uscito, non sa neppure se sia credibile o no.  
La folla che ha davanti pare apprezzare poiché comincia ad applaudire spontaneamente e il ragazzo non può fare a meno che lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro di sollievo.

 

Cinque minuti più tardi, tornato dietro alle quinte, Giovanni gli dà una pacca sulla spalle e ammicca nella sua direzione.  
Probabilmente ha fatto bene, ha dimostrato un briciolo di volontà a sopravvivere; oppure no ed è soltanto un gesto di velato affetto, privo di senso.  
Non gli è dato saperlo e non osa neppure chiedere spiegazioni: comunque, i Giochi inizieranno in meno di ventiquattro ore.

 

**

 

Genn fissa la piattaforma che lo condurrà all'interno dell'Arena con il cuore che gli batte nel petto in maniera spropositata, tanto che si aspetta di vederlo rotolare sul pavimento da un momento all'altro.  
Si tormenta il labbro inferiore con i denti e si stringe nelle spalle di quella giacca a vento che, di nuovo, gli sta troppo grande e non tiene nemmeno caldo, per niente; o forse è semplicemente l'agitazione che lo porta a tremare di continuo.

È solo nella piccola stanza dove è costretto ad attendere. Prega fino all'ultimo che qualcuno si presenti all'improvviso, tipo Giovanni o anche Fedez andrebbe bene, per quanto non gli vada molto a genio. Invece, nessuno arriva e il silenzio, allora, diventa assordante.  
Viene spezzato soltanto da una voce metallica che rimbomba nell'ambiente e invita i tributi a prendere posto e prepararsi.

Genn sospira sommessamente. Desidera scappare, in realtà, ma sa anche quanto ciò è impossibile, anche perché ci sono telecamere ovunque e poi... Dove andrebbe?

Sarebbe del tutto inutile.

Obbedisce e chiude gli occhi. La piattaforma comincia a salire, in una maniera lenta che non fa altro che aumentare la tensione che percepisce espandersi in ogni fibra del proprio corpo.   
Solleva le palpebre soltanto quando i movimenti meccanici cessano e una fredda brezza gli lambisce le guance.

Si guarda attorno, rapidamente.  
Ha la Cornucopia davanti a sé, una costruzione di metallo con angoli rigidi e non regolare sulla quale la luce accecante del sole si riflette. Attorno scorge numerosi zaini abbandonati su un manto d'erba verde e, poco più un là, sono presenti le armi - spade, lance, archi e frecce - che sicuramente saranno bottino dei Favoriti.

Spostando lo sguardo, nota Francesca che ha le gambe leggermente piegate, pronta a scattare e correre non appena riceveranno il segnale.

Il conto alla rovescia parte e Genn trattiene il respiro come dovesse preparasi ad una lunga apnea.

Poi lo scocco di un cannone riempie l'aria e una voce annuncia: «Signori e signore, che i _Sessantunesimi_ Hunger Games abbiano inizio».  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo, in cui introduciamo Genn e il suo POV di #realSfiggy del distretto Dodici. Feat Giò che beve troppo ma è comunque il meglio, Benji che fa il grosso - pensare che abbiamo scritto una fanfiction con Benji e Fede ancora fa venire la pelle d'oca, ma tanto sono i cattivi - e Alex che non si sa bene cosa faccia, ma mangia come un bue e questo è canon. COMUNQUE vi anticipiamo che c'è del simbolismo nascosto in questa storia che vi riveleremo dopo l'ultimo capitolo, perchè sembra davvero che i pianeti si siano allineati mentre stendevamo la trama e... niente, è una figata.   
> La scena della palestra è una delle nostre preferite perché #sassyGenn ci piace sempre, anche in versione Tributo malnutrito; inoltre, dopo questo inizieranno finalmente i Giochi veri e propri e quindi ci sarà un po’ più di azione. Abbiamo scelto di mantenere l’arena boschiva perché era assolutamente perfetta per lo svolgimento che avevamo in mente :)  
> Speriamo che vi sia piaciuto e vi esortiamo a commentare! <3


	3. III. Scegli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo, pensa. È questo il momento che ha atteso sin da quando ha iniziato ad allenarsi, la sua grande occasione: mostrerà a tutta Panem il suo valore e combatterà per l'onore del suo Distretto. Il cuore gli martella in petto, sente i suoi battiti forti persino nelle orecchie mentre gli ultimi rintocchi scandiscono la manciata di secondi che li separano dall'inizio dei giochi; continua a fissare la Cornucopia e il respiro si fa affannoso. Cinque. Quattro. Tre. Due. Uno.
> 
> «Signori e signore, che i Sessantunesimi Hunger Games abbiano inizio».

I nervi di Alex sono tesi al massimo, i muscoli delle sue gambe fremono per spiccare una corsa nel momento esatto in cui terminerà il conto alla rovescia. Gli è bastato uno sguardo per abbracciare il panorama boschivo dell'arena, ha ignorato gli zaini posati sull'erba e i tributi distribuiti a semicerchio attorno alla Cornucopia; non vede Enrica e, per un attimo, pensa di cercare Genn fra gli altri - _Genn_ , quel ragazzino senza precedenti che per poco non lo faceva scoppiare a ridere in faccia a quel bellimbusto di Benji e non può nascondere che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Alex pianta i denti nel labbro inferiore e punta gli occhi davanti a sé, fissandoli sulla Cornucopia che scintilla sotto il pallido sole pomeridiano. Non può permettersi alcuna distrazione se vuole che il piano vada a buon fine: deve essere il primo a raggiungere le armi e mettere le mani su una _spada_ sarà l'unica cosa che gli permetterà di stabilire il suo vantaggio nei Giochi.

 _Ci siamo,_ pensa. È questo il momento che ha atteso sin da quando ha iniziato ad allenarsi, la sua grande occasione: mostrerà a tutta Panem il suo valore e combatterà per l'onore del suo Distretto. Il cuore gli martella in petto, sente i suoi battiti forti persino nelle orecchie mentre gli ultimi rintocchi scandiscono la manciata di secondi che li separano dall'inizio dei giochi; continua a fissare la Cornucopia e il respiro si fa affannoso. _Cinque. Quattro. Tre. Due. Uno._

«Signori e signore, che i _Sessantunesimi_ Hunger Games abbiano inizio».

I suoi piedi toccano il terreno erboso prima ancora che l'eco del cannone si sia del tutto spento e lui _vola_ verso la costruzione spigolosa di metallo, schivando gli zainetti che trova per terra, evitando per un soffio il tributo dell'Otto che sfreccia nella direzione opposta; alle sue spalle comincia a sentire i primi rumori degli scontri, forse persino il primo cadavere che si schianta al suolo.

Alex lascia fuori tutto, si spinge fino all'ingresso della Cornucopia superando con un balzo una balestra già carica e raggiunge finalmente l'esposizione di lame lucenti e affilate che sembrano fremere per assaggiare del sangue. Alex allunga la mano verso una spada lunga a doppio filo; è sul punto di chiudere le dita attorno all'impugnatura quando improvvisamente un corpo massiccio entra in collisione con lui e lo sbalza di lato, facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio. Si aggrappa alla parete irregolare della Cornucopia per rimanere in piedi e si volta di scatto, pronto ad aggredire il suo assalitore - anche a mani nude, se deve; sente l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene ed è con un moto di furia cieca che riconosce Benji davanti ai pugnali, un ghigno strafottente sulle labbra mentre lo osserva con la spada puntata verso il suo petto.

Alex respira a fondo: lo fissa negli occhi e cerca di capire da che lato potrebbe colpire, così da essere in grado di scostarlo facilmente; non c'è tempo per sentirsi tradito, nonostante abbiano concordato insieme un'alleanza già durante l'addestramento. È pronto a scagliarsi lontano da lui quando vede balenare negli occhi di Benji l'istinto primordiale che gli dice di infilzare Alex e ucciderlo finché ne ha l'occasione, ma è questione di un istante prima che il tributo del Quattro gli porga la spada dalla parte dell'elsa senza smettere di sorridere.

«Paura, eh?» lo sente sussurrare; poco dopo, il sibilo del coltello che ha scagliato fende l'aria, seguito dal tonfo umido che indica un colpo andato a segno.

Alex sente l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene quando finalmente si volta e analizza nei dettagli lo scenario del bagno di sangue. Il cadavere del tributo maschio del Dieci giace poco lontano da lui, con la gola sgozzata dal pugnale di Benji e il volto contorto in una maschera di terrore. Un po' più lontano, la ragazzina del Nove è trafitta da una lancia certamente scagliata da Enrica, che le ha colpito lo stomaco. Tutto intorno è una confusione di ragazzi che cercano di scappare, pugnali che volano e colpi di asce; Alex si volta appena in tempo per vedere il tributo del Nove che cerca di gettarsi verso i pugnali dietro di lui e agisce in maniera automatica. La spada è come un prolungamento del suo stesso braccio, rotea precisa e squarcia la carne del ragazzo come fosse burro: il moncone dell'avambraccio reciso ricade sull'erba accanto a quel potenziale avversario che _urla_ \- ed è un suono agghiacciante che fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Alex. Il ragazzo cade ai suoi piedi e, prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che sta facendo, Alex pianta la punta della spada nel suo petto, trafiggendo il cuore. Un fiotto di sangue caldo sgorga dalla ferita, schizzandogli l'avambraccio; Alex strappa via l'arma dal corpo di quel _cadavere_ , disgustato, e il liquido vermiglio e viscoso tinge la lama donandole un luccichio sinistro.

Alex non ha tempo di rendersi conto che ha appena ucciso per la _prima_ volta; attorno a lui infuria ancora la battaglia e il volto sfigurato del tributo del Nove dovrà attendere ancora un po' per poter infestare i suoi incubi. Avanza guardingo di qualche passo, pronto a schivare qualsiasi minaccia che potrebbe pararsi davanti a lui; vede Luca, il ragazzino del Cinque che evitava il suo sguardo ogni volta che lo incontrava, cadere sotto un pugnale scagliato sapientemente da Fede; più in là, Eleonora ha fracassato il cranio della ragazzina dell'Otto con una pietra e sembra sul punto di fare a pezzi quello che resta di lei. Vede Tess impugnare l'arco e incoccare una freccia, pronta a prendere la mira.

I più veloci degli altri tributi hanno raggiunto il limitare della boscaglia e un paio di loro stanno già per sparire tra gli alberi; per un solo istante Alex si chiede se Genn ce l'abbia fatta, se sia riuscito a fuggire o se sia ancora bloccato nella battaglia alla Cornucopia. Spera ardentemente che non abbia deciso di tentare la fortuna perché ormai la costruzione di metallo l'hanno conquistata i Favoriti e lui non avrebbe alcuna speranza di uscirne vivo; percorre un'ultima volta con lo sguardo il prato già disseminato di cadaveri, deciso ad accantonare definitivamente quel pensiero, quando _lo vede_.

Genn è riverso a terra e ha afferrato un piccolo zaino, il più lontano dalla Cornucopia; stringe entrambe le mani sul tessuto giallo sgargiante e tira con tutte le sue forze per strapparlo dalle mani di Camilla, la ragazza del Sei, che non sembra affatto intenzionata a mollare la presa. È chiaro che quello zaino rappresenti l'unica salvezza di Genn: non può sperare di sopravvivere a mani vuote, ma non può neanche avventurarsi più vicino di così alla Cornucopia perché è solo questione di attimi prima che qualcuno dei Favoriti si accorga di lui - Benji sembra particolarmente accanito nei suoi confronti e, nonostante Genn lo avesse preso in giro per la sua mira, anche un colpo alla spalla sarebbe fatale per lui.

Così, Alex _decide_ : non è trascorsa che una manciata di secondi da quando ha visto Genn al momento in cui afferra la balestra carica che attende solo di reclamare la sua prima vittima; posa la spada e prende la mira con attenzione per poi spedire un dardo dritto nella nuca di Camilla, che muore sul colpo e non è più un ostacolo alla fuga di Genn. Successivamente, tanto per salvare le apparenze, Alex porta una freccia a conficcarsi nel terreno a qualche decina di centimetri dal ragazzo.

Con il cuore che batte all'impazzata, Alex si volta prima che Genn possa incontrare il suo sguardo. _Che cosa sto facendo? Che diavolo mi prende?_ , si domanda con una punta di disperazione nel cuore, mentre recupera la sua spada e corre verso l'ingresso della Cornucopia dove Fede ha appena spezzato il collo del tributo del Sei in seguito ad un violento corpo a corpo. Incontra il suo sguardo, gli fa un occhiolino e il corpo del ragazzo morto cade sul prato con un tonfo umido; Alex reprime un conato di vomito - _non funziona così, lui è un automa, è addestrato ad uccidere -_ e si china a pulire la sua spada sull'erba, frattanto che con la coda dell'occhio scorge Genn che ha quasi raggiunto il limitare della foresta.

Il sollievo che lo avvolge è del tutto insensato e inspiegabile, ma Alex si costringe a non farci caso, guardandosi attentamente intorno.

La battaglia iniziale pare esser giunta al termine e l'odore acre e pungente di sangue che impregna l'aria è soffocante.

Il gruppo dei Favoriti si raduna attorno a lui e, contemporaneamente, il cannone inizia a sparare, un colpo per ogni caduto: Alex si guarda intorno e riconosce i corpi dei tributi maschi del Cinque e del Sei, le ragazze del Sette e dell'Otto, la ragazzina dal Tre ed entrambi i tributi del Nove e del Dieci.

Enrica gli si avvicina sorridente, alza la mano per farsi dare il cinque e Alex la asseconda con qualche attimo di ritardo; quando alza il braccio vede il sangue del ragazzo del Nove, che gli imbratta la manica della giacca fino al gomito.

«Ale, sei stato una forza!» si complimenta la ragazza «E manco un graffio ti sei fatto, io mi sono sbucciata il ginocchio. Ragazzi, dove sta il kit di pronto soccorso?» domanda tranquilla. Tess posa l'arco a terra e si sistema i vestiti addosso, indicando con un cenno distratto verso l'interno della Cornucopia. «Sarà con le provviste, immagino» replica, osservando Eleonora che usa la maglia del tributo del Sei per pulirsi il sangue dalle mani. Lei è davvero una minaccia: Alex non ha avuto modo di conoscerla bene durante l'addestramento, ma da quanto ha visto di come combatte, è certo che preferirebbe evitare di scontrarsi direttamente con una tizia del genere. Tra i Favoriti è sicuramente la più pericolosa, insieme a Benji. Lo cerca con lo sguardo e lo trova poco distante, intento a ripulire la lama dei suoi pugnali; come se si fosse accorto che lo sta fissando, Benji alza gli occhi su di lui e accenna un sorrisetto che fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene di Alex. Ricorda la sua espressione mentre gli puntava la spada contro il petto e sente montare dentro di sé una rabbia che non sa se dirigere verso Benji o se stesso, per non esser stato più cauto; poi distoglie l'attenzione da lui e indica la distesa di zaini e armi che giacciono abbandonati sul prato.

«Recuperiamo questa roba e mettiamola dentro al sicuro» propone, ottenendo subito il consenso degli altri. Tess impugna di nuovo l'arco e si arrampica sul tetto della Cornucopia, per controllare che nessuno degli altri tributi cerchi di attaccarli; Alex rimane all'erta e cerca di non darle le spalle, allontanandosi di qualche decina di metri.

Il corpo di Camilla è disteso sul terreno impregnato del suo stesso sangue e Alex ringrazia silenziosamente che il suo volto sia nascosto. È arrivato fin lì per recuperare la freccia che ha lanciato verso Genn e che ha visto conficcarsi nel terreno, ma è sparita: forse il ragazzo deve averla portata con sé nella fuga e... E niente.

Deve smettere di preoccuparsi delle sorti di _Dodici_ prima che questa storia gli si ritorca contro. In fondo, non è che un altro dei tributi che dovrà uccidere, presto o tardi; e forse, se continua a ripeterselo, comincerà a crederci sul serio.

Torna verso la Cornucopia, le braccia cariche di oggetti che potrebbero tornare loro utili; evita con decisione di guardare verso il tributo del Nove e si lascia cadere seduto su una cassa di provviste accanto a Enrica, che si è arrotolata la gamba dei pantaloni e si sta medicando una piccola sbucciatura sul ginocchio.

«È andata bene, no?» gli sorride subito lei, allungandogli una gomitata «Davide sarà contento».

Alex annuisce distratto, tenendo gli occhi fissi sull'esposizione di coltelli e stringendo le dita attorno all'elsa della sua spada come di riflesso. Pensa alle ultime parole che ha scambiato con Davide durante la notte precedente all'ingresso nelll'Arena e non è così sicuro che il loro mentore stia facendo i salti di gioia - però è certamente sollevato dal fatto che siano sopravvissuti entrambi.

I sei Favoriti si riuniscono all'interno della Cornucopia e prendono a rovistare fra armi e provviste; si sentono tutti molto spavaldi e al sicuro lì, dove hanno conquistato il bottino migliore.

«Io ho fame» annuncia Fede dopo un po', cercando fra le casse quella che contiene il cibo «Guardate, c'è del prosciutto!» esclama, sorridendo come se avesse scoperto l'acqua calda. Alex si trattiene a malapena dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo e si limita a replicare: «Forse dovremmo razionare le scorte, non credete?»

Gli altri lo osservano allo stesso tempo: Fede fa spalluce, Eleonora lo fissa in silenzio, Tess si limita a rigirarsi una scatoletta di tonno fra le mani ed Enrica fa balenare lo sguardo verso Benji, come in attesa di vedere la sua reazione prima di dire qualsivoglia cosa. Ed è proprio lui ad allungarsi verso Alex, a battergli una mano sulla spalla con fare fin troppo amichevole ed esibirsi in un sorriso che gli scopre i denti e non raggiunge gli occhi.

«E rilassati un po', dai!» lo esorta «Abbiamo appena passato indenni l'inizio degli Hunger Games, non credi sia il caso di festeggiare?»

 _No_ , vorrebbe rispondere Alex, _non festeggio proprio un cazzo. E sicuramente non con te._

Si limita a raddrizzare la schiena, invece, senza abbassare lo sguardo.

«Dico solo di fare attenzione a non esagerare. Siamo agli Hunger Games, in fondo, non in gita» replica, senza dare alcuna inflessione particolare alla propria voce. Per tutta risposta, il sorriso di Benji si allarga ancora di più. «Appunto» risponde e Alex si chiede se non vi sia una velata minaccia nelle sue parole «Non sai mai quale potrebbe essere il tuo ultimo pasto... Meglio approfittarne, non credi?»

Benji si allontana da lui e si siede accanto a Enrica, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle e intimando a Fede di dargli qualcosa da mangiare; poi l'attenzione di tutti i tributi viene catturata dall'arrivo di due enormi hovercraft di Capitol City, giunti per raccogliere i cadaveri delle prime vittime di quei giochi cruenti.

Alex osserva i movimenti meccanici dell'artiglio che cala verso il corpo del ragazzo del Nove e, con un lieve panico, cerca di reprimere ogni senso di colpa al ricordo delle sue grida agonizzanti e del modo in cui si sono spente. Del modo il cui _lui stesso_ le ha spente.

Per tutto il pomeriggio, i Favoriti si allenano con le armi, fanno un inventario delle provviste e cercano di stabilire un piano per giorni successivi.

«Qualcuno dovrà rimanere qui a fare la guardia» suggerisce Enrica verso sera, sgranocchiando dei crackers al formaggio. Sono seduti attorno ad un piccolo falò e, da come si sono stravaccati, ad Alex pare sul serio di trovarsi ad un bizzarro campeggio.

«Per forza» concorda Fede con la bocca piena. Tess ha ucciso un paio di conigli con qualche freccia scagliata discretamente e ne hanno fatto la loro cena «Non possiamo certo lasciare tutta quella roba incustodita mentre andiamo a scovare gli altri, no?»

Non ci sono lamentele o pareri contrari; Alex si limita a piluccare un osso, pensieroso. Sa bene che Fede ed Enrica hanno ragione, ma non c'è nessuno di cui si fidi abbastanza per concedergli - o concederle - il lusso di badare a tutte le loro scorte. Occhieggia lo zaino che ha posato accanto a lui e decide di riempirlo con acqua, cibo, medicine, e qualche pugnale di scorta: non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi abbindolare da uno di quei finti alleati.

«A proposito» s'inserisce Tess, seduta con le gambe accavallate su una cassa di medicinali «Che piani abbiamo? Da chi volete cominciare?» si pulisce elegantemente le dita con un po' d'acqua, gettando poi nel fuoco le ossa della sua porzione di coniglio. Fede, sdraiato sull'erba con le caviglie incrociate e i gomiti a sorreggerlo, alza il capo verso Benji, ridendo apertamente. «Io lo so da chi vuoi cominciare tu, eh?» esclama divertito e, di riflesso, le labbra di Benji si tendono in un ghigno.

«Quel ragazzino se l'è proprio cercata» replica, sputando un ossicino tra il legno che brucia. Le fiamme del falò si riflettono nei suoi occhi, dandogli un'aria diabolica.

«Ma chi, Dodici?» domanda Enrica, con una lieve smorfia d'euforia sul viso. Fede annuisce senza smettere di ridere e Alex sente montare dentro di sé un'ondata di rabbia e preoccupazione che gli annebbia il cervello e gli fa formulare una risposta senza rendersi conto di quello che sta dicendo.

«Non credi sia il caso di prendersela prima con quelli della tua taglia?» suggerisce, con una punta di scherno nella voce. Nonostante il calore del fuoco acceso, quando gli altri tributi si voltano verso di lui - Enrica ha alzato il capo con uno scatto così veloce che ha scombinato la sua treccia - la temperatura sembra essersi abbassata di diversi gradi.

 _Sei un coglione,_ si rimprovera Alex, mordendosi piano la lingua e sostenendo lo sguardo di Benji. «O almeno, di cercare prima quelli che potrebbero essere una vera minaccia» aggiunge, consapevole di aver fatto un passo falso. Per cosa, poi? Il benessere di Genn _non_ gli interessa, quindi prosegue «I due ragazzi del Sette e dell'Otto, per esempio. Sono scappati dalla Cornucopia insieme e--»

La voce di Benji lo interrompe, gelida e melliflua, dall'altra parte del falò. «Che c'è Alex?» domanda, maligno. Dà le spalle all'ingresso della Cornucopia e i suoi occhi brillano nella penombra «Per caso ti sei affezionato a quello _stronzetto_?»

Alex storce il viso in una smorfia, ma sente il battito del cuore accelerare in petto e si rende conto di star dicendo una bugia quando replica: «Non dire cazzate, non me ne frega _niente_ di lui. Dico solo che...»

«Però è strano» è Tess ad spezzare la sua frase questa volta; lo guarda con il capo leggermente piegato, come per studiarlo, come se volesse cercare una bugia nel suo linguaggio del corpo, e Alex si costringe a rimanere rilassato «Ti ho visto quando hai ucciso quella del Sei. L'hai centrata alla nuca con un solo colpo, poi però hai mancato quel tipo di un bel po' di centimetri» lo dice nel medesimo modo in cui una persona normale parlerebbe del tempo e strizza le palpebre, sospettosa «Non è che l'hai fatto di proposito?»

L'aria attorno al falò si fa ancora più tesa e Alex si sente improvvisamente scrutinato da tutti gli altri che, per la prima volta, lo guardano senza un briciolo di fiducia riflessa nei loro sguardi. Enrica sembra sgomenta; Alex si appiglia alla sua buona fede - è incredibile come un'assassina esperta come lei possa essere così ingenua, alle volte - e si limita a scrollare le spalle e sbuffare una risata.

«Certo che no» risponde, mettendo a rassegna i loro volti «Mi tremava la mano. Credete davvero che sbaglierei un colpo di _mia_ volontà quando ci sono tutti gli sponsor che vogliono puntare su chi combatte meglio?» optare per una mezza verità è una buona idea: l'espressione sul viso di Enrica si distende immediatamente e la ragazza si sporge verso di lui, gli stringe un ginocchio come per rassicurarlo. Eleonora si concentra a piluccare le ossa del suo coniglio, ma Benji non sembra affatto convinto.

«Quindi non ti crea nessun problema ucciderlo, giusto?» gli chiede, fissandolo dritto negli occhi con aria di sfida.

«Certo che no» mente Alex disinvolto, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

«Bene» il volto di Benji è solcato da un ghigno e i suoi denti bianchi riflettono la luce del fuoco proprio come il pugnale che si rigira fra le dita «Allora avrai tu l'onore di spezzargli il collo quando lo troviamo».

Alex inarca le sopracciglia con sufficienza e acconsente, ma il cuore ha preso a battergli così forte che si stupisce che gli altri non lo sentano. Pensa a Genn, al suo collo sottile e a quanto sarebbe facile romperglielo con un solo gesto; abbassa il capo, osservando la sua porzione di coniglio e si sforza di addentarlo per non destare sospetti, mentre si ritrova a sperare che il ragazzo del Dodici sia scappato molto lontano e non abbia intenzione di farsi trovare.

Uno scalpiccio delicato attira la sua attenzione e Alex getta immediatamente quel che rimane della sua cena a terra; afferra la spada e si alza in piedi, puntandola verso l'ingresso della Cornucopia. Gli altri Favoriti lo guardano stupefatti: Benji ha già stretto le dita attorno al suo pugnale preferito, ma per questa volta Alex non ce l'ha con lui.

«C'è qualcuno» sussurra a denti stretti e, in un attimo, la scena si trasforma: Tess incocca una freccia senza battere ciglio, Benji ha improvvisamente in mano ben tre coltelli, Enrica ha impugnato una lancia. Eleonora scruta l'oscurità al di fuori della Cornucopia ed è Fede che esclama: «Ti abbiamo sentito, sai! Puoi venir fuori da solo o cercare di scappare, tanto sei morto comunque».

Alex rimane con la spada in posizione di guardia, le orecchie tese a cogliere qualsiasi rumore; passa qualche secondo prima che una figura emerga dalle ombre ed entri nel cono di luce del falò, con le mani bene alzate.

I Favoriti rimangono immobili nelle loro posizioni di attacco, ma Alex la riconosce immediatamente: è Francesca, la compagna di Genn dal distretto Dodici. Ha gli occhi spalancati ed è evidentemente terrorizzata alla vista di sei tributi armati fino ai denti che sembrano pronti a farla a pezzi in dieci modi diversi, eppure conserva un'espressione determinata e non indietreggia.

«Guarda, guarda» Fede ridacchia al suo indirizzo e volta il capo verso Alex, profondamente divertito dalla situazione «Parli del Dodici e spunta una cenciosa».

Alex si morde la lingua per reprimere l'istinto di ribattere e continua a fissare Francesca davanti a lui; che Genn sia con lei? È improbabile, dato che da quanto ha constatato durante l'Addestramento, i due sembravano tutt'altro che amici. Ciò nonostante, lei gli era sembrata furba: non si sarebbe spinta fino alla Cornucopia senza uno scopo preciso in mente. Alex non riesce a capire di cosa potrebbe trattarsi, però non gli piace il modo in cui lei tiene lo sguardo su Benji che, dal canto suo, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e sorride.

«Puoi scegliere che fine fare, sai» prosegue Fede, indicando i suoi compagni «Spada, lancia, frecce, coltelli? Se ti decidi in fretta magari saremo anche veloci e non soffrirai per niente».

Francesca abbassa le braccia e lancia un'occhiata spaventata a tutti loro; quando parla, tuttavia,la sua voce è ferma e si rivolge soprattutto a Benji. «Non credo vi convenga» dice, suscitando l'ilarità del ragazzo.

«Spavalda» commenta divertito e Alex vede con la coda dell'occhio Enrica accigliarsi «E perché no, dolcezza?» domanda. Francesca fa un passo avanti e tutti raddrizzano le proprie armi, aggiustano la mira per seguirla, ma lei non sembra intimidita.

«Ho sentito che volete trovare il ragazzo del mio distretto, Genn» risponde e Alex sente il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene «Posso portarvi da lui».

Per un attimo nessuno dice nulla; poi Benji scoppia a ridere e fa qualche passo verso di lei, attirando Francesca a sé con un braccio sulle sue spalle.

«Sentito, Alex?» esclama al suo indirizzo «Lei è appena diventata la tua nuova amica».

 

**

 

_Davide è seduto di fronte a lui sul cornicione della finestra mentre Alex osserva i festeggiamenti che proseguono senza sosta nel cuore di Capitol City. Anche dal secondo piano del grattacielo riesce ad avere una visuale piuttosto buona sul centro della città, sul viale che ha percorso la sera della parata; al ricordo, Alex non riesce a trattenere un sorriso e ripensa all'intervista che ha fatto da poco con Elio, alle persone che lo applaudivano e chiamavano il suo nome. È così che vuole uscire dall'Arena: a testa alta e fra le acclamazioni della gente._

_«Vuoi?» la voce di Davide lo riporta alla realtà: il suo mentore gli sta offrendo un calice di vino - ce n'è appena un dito perché sa che Alex non beve, ma lui rifiuta comunque._

_«No, grazie» risponde e vede suo mentore accigliarsi. Gli piace, Davide: ha un modo di fare paterno che gli fa quasi sentire la nostalgia di abbracci che suo padre non gli ha mai riservato._

_«È la sera prima degli Hunger Games» ribatte Davide dolcemente «Non vuoi rilassarti un po'? So che l'alcol può fare brutti scherzi, ma in certi casi può anche essere utile a distendere i nervi». Alex pensa a Giovanni, il mentore del Dodici, e a quello che l'alcol ha fatto a lui._

_«Non sono nervoso. E voglio essere concentrato per domani» è tutto quello che dice allora, scrollando appena le spalle. Lo sguardo di Davide si fa, se possibile, ancora più apprensivo, e il suo mentore gli posa una mano sulla spalla._

_«Senti, Alex» gli dice, con un tono grave, e il ragazzo si fa più attento «Quando sarai nell'Arena domani, devi fare molta attenzione, okay? Tu sei forte, dico davvero. Credo che potresti vincere sul serio, ma...» s'interrompe e Alex sente una sorta di inquietudine stringergli il cuore; Davide gli sta facendo un complimento, ma il modo in cui lo guarda lo mette un po' a disagio «Tu sai combattere meglio di tutti i tributi che ho mai visto, però non hai mai davvero ucciso nessuno. E lo farai, nell'Arena. Non è una cosa semplice, Alex. I ragazzi che ti troverai davanti sono innocenti, proprio come te. Te ne renderai conto da solo, in un modo o nell'altro, e quando arriverai a realizzare questa cosa sarà dura e dubiterai di tutto quello che stai facendo»._

_Alex fissa Davide con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro lievemente affannato perché questo... Nessuno gli ha mai parlato davvero di cosa significhi uccidere una persona. E non capisce perché Davide lo stia facendo proprio ora, quando è a un passo dall'entrare nell'Arena e ha bisogno di restare concentrato, non di dubbi esistenziali su ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato._

_«E quindi?» chiede Alex. Vorrebbe suonare spavaldo, ma la voce esce in un sussurro roco._

_«E quindi, quando questo momento arriverà, potrai prendere due strade: o deciderai di evitare completamente il pensiero, continuerai a considerare gli altri tributi come dei semplici numeri come hai fatto finora e andrai avanti ad uccidere come se niente fosse» risponde Davide, non perdendo il contatto visivo. Alex deglutisce e non capisce il motivo per cui questa non dovrebbe essere l'opzione migliore: gli avrebbe garantito di vincere senza provare rimpianti, ma dallo sguardo di Davide intuisce che ci sia dell'altro._

_«Oppure?» incalza._

_«Oppure accoglierai il peso delle tue azioni e ti renderai conto che, nonostante tu abbia scelto di essere qui e ti sia offerto come tributo, non è davvero colpa tua. E soffrirai come un cane, ma... Conserverai la tua umanità. E in certi casi, è l'unica cosa che potrebbe salvarti, là dentro» le parole di Davide pesano come macigni su di lui, e Alex si sente soffocare: scuote la testa per schiarirsi le idee e la sente girare, così si alza in piedi._

_«Non capisco» soffia, guardando Davide che si alza con lui «Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?»_

_Prima che possa rendersene conto, Davide lo stringe in un abbraccio: Alex è un po' più alto di lui e si trova ad appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla mentre tenta goffamente di cingergli la schiena a sua volta._

_«Perché sei un bravo ragazzo,_ Alessio _» mormora Davide, senza allentare la presa «E non voglio vederti diventare un mostro»._

 

**

 

Una mano lo scuote energicamente e Alex si sveglia di soprassalto, portando istintivamente le mani all'elsa della spada che tiene sotto di lui e sbattendo le palpebre, confuso.

«Alex, svegliati. Datti una mossa, su!» lo incita Enrica, china su di lui con espressione spazientita. Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia, stranito. Il volto di Davide dal sogno è ancora vividissimo: le parole che gli ha rivolto la sera prima di entrare nell'Arena risuonano nella sua mente e gli pesano sul petto.

_Non voglio vederti diventare un mostro._

Alex si alza in piedi, accettando il pacchetto di crackers che Enrica gli porge con aria scontenta, mentre lancia occhiatacce a Francesca. Ha dormito accanto a Benji tutta la notte perché era l'unica esente dai turni di guardia, visto che nessuno si fida abbastanza di lei per lasciarla sola con tutte le loro armi. Non è ancora l'alba e il freddo penetra nelle ossa di Alex facendolo rabbrividire, quando al contempo recupera lo zaino che ha preparato e riempito la sera precedente. Si radunano tutti attorno alla Cornucopia e parlano a bassa voce, come se avessero timore di svegliare il resto dei tributi nell'Arena.

«Qualcuno deve restare qui mentre andiamo a sistemare qualche stronzetto» esordisce Benji, squadrando i compagni. Il suo sguardo si sofferma su Alex come a volerlo sfidare ad offrirsi, ma lui non ci pensa nemmeno.

«Resto io» propone Eleonora, alzandosi dalla cassa di cibo su cui ha preso posto chissà quando «Non me ne frega niente di quel tipo che volete ammazzare, quindi non mi dispiace restarmene qui».

Nessuno ha di che obiettare, così il gruppo rivolge l'attenzione a Francesca che raddrizza le spalle, godendosi il momento di comando che le è concesso.

«Genn non ha resistenza, non è in grado di correre. Ieri ho visto che si era nascosto poco lontano dal fiume, sono sicura che sia ancora da quelle parti» annuncia. Successivamente, considerato che soltanto lei sa di preciso dove si trovi il fiume, i Favoriti la seguono nella foresta, guardinghi.

Alex ispeziona minuziosamente ciò che hanno intorno; non dubita che Francesca li condurrà dritti da Genn e il gruppetto si muove nel sottobosco in silenzio, senza turbare la quiete spettrale dell'Arena di prima mattina. Camminano per qualche decina di minuti senza incontrare ostacoli, seguono Francesca lungo un sentiero nell'erba che può essere stato tracciato solo da piedi umani; ad un tratto, il gorgoglio delicato dell'acqua corrente riempie le loro orecchie e i Favoriti si trovano sulla riva del fiume. È solo questione di tempo ormai: Alex avanza lentamente, la mano stretta alla sua spada come se fosse l'unica ancora che gli impedisce di fare dietro front e andarsene immediatamente.

_Non voglio vederti diventare un mostro._

Genn non ha mai avuto la minima possibilità di scappare: dopotutto, sono sei contro uno, e quando Enrica strilla «Eccolo!» impugnando la sua lancia e indicando qualche decina di metri più avanti, lui ha a malapena il tempo di alzarsi dal giaciglio improvvisato che ha messo in piedi fra i cespugli, recuperare il suo zaino e mettersi a correre, mentre loro sono già prossimi al suo inseguimento.

È quasi patetico: Tess lo raggiunge per prima, gli fa uno sgambetto e Genn rovina al suolo con un gemito strozzato; tenta di rialzarsi in piedi, ma ora c'è anche Benji su di lui, che gli preme lo scarpone fra le scapole e lo costringe a terra. Dopo si china e ride a due centimetri dal suo viso.

«Preso» sogghigna, allungando un calcio al fianco di Genn che ritira su se stesso, mugolando dal dolore «Te l'avevo detto che te l'avrei fatta pagare, Dodici».

Alex sente una goccia di sudore scivolare lungo la sua nuca e dietro il collo mentre guarda Genn sollevare faticosamente il capo da terra, gli occhi colmi di lacrime rabbiose. Si sofferma per un attimo su Francesca, che lo osserva inflessibile; Genn sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, però cambia idea e punta lo sguardo in direzione di Alex.

«È tutto tuo» sorride Benji, afferrando Genn per il colletto della giacca e gettandolo ai piedi di Alex come un sacco di farina; il ragazzo si volta supino, si alza sui gomiti e lo fissa dritto negli occhi mentre Alex punta la spada verso la sua gola, sfiorando il suo mento con il metallo gelido.

È _questo_ il momento, capisce Alex, di cui stava parlando Davide. Guardando Genn negli occhi, cerca con tutte le sue forze di trasformarlo in un numero, un semplice _Dodici_ , una foto sbiadita che verrà proiettata in cielo durante la notte insieme a tutte quelle degli altri caduti della giornata; eppure osserva il viso di Genn e vede le sue labbra screpolate, il naso sporco di terriccio e le guance rigate di lacrime che nessuno asciugherà più, se solo Alex sposterà la punta della sua spada quanto basta per affondare nella carne morbida della sua gola.

Alex guarda Genn e il semplice _Dodici_ che ha evocato nella sua mente per facilitarsi il compito si sgretola, svanisce nell'azzurro liquido delle sue iridi e nel bianco dei suoi denti che mordono il labbro inferiore. Genn sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di non apparire debole, di non cedere alla paura anche mentre è faccia a faccia con il suo assassino; e Alex lo capisce bene, perché neanche lui è un debole. Ha una decisione da prendere e, in fondo, la scelta non è poi così difficile; Alex segue il suo istinto e - forse - non c'è mai stata alcuna alternativa.

Il colpo di cannone echeggia nell'Arena, improvviso e assordante.

 _Non voglio vederti diventare un mostro._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZAN ZAN ZAAAAAN! Momento suspance di fine capitolo con questi cannoni che sparano e Alex che deve prendere una decisione in fretta. Il caro Gennybello ovviamente è così sfigato che inciampa mentre fugge, ma che altro ci si poteva aspettare da lui? Si piglia pure le botte, poveraccio. Forse Alex deciderà di mettere fine alle sue sofferenze una volta per tutte.   
> Comunque qui ci siamo lanciate con descrizioni un po' sanguinose nella scena iniziale, speriamo non vi abbiano fatto troppo schifo. E ci scusiamo di nuovo con tutti i personaggi che sono stati trucidati/trasformati in assassini: vi auguriamo solo gioie, davvero. 
> 
> Un bacione a tutte, fateci sapere cosa ne pensate!


	4. La Fuga

L’idea di esser prossimo alla morte lo ha travolto nel momento esatto in cui Victoria ha letto il suo nome alla Mietitura. Essere sopravvissuto al bagno di sangue iniziale dei Giochi è stato poi una sorpresa, ma Genn non ha mai messo in conto di respirare ancora per un altro giorno.

La consapevolezza di smettere di esistere è insita in lui, lo ha sempre saputo e si è anche immaginato i mille modi in cui sarebbe potuto morire, lì  _ da solo _ , nel gelo della notte; ha sperato soltanto che - di qualunque evento drastico si trattasse - avvenisse in fretta, così da non soffrire e andarsene quantomeno in pace.

Ciò che non ha considerato è il fatto che sia proprio Alex -  _ quell’Alex -  _ ad essere l’artefice della sua dipartita.

Genn percepisce chiaramente la punta della spada sulla propria gola, sa che un leggero cambio di pressione lo farà morire dissanguato. Allora fa calare le palpebre, strizza gli occhi e trattiene il respiro. Sembra quasi si stia preparando ad una lunga immersione piuttosto che a essere ucciso.

Da Alex.

_ Sta per essere ucciso da Alex. _

Per un attimo, mentalmente, inizia a contare i secondi che trascorrono incredibilmente lenti, come se il tempo procedesse a rallentatore, e prega affinché tutto finisca prima di giungere al tre. Tuttavia, supera tale numero, arriva addirittura a cinque e poi… 

Poi non sa esattamente che cosa succede, non riesce a rendersene conto: apre di scatto gli occhi, mentre il tonfo di un cannone gli riempie le orecchie e riesce a stento a rotolare su un fianco e scansarsi, prima che il corpo privo di vita di Fede cada fragorosamente a terra, tra le foglie secche.

Genn evita di soffermarsi troppo sul volto contorto in una smorfia di sorpresa - più che di terrore - del tributo dell’Uno. Scatta all’indietro strisciando sul terreno perché non riesce ad alzarsi in piedi: sta tremando e non sa cosa fare. Solleva lo sguardo, vede Tess impugnare saldamente il suo arco, pronta a scoccare una freccia in direzione di Alex.

_ Alex _ .

Alex che non lo ha colpito.

Alex che ha trafitto Fede con la sua spada e che riserva la medesima sorte anche alla compagna di Distretto e  _ boom _ , un altro boato di un cannone fende l’aria.

Genn è bloccato. Vorrebbe aiutare, compiere qualsiasi cosa, specialmente quando Benji scaglia uno dei suoi fidati coltelli e prende Alex dritto ad una spalla - proprio come è successo con quel manichino nel centro di Addestramento. 

Alex si lascia scappare un urlo che somiglia di più ad un grugnito infastidito, mentre estrae la lama senza delicatezza e la ferita comincia a grondare di sangue.

Genn nota Francesca; inconsciamente le rivolge uno sguardo come volesse chiederle spiegazioni, ma perché mai dovrebbe dargliele? Quelli sono gli Hunger Games e lei non si è mai dimostrata sua amica. È persino sicuro che sia sul punto trafiggerlo con la lancia che soppesa in mano, però non accade nulla del genere poiché Genn si sente afferrare per un braccio, strattonare appena ed allora è costretto a sollevarsi da terra. Per un momento pensa che Benji stia tenendo fede alla promessa fatta in palestra e che un suo coltello sia pronto a colpirlo mortalmente; ma non è il tributo del Quattro che ha di fianco, è Alex.

«Cosa...» biascica Genn; viene interrotto da Benji che urla «Siete morti!» e che sta per lanciare nella loro direzione un altro pugnale.

Genn si ritrova faccia a faccia con Alex per la prima volta in assoluto e per un attimo - solo per un attimo - quella distanza quasi nulla lo rassicura. Sa bene che non significa niente, che scrutare quei due occhi neri come la pece così da vicino non ha importanza e che, se non si riprende alla svelta, morirà davvero. Deglutisce rumorosamente e vede le labbra di Alex muoversi; tuttavia non capisce e non sente ciò che l’altro vuole dirgli poiché, d’improvviso, ogni suono si è fatto ovattato.

Alex, così, è costretto a trascinarlo via come un bambino. Genn a stento gli sta dietro, le gambe si son fatte pesanti e persino le foglie che ricoprono il manto erboso dei boschi risultano un ostacolo insormontabile; però sa che per sopravvivere deve continuare a correre e non può fermarsi - tanto non potrebbe dal momento che Alex continua imperterrito a tirarlo, anche quando cambia improvvisamente direzione e Genn per poco non inciampa in una rete fitta di rami caduti.

La voce di Benji riecheggia ancora nell’aria; Genn non si volta per controllare se lui e gli altri Favoriti siano alle loro spalle oppure no - se solo osasse farlo capitombolerebbe a terra, considerato l’assente equilibrio.

Alex frena la corsa senza preavviso e Genn gli va a sbattere letteralmente addosso. Non gli chiede scusa -  _ tanto a che serve? _ \- e non può neppure farlo perché, di nuovo, Alex lo strattona fin quando non si ritrovano in quella che riconosce essere una depressione nel terreno sotto le radici di un grosso albero, un nascondiglio quasi perfetto dove si rannicchiano.

Improvvisamente, cala il silenzio: non ci sono più le grida dei Favoriti e tutto ciò che giunge alle orecchie di Genn è il proprio respiro affannato che si mescola con quello di Alex. Lo osserva mentre è di profilo, concentrato a captare qualsiasi rumore attorno.

Genn fa per parlare - anche se di cosa ancora non ne ha idea - ma viene fermato dalla mano di Alex che si preme sulla sua bocca e lo vede portarsi l’indice sulle labbra, fargli cenno di stare in silenzio. Gli obbedisce, mordendosi forte l’interno della guancia - e si fa anche male - pur di non emettere un singolo singhiozzo.    
Un crepitio di foglie secche raggiunge le loro orecchie tese, accompagnando i passi di quel che rimane dei Favoriti e, presumibilmente, Francesca. 

«Non possono essersi allontanati molto» è la voce di Enrica a tuonare, seguita da un ringhio da parte di Benji che forse ha piantato un coltello nel tronco di un albero con violenza, considerato che alcuni uccelli si alzano in volo di scatto e il loro battito d’ala è prorompente e ripetuto. 

«Quel ragazzino lo disintegro» esclama il tributo del Quattro. Seguono altri rumori che nessuno dei due decifra con esattezza e Genn si ritrova a trattenere il respiro. Ha Alex praticamente addosso che lo pressa contro una delle pareti di terra del loro nascondiglio di fortuna e una sua mano ancora sulla bocca. Pensa addirittura che, se solo volesse, potrebbe soffocarlo in quel preciso istante, gli basterebbe poco - oppure sollevare nuovamente la spada tinta già di rosso e conficcargliela nello stomaco. Che ne può sapere? Sì, lo ha appena salvato, ha evitato di colpirlo quando poteva benissimo andare fino in fondo, eppure non è successo e Genn non ne comprende il motivo. Sono nell’Arena, agli Hunger Games e Alex è forte, dovranno scontrarsi presto o tardi, no?   
_ Dovrà uccidermi presto o tardi, perché esita? Perché non adesso? _ si chiede allora.

Mille altri quesiti gli balenano in testa, ma nessuno di essi viene detto ad alta voce - anche perché è impossibilitato a farlo.   
«Torniamo alla Cornucopia» sente Benji sbraitare ancora «li cerchiamo più tardi e  _ tu _ » forse sta indicando Francesca, Genn ne è pressappoco sicuro «tu non osare allontanarti, vieni con noi».

Genn tira un sospiro di sollievo quando il chiacchiericcio attorno a loro cessa e Alex lo libera, facendo un passo indietro. Il pericolo, almeno per quel momento, è scampato.   
Una parte di lui gli suggerisce vigorosamente di scappare seduta stante perché è pur sempre al cospetto di un tributo del Due, uno tra i papabili vincitori che potrebbe spezzargli il collo in un battito di ciglia e sarebbe giusto e coerente agire in tal modo.

Quando, però, nota il sangue colare copiosamente lungo l’ingiuria sulla spalla, non ce la fa a sgattaiolare via,  _ non può. _

Alex non sembra nemmeno accorgersene, continua a ispezionare il luogo con lo sguardo e ripulisce la lama della spada sul tessuto dei pantaloni. 

«Stai bene?» chiede.

Genn schiude le labbra per un istante e ci mette qualche secondo a metabolizzare la domanda ricevuta. 

«S-sì» balbetta «ma tu… Sei ferito».

Alex abbassa distrattamente gli occhi e sfiora con due dita il taglio netto visibile anche da sopra la giacca a vento. 

«Oh» commenta «non è niente».

Genn sbuffa e, non sa in che modo, trova il coraggio di compiere qualche passo nella sua direzione. «È grave» attesta «e dobbiamo medicarla».

«No, davvero non d--».

«Guarda che morire per un’infezione è una delle cose più terribili che possa mai capitare, non credo che tu lo voglia» pronuncia quella frase con sufficienza, con una spavalderia che non ha mai ritenuto di avere, specialmente nei suoi confronti e nella prima occasione in cui davvero si stanno rivolgendo reciprocamente la parola. Genn si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, nervoso, almeno finché Alex non abbozza una risata e smorza la tensione. 

«D’accordo» dice «ma non qui». 

Genn si limita ad annuire. Comprende ciò che l’altro ragazzo sta intendendo: sono pur sempre in mezzo al bosco e il gruppo dei Favoriti - o qualsiasi altro tributo - potrebbe trovarli in breve tempo se non cambiano immediatamente zona; lo sa persino lui che non è affatto un asso in materia.

Allora iniziano a camminare, fianco a fianco, sebbene Genn fatichi a tenere il passo e ogni tanto debba accennare una corsa per non rimanere troppo indietro.   
Nonostante la spavalderia, le conseguenze della lesione alla spalla cominciano a sopraggiungere e Alex inizia ad essere stanco, tanto che deve fermarsi spesso, piegarsi sulle ginocchia e riprendere fiato. Gli dà fastidio mostrarsi in una condizione del genere, non è ciò che accade di solito; no, lui è quello forte su cui tutti gli abitanti del distretto Due contano e non può,  _ non deve _ farsi vedere debole.

Per sua fortuna, raggiungono presto un rifugio e nascondiglio ben più sicuro rispetto al precedente: una grotta che si estende a ridosso di un fiume di cui riescono a camuffare l’ingresso e renderlo invisibile a terzi grazie ad un ammasso di foglie e terriccio.

Lì entrambi possono finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo e Alex si siede a terra, lasciando scorrere la  schiena lungo una delle pareti rocciose. 

Genn gli si inginocchia accanto e mormora un flebile «Fa vedere». A causa della mancanza quasi totale di luce, ispezionare la ferita risulta difficile. «Dovresti toglierti la maglietta» suggerisce.

«Che?» esita Alex. 

Genn accenna un sorriso e non sa nemmeno se esso contenga entusiasmo oppure no; il tono che l’altro ha appena usato, tuttavia, è stato stridulo e acuto e… Sì, un po’ divertente - anche se di divertente, in quella situazione, non c’è niente. «Andiamo» lo rimprovera «non fare la ragazzina».

Alex tentenna ancora per un istante, ma lo sguardo al limite della supplica che Genn gli sta rivolgendo lo convince ad obbedire. «Ho garze e disinfettante nello zaino» comunica prima «prendili».

Genn annuisce distratto e rivolge un pensiero al proprio di zaino, ormai andato perso, e un po’ gli dispiace perché ha avuto la fortuna di trovarne uno ricco di provviste e invece adesso ne è totalmente a corto e forse morirà di fame. 

_ E che morte assolutamente patetica. _

Si allontana per un istante a recuperare l’occorrente per la medicazione; ci mette davvero poco - solo qualche secondo - e, quando si volta, la bocca gli si apre in maniera spontanea per lo stupore alla vista di Alex che usa la t-shirt che si è tolto per ripulirsi gli schizzi di sangue che gli sono finiti in precedenza sul viso.

Le bende quasi gli cadono di mano davanti ai muscoli ben definiti di Alex che si contraggono a seconda dei suoi movimenti; le vene sugli avambracci sono evidenti e pulsano con regolarità - riesce a scorgere anche quei lievi sussulti e… Sì, Alex è davvero bellissimo, non può fare a meno di constatarlo.

Deve scuotere la testa più volte per riprendere un minimo di auto-controllo e avere il coraggio di approcciarsi nuovamente all’altro tributo. Tiene lo sguardo basso, trafficando con ciò che ha tra le dita, perché se sollevasse la testa, probabilmente l’espressione che gli si è stampata in faccia lo tradirebbe e risulterebbe essere lui la  _ ragazzina _ .

«Non sono abituato a queste cose» dice, tanto per parlare di qualcosa e discostarsi dal proprio imbarazzo - per quanto la sua frase possa risultare ambigua.

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia «A cosa?».

Genn sospira, mentre versa del disinfettante sulla garza e con questa comincia a tamponare piano la ferita sulla spalla di Alex che sussulta appena e non per il bruciore che lo assale, più per il contatto con i polpastrelli gelidi dell’altro ragazzo che gli sfiorano delicatamente la pelle. «Nel mio distretto usiamo erbe e altri metodi naturali per curarci» mormora Genn e deve per forza alzare gli occhi per vedere che cosa sta facendo «non abbiamo medicine. Perlomeno, ci sono, ma non tutti possono permettersele».

Alex lo ascolta in silenzio e l’altro procede con lentezza e attenzione in ogni gesto. Ripulisce bene il taglio che è meno profondo di quanto immaginava - Benji ha una mira scarsa, però non pecca di forza - ma che ha causato comunque una perdita massiccia di sangue; una volta terminata la medicazione, fascia la spalla con delle bende. «Ecco fatto» commenta soddisfatto dell’opera compiuta «Visto? Non era difficile».

Alex scuote appena il capo; in realtà, se la sarebbe cavata bene anche da solo -  _ forse  _ \- ma non lo ammette a voce alta «Ora tocca a te».

Genn lo fissa perplesso «Come scusa?».

«Tu. Vediamo che ti sei fatto».

«Non mi sono fatto niente».

«Andiamo, ti hanno strattonato parecchio. Diamo una controllata».

Genn si morde il labbro inferiore e rigira tra le dita le garze sporche che poi getta in un angolo remoto della grotta. «Non ce n’è bisogno» sussurra. I colpi assestati che Benji gli ha riservato sicuramente hanno causato enormi lividi sul suo corpo e alcuni iniziano già a farsi sentire, ma niente che necessiti di un intervento immediato e tempestivo.

Alex piega la testa di lato e lo fissa sottecchi, curvando le labbra all’insù in un mezzo sorriso lontanamente divertito. «Oh, ma non è giusto» si lamenta «tu mi hai visto senza maglietta».

Genn sente le proprie guance avvampare ed è costretto a discostare lo sguardo, a puntarlo in qualunque direzione non sia il volto di Alex o il suo petto ancora nudo - _soprattutto_ il petto ancora nudo.

_ Che poi _ , ragiona,  _ non c’è davvero nulla da vedere _ . 

«Dovresti riposarti» cambia discorso «Hai perso molto sangue».  _ E stai straparlando _ , aggiunge mentalmente. Si sposta, sedendosi a qualche metro di distanza dall’altro ragazzo e flette le ginocchia al petto. Percepisce chiaramente lo sguardo di Alex addosso, come è accaduto nelle occasioni precedenti durante la parata o in palestra ed è una piacevole sensazione possedere di nuovo quel piccolo atto di normalità e velata sicurezza.

Alex, intanto, si riveste, indossando di nuovo la maglietta nera seppur intrisa di liquido rosso. Dovrebbe lavarla, lo sa, però non ha le forze per alzarsi e compiere un gesto simile e non chiederebbe mai a Genn di farlo al proprio posto.

Dentro a quella grotta sono esenti dal pericolo, almeno per il momento, e Alex si concede il lusso di abbassare le palpebre e spera che ciò lo aiuti ad essere meno debole di quanto lo sia effettivamente. Che lo voglia o no, l’emorragia subita lo ha destabilizzato parecchio e deve concedersi del tempo per riprendersi.

Genn, intanto, non osa muoversi né parlare. Non sa più a cosa effettivamente pensare e si chiede cosa gli sponsor faranno ora. Quel che ha compiuto Alex per lui non è cosa da niente, tutt’altro: si è ribellato ai Favoriti, al suo gruppo - ne ha uccisi addirittura due.

Non ha idea di quali siano i veri valori di Capitol City, ma ha il presentimento che tradire un’alleanza prestabilita - perché tutti sono consapevoli del fatto che le unioni tra Favoriti sono premeditate - non sia un aspetto ben visto.

Probabilmente Alex ha perso punti per una possibile vittoria per colpa sua e Genn non vuole essergli d’intralcio. Non vuole che Alex perda per.. Per cosa? Per salvare la vita ad un patetico e insulso tributo del Dodici? Non avrebbe neanche senso.

Per un breve istante gli balena in testa l’idea di abbandonare il rifugio, approfittando del fatto che Alex sembra stia dormendo, e correre via, unicamente per la sua salvezza.

Poco importa che ciò lo condurrebbe ad una morte certa, specialmente se considera la rinnovata minaccia di Benji o l’ipotetica - ma tangibile - opzione di incontrare Eleonora che lo atterrisce addirittura di più; è convinto che lei possa ucciderlo solo con una spinta e non è tanto per dire.

Poi però non lo fa, resta lì in silenzio per ore fin quando i muscoli di braccia e gambe non si intorpidiscono.

Quando Alex riapre gli occhi, il sole è in procinto di tramontare.

Non ci sono stati ulteriori colpi di cannone durante il giorno, quindi nessun tributo ha perso la vita: a Capitol City si saranno annoiati durante la diretta.

Genn gli è ancora accanto, rannicchiato su se stesso e, in quella posizione, pare ancora più piccolo e minuto di quanto lo sia effettivamente.

Alex si lascia scappare un sospiro; intuisce che non si sia mosso per niente e che, quindi, probabilmente non ha neppure mangiato. Si allunga a recuperare il proprio zaino abbandonato a poca distanza e si maledice nell’immediato perché solo quell’azione gli causa una fitta atroce alla spalla - e,  _ accidenti _ , avrebbero potuto mettere anche degli anti-dolorifici nel kit del pronto soccorso.

Purtroppo non si è portato dietro numeroso scorte di cibo, avendo la convinzione di tornare sano e salvo alla Cornucopia e addentare della selvaggina succulenta cotta a puntino; ha soltanto due scatolette di tonno e un piccolo pacchetto di grissini al sesamo.

Genn solleva il capo attirato dal rumore che l’altro sta producendo e lo vede sporgergli una delle scatolette. Ha fame e lo stomaco gli brontola, eppure esita di fronte a quell’offerta. «No» mormora «sono le tue provviste».

Alex sbuffa. «Hai perso lo zaino» replica «e dubito tu sappia cacciare, quindi… Prendi».

Genn assottiglia lo sguardo e no, non sa cacciare, ma perché devono sempre ricordarglielo tutti? Scuote appena il capo e afferra la lattina di tonno con noncuranza; la apre lentamente e spera di non essere così impacciato da tagliarsi mentre lo fa - non ha dimestichezza con roba del genere, non sa neppure che sapore abbia. Lui è abituato a verdura, frutti di bosco - quando è stagione e ha la fortuna di trovarli - e pane raffermo.

Quando mette in bocca un pezzo di quella poltiglia rosea, fa una smorfia, però tutto sommato è buona.

Alex apre il pacco di grissini, ne prende uno e se lo rigira tra le dita. È sul punto di addentarlo quando la voce flebile di Genn lo ferma «Alex?».

«Mh?».

«Posso chiederti una cosa?».

«Immagino di sì».

Genn trattiene il respiro per un istante. Sa benissimo quali parole dovrebbero uscirgli di bocca perché sono le stesse che non hanno abbandonato la sua mente per delle ore e sarebbe davvero facile esternarle se l’altro non lo fissasse con quei due occhi scuri e il suo cuore non fosse sul punto di esplodere. Si focalizza su quel che rimane del tonno nella scatola prima di proseguire. «Perché non mi hai ucciso?» ed è come un fulmine a ciel sereno «Insomma, per quale motivo mi hai salvato? Ero lì, ti sarebbe bastato poco, ma non l’hai fatto».

Alex si aspettava una domanda del genere, l’ha messa in conto nel momento esatto in cui ha colpito Fede con la spada e non il suo vero obiettivo. Tuttavia, ipotizzare un tale quesito e trovarselo davanti in attesa di una spiegazione esaustiva è diverso. 

Così si morde forte il labbro inferiore, abbassa lo sguardo e forse comincia a sudare freddo. «Tieni, prendi anche questo» dice alla fine e gli porge anche la propria razione di cibo ed è una replica talmente fuori luogo e inaspettata che Genn strabuzza gli occhi e schiude appena la bocca. «Non hai risposto» fa notare.

No, non lo ha fatto. Il punto è che Alex  _ non può  _ farlo perché neppure lui se lo sa spiegare. Non ha idea di cosa sia successo, non conosce il motivo per cui ha ucciso a sangue freddo altri tributi e non ha battuto ciglio e invece, quando si è trattato di Genn, non ne ha avuto il coraggio, si è bloccato e avrebbe preferito conficcarsi la spada nello stomaco piuttosto che colpirlo.

Sarebbe morto pur non ucciderlo e questo non può dirlo ad alta voce, non ancora, perché non è logico, non è razionale, è privo di senso.

«Mangia» ordina Alex. 

Genn si sente davvero come un bambino, di nuovo. «E tu?» biascica e decide di accordare il cambio repentino di argomento, sebbene desideri ancora una spiegazione valida, una ragione a giustificare il fatto di essere ancora vivo.

«Sei pelle ed ossa» replica Alex «e quando usciremo da qui, mi aspetto che ti regga sulle tue gambe. Se non mangi, non credo che ce la farai, per cui...». Lascia la frase in sospeso, posando la lattina a terra e non assicurandosi che l’altro la prenda. Distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo dritto di fronte a sé.

Genn non osa più chiedergli niente. Serra la mascella e riprende a mangiare, svogliatamente. Se Alex lo ha salvato, sa bene che la prossima volta che imbatteranno in Benji, la storia non si ripeterà e che quindi morirà.

Lo sa, se lo sente.

Sente chiaramente che, non appena metteranno piede fuori da quella grotta, smetterà di respirare o lo farà più tardi.

Alex lo ha protetto una volta, ma è certo che non lo farà per sempre.

 

***

 

La notte cala rapida sull’Arena - forse fin troppo, ma gli Strateghi hanno evidentemente pensato di far sopraggiungere prima l’oscurità, considerata la monotonia di quella giornata.

Genn fissa le scatolette di tonno ormai vuote abbandonate in un angolo della grotta insieme alle garze sporche. Alex è crollato nuovamente nel sonno; sente il suo respiro regolare riempire l’aria e si perde per qualche secondo a fissare il suo volto rilassato. È diverso che vederlo da sveglio, non c’è l’espressione perennemente all’erta, seria e fiera; è più docile, si avvicina di più ad un ragazzo della sua età. In realtà, non gli ha chiesto quanti anni abbia né qualunque altra informazione. Probabilmente sono coetanei, anche se Genn viene quasi sempre classificato come ben più giovane - solo qualche mese prima, ricorda, lo hanno scambiato per un tredicenne,  _ addirittura _ .

Contrae il viso in una smorfia per trattenersi dall’impulso di svegliarlo e, semplicemente, parlare; non lo fa perché lo considera al livello di un vero e proprio crimine.

Si rannicchia in posizione fetale, sul terriccio umico e si stringe della giacca a vento che riscalda poco e niente. Certo, un sacco a pelo sarebbe stato molto comodo ed è pressappoco sicuro che fosse nello zaino che aveva recuperato, ma… Già, è andato perso.

Cerca di riscaldarsi come può, stringendosi su sé stesso e chiude gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi in breve tempo - che poi potrebbe avvicinarsi ad Alex e così si scalderebbero entrambi, ma no, davvero, non deve neanche formulare un pensiero del genere.

Per sua fortuna, il suo desiderio viene accolto e, nel giro di qualche minuto, si addormenta.

Il sonno che lo avvolge, tuttavia, non dura molto.   
Dopo poco, infatti, sono dei lievi gemiti da parte di Alex a costringere Genn a sollevare le palpebre. Si mette in ginocchio, piega il capo di lato e osserva l’altro ragazzo che ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semi-aperta. Non è sveglio, ma nota come la ferita sulla sua spalla stia sanguinando di nuovo e abbondantemente. 

Si avvicina cauto, frugando prima nel loro unico zaino a disposizione: ci sono altre garze, ulteriore disinfettante, però Genn sa che solo quello non basta a far cessare l’emorragia e che può essergli davvero poco d’aiuto.

Si morde appena il labbro inferiore, passando lo sguardo dal volto di Alex all’entrata nascosta del loro nascondiglio. Sarebbe semplice uscire e raccattare quelle erbe che sa essere utili alla cicatrizzazione; nel suo distretto, lui è un mago di rimedi naturali. Molte persone lo accolgono nelle loro case per curare le ingiurie provocatosi in miniera o quelle dei pochi cacciatori presenti. Certo, si è sempre trattato di piccoli graffi e tagli e mai niente di così grave come la lesione di Alex, ma è sicuro che possano funzionare ed essere efficaci comunque - ammesso e concesso che siano presenti anche nell’Arena.

Sospira sommessamente e allora si alza e si muove. Esce fuori dalla grotta e si accerta di ricoprire l’imbocco del rifugio esattamente come prima per non renderlo visibile a nessuno eccetto sé stesso.

Il silenzio è opprimente, ma è contento che non vi siano strani rumori ad attestare la presenza di qualcun altro.

Muoversi in quel buio fitto non è facile e Genn finisce per inciampare e schiantarsi a terra per tre volte. Ha paura, non può nasconderlo e, quando percepisce dei lievi scricchiolii ed essi si infrangono nelle sue orecchie, si blocca improvvisamente e trattiene il respiro. Se solo uno degli altri tributi lo vedesse, non ci metterebbe più di dieci secondi ad ucciderlo e far scoccare il cannone.

Serra gli occhi e poi si dà mentalmente dell’idiota perché quello è un metodo certo per assicurarsi la morte. Scuote il capo e si guarda attorno, all’erta; trattiene il respiro per un istante e il rumore udito cessa.

Deve soltanto sbrigarsi.

_ E possibilmente non comportarti da femminuccia _ , si rimprovera.   
Gli occorrono venti minuti per ritrovare le erbe predilette. Si infila in tasca qualche foglia e, se non fosse così agitato, raccatterebbe altro, ma fa appena in tempo a reperire ciò di cui necessita e fugge via, verso la grotta nella quale si rintana.

Alex è ancora avvolto nel sonno, ma i suoi lamenti non sono cessati. A Genn pare stia parlando sul serio, solo che nessuna delle sue parole è comprensibile. Gli si inginocchia accanto e, cercando in tutti i modi di non svegliarlo, sfila la sua maglietta - non senza difficoltà, perché far passare le sue braccia muscolose attraverso le maniche strette è un’impresa.   
Le bende che prima ha piazzato sulla ferita sono pregne di sangue. Le rimuove con cautela e con garze pulite e disinfettante effettua una seconda medicazione.

Alex solleva le palpebre in quel momento, sbattendole più volte. Emette un mugolio e si schiarisce la voce tossendo. «Genn...» biascica e lo guarda con occhi socchiusi.

Genn non gli risponde, continua la propria operazione con un attenzione maniacale. Si mette in bocca due delle foglie che ha raccolto e le mastica per ridurle in una poltiglia che dopo sputa e spalma sul taglio ora ben visibile sulla pelle chiara dell’altro ragazzo. «Questa aiuta a cicatrizzare più in fretta» spiega e potrebbe anche aggiungere che si tratta di foglie sedum e descrivere tutte le proprietà benefiche, ma tanto che importerebbe «e so che magari fa schifo, ma… Il disinfettante non bastava».

Alex nemmeno lo sta a sentire. «Che hai… Fatto?» dice e il suo tono di voce non è per niente fermo e lui, probabilmente, non è del tutto lucido «Sei… Sei uscito da solo?».

«Beh, sì».

«N-non dov-- Non devi. Non andare mai solo, è pericoloso e sei troppo… Troppo...».

Le frasi di Alex sono disconnesse e Genn riesce a stento a starci dietro. Tuttavia, è davvero intenzionato a sapere dove quel discorso vada a finire, quindi domanda: «Sono troppo cosa?».

Alex si lascia andare ad un lungo sospiro prima di dire: «Sei troppo piccolo».

La faccia di Genn si contrae in una smorfia che dovrebbe apparire indignata, ma che in realtà è soltanto leggermente scocciata. «Io non sono piccolo» si lamenta. Alex, però, non recepisce la replica e una sua mano si è già stretta intorno al polso di Genn, avvolgendolo completamente. «Non andare solo, per… Per favore» ripete e i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre compie tale supplica.

_ Stai di nuovo straparlando _ , pensa Genn.

La presa di Alex sul polso si allenta quasi subito, ma non valuta l’opzione di scansarsi e liberarsene. Si rannicchia al suo fianco, lasciando perdere la t-shirt e coprendolo soltanto con la giacca a vento. 

Gli basta una manciata di minuti per addormentarsi e, questa volta, lo fa con il velo di un sorriso sulle labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, amici!   
> Iniziamo col dire che rileggere questo capitolo prima di postarlo è stata una gioia perché infermiera Genn > > > > mondo. Siamo molto felici di com’è uscito e speriamo sia piaciuto anche a voi! Ovviamente Alex non ha ucciso Genn perché sennò dove finiva la storia? E anche Benji l’ha scampata, ma almeno uno dei due ce lo siamo levato dalle scatole. Per Tess ci dispiace un po’ perché lei è simpatica, ma d’altronde siamo agli Hunger Games.   
> Le canzoni per questo capitolo, giusto per stare allegre, sono The Scientist dei Coldplay e You Won’t Feel a Thing dei The Script.  
> In tutto questo torniamo a dire che Genn esperto di erbe è assolutamente CANON e chi vuole intendere intenda; invece per quanto riguarda Alex con il fisicaccio, ci teniamo a precisare che era necessario ai fini della coerenza della trama, visto che ha passato tutta la vita ad allenarsi. Nella realtà sappiamo benissimo che ha la pancetta da birra e pizza, e va bene così. Comunque questo capitolo è super fluff, non trovate? E #YouGoGenn che finalmente si fa valere.   
> Speriamo tanto che vi sia piaciuto, vi esortiamo a farci sapere cosa ne pensate e vi ringraziamo tantissimo per tutte le cose belle che ci scrivete! Un bacione a tutti, ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornamento <3
> 
> PS: riproponiamo la colonna sonora ufficiale che è Experience di Einaudi e ogni volta è da brividi. #GrazieLudovico


	5. Siamo una squadra

Qualche pallido raggio di sole filtra fra le foglie che coprono l’ingresso della piccola caverna e l’unico suono che spezza la quiete è il respiro pesante di Genn che dorme ancora, rannicchiato al suo fianco e con la mano di Alex fra le sue. 

Alex batte le palpebre, cercando di scacciare completamente il sonno che lo intontisce un po' e osserva le proprie dita attorno al polso sottile dell’altro ragazzo. 

Il ricordo della notte appena passata riaffiora alla sua mente come un sogno: Genn che gli sfilava la maglietta, il tocco delle sue dita fredde - ma delicate - sulla pelle mentre gli medicava la ferita, l’ondata improvvisa di panico che lo aveva assalito quando si era reso conto che Genn doveva essere uscito  _ da solo _ , di notte. Alex si sente arrossire al solo pensiero di quello che potrebbe aver detto per farlo finire in quella situazione e si perde per un momento ad osservare il viso del suo nuovo compagno ancora addormentato: le labbra socchiuse e le ciglia chiare che fremono appena, sfiorandogli le guance, lo fanno apparire ancora più giovane di quanto probabilmente non sia; tiene le ginocchia piegate in posizione fetale come a volersi fare più piccolo, per occupare meno spazio possibile. Eppure stringe la mano di Alex fra le sue come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza e, d’un tratto, il bisogno istintivo di tenerlo al sicuro s’impossessa di Alex e gli fa battere il cuore leggermente più forte. 

Ha smesso di farsi domande sul perché le sue facoltà mentali sembrino abbandonarlo ogni volta che Genn lo guarda negli occhi: sa solo che, quando lo fa, qualsiasi priorità viene improvvisamente subordinata al  _ desiderio _ bruciante e incontrollabile come non l’ha mai sentito prima. Non è come avere fame e volere del cibo o come allenarsi duramente e sperare in una gratificazione dai suoi superiori: no, è un istinto molto più primordiale, prepotente e sconosciuto. Alex ne è terrorizzato, ma non sa come spegnerlo e, in fondo, nemmeno vuole farlo. 

Osserva il petto di Genn alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente seguendo il suo respiro, si riempie le orecchie del suo delicato russare - sono sbuffi, più che altro - poi lascia scorrere il pollice lungo la pelle morbida del suo polso finché non trova la vena e percepisce chiaramente il battito regolare del cuore. 

Alex ha fatto tanti sbagli, ma è certo che salvare la vita di Genn non sia uno di quelli. 

Un brivido di freddo percorre la sua spina dorsale e Alex si rende conto di avere solo la giacca a coprirlo a mo’ di lenzuolo. Allontanare la sua mano da quelle di Genn è quasi doloroso, eppure si costringe a farlo; dopodiché recupera la propria maglia, lurida e maleodorante, e la indossa storcendo il naso. Una fitta acuta alla spalla lo costringe a soffocare un gemito di dolore per non disturbare Genn; Alex maledice Benji ancora una volta per averlo costretto in quelle condizioni. Si stuzzica la fasciatura con due dita, cercando di sollevare le bende per sbirciare lo stato della ferita; riesce ad alzarle di appena qualche millimetro - è davvero una medicazione ben fatta - però non vede nulla.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» la voce gelida di Genn lo fa sobbalzare e Alex è vagamente intimorito quando lo vede sollevarsi di scatto dalla sua posizione rannicchiata e inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, schiaffeggiandogli le mani per allontanarle dalle bende «Devi lasciarti stare o non guarisce niente».  

Nonostante si sia appena svegliato, Genn pare lucidissimo; preme delicatamente due dita sulla pelle attorno alla fasciatura e osserva attentamente la sua reazione. È così vicino che Alex riesce a scorgere le sfumature più scure delle sue ciglia vicino alla palpebra e le singole screpolature che marcano le sue labbra carnose. Improvvisamente è molto consapevole del proprio odore terribile e dell’aspetto trasandato che deve avergli lasciato la nottata; si sente in imbarazzo e anche incredibilmente stupido. 

«Ti fa male se faccio così?» Genn parla a bassa voce e non lo guarda negli occhi; ha le guance un po’ più rosse e Alex si trova a desiderare ardentemente di sfiorarle con le dita.

«No» Alex scuote il capo e poi cerca di piegare il collo per guardare la propria spalla sinistra «Non si sta infettando, vero?» aggiunge, preoccupato. Genn scosta il tessuto della maglietta ed esamina attentamente la pelle attorno alle bende, che è rosea e ha un aspetto sano; poi tasta sotto la sua ascella e Alex sussulta, imbarazzato. Lo sguardo che Genn gli rivolge è divertito, ma non c’è traccia di scherno nella sua voce quando risponde: «No, non credo. Se si fosse infettata sentiresti più dolore, la pelle si sarebbe arrossata e i linfonodi si sarebbero ingrossati. Non è successo niente di tutto questo, quindi…» Genn solleva appena le spalle e gli sorride «Sei a posto. Hai comunque perso parecchio sangue, ti conviene riposare ancora per un po’» conclude, sedendosi sui talloni e allontanandosi da lui quanto basta affinché i loro respiri non si confondano più l’uno con l’altro. 

Alex è decisamente impressionato. «Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» gli domanda, curioso e meravigliato. Si rende conto che a lui, nel Due, non hanno mai insegnato niente del genere: si è gettato a capofitto negli Hunger Games con una conoscenza approfondita sulle armi e come usarle per uccidere i suoi avversari, ma del tutto ignorante sulle procedure mediche di base. La filosofia era sempre stata quella, dopo tutto:  _ “ammazzali prima che loro ammazzino te _ ”.

Genn alza le spalle ancora una volta, grattandosi la nuca come se fosse una cosa da niente, come se non avesse appena evitato ad Alex un’infezione che probabilmente sarebbe risultata fatale. 

«Le ho sempre sapute, credo. Mio padre era molto bravo e ha insegnato a me e alle mie sorelle un sacco di cose. Mi piaceva dargli una mano quando la gente veniva a casa nostra a chiedergli un rimedio e, quando lui è morto, ho continuato io. Tradizione di famiglia, tipo» parla a bassa voce e tiene il capo chinato, tormentandosi le dita con fare nervoso. Alex sente il sangue gelarsi nelle vene e improvvisamente desidera non avergli mai fatto questa domanda. 

«Mi dispiace» soffia, mortificato. Genn alza immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, perplesso.

«Per cosa?» chiede. 

Alex si morde piano la lingua; non è mai stato molto bravo ad esprimersi a parole e ha paura di risultare indelicato. 

«Per tuo padre» replica, semplicemente, e vede Genn incurvare la schiena e il suo sguardo farsi più cupo.

«Non fa niente» gli sente sospirare «è successo anni fa, un incidente in miniera. Ce ne sono tanti, sai».

Alex non lo sa, a dire vero. Non sa nulla del Dodici, né di qualunque altro distretto di Panem: conosce solo il Due, con il centro di addestramento per Pacificatori dove è cresciuto, il dormitorio spoglio e le case tutte uguali. Se qualcuno si ferisce o si ammala lì viene trasferito in un ospedale poco fuori dal centro abitato e la maggior parte delle persone fanno ritorno dopo poco tempo, guariti. Non tutti, però: al Due si addestrano i soldati e non c’è spazio per i deboli. Forse Genn è stato fortunato a nascere nel Dodici; poi Alex pensa alle miniere, osserva il volto magro e smunto di un ragazzo abituato a fare la fame per giorni e cambia idea. 

«Beh, lo devo ringraziare» dice, ma non è sicuro che le parole che pronuncia gli appartengano per davvero «Se tu ora non fossi così bravo, ora forse sarei morto».

Il complimento tinge le guance di Genn di un delicato rossore e le sue labbra s’incurvano verso l’alto.

«Non ancora, un’infezione non ti uccide così in fretta» lo corregge divertito e Alex si sente ancora più ignorante; poi Genn si allunga a sfiorargli la mano che tiene in grembo e il contatto con i suoi polpastrelli gli fa venire la pelle d’oca «Comunque, sei stato tu il primo a salvarmi la vita. Direi che è il minimo che potessi fare, no?» 

È puro istinto a guidare i gesti di Alex, mentre porta le proprie dita ad incunearsi fra quelle di Genn e le fa intrecciare delicatamente, guardandolo negli occhi. È come se non fosse più padrone del proprio corpo né della propria mente e, piuttosto che sentirsi terrorizzato come dovrebbe - sta gettando all’aria qualsiasi strategia e buon senso per… che cosa, esattamente? - Alex percepisce il suo petto espandersi come un palloncino, pronto a volare via. 

«Va bene così, è giusto che ci proteggiamo a vicenda» asserisce, stringendo delicatamente la presa «Siamo una squadra adesso, okay? Io e te siamo nella stessa squadra».

Genn batte le palpebre e si morde le labbra, ma non riesce a trattenere del tutto un sorriso che gli fa brillare gli occhi; annuisce, accarezza con l’indice le nocche di Alex e si fa impercettibilmente più vicino. 

Nella penombra della caverna i loro respiri sono l’unico rumore che spezza il silenzio e quella piccola dichiarazione, così semplice eppure incredibilmente importante, sigilla un patto che nessuno dei due riesce a pronunciare ad alta voce.

Sono una  _ squadra. _

  
  


***

  
  


Restano nascosti per due interi giorni nella caverna ed è un vero miracolo che gli Strateghi glielo permettano. 

In fondo quelli sono gli Hunger Games, ci sono telecamere ovunque e basterebbe premere un bottone nella sala di comando affinché qualche terribile disgrazia di abbatta su di loro, costringendoli a tornare bruscamente alla realtà. 

Ad Alex pare di star vivendo in una bolla, un piccolo universo che comprende solo se stesso e Genn, in cui sono liberi di scherzare, di parlare, di conoscersi senza preoccuparsi di essere uccisi da un momento all’altro, per il divertimento di una nazione malata.

Hanno un vero colpo di fortuna quando un paio di scoiattoli si avventurano all’interno della grotta, procurando loro la cena senza bisogno che nessuno dei due si allontani. Acqua ne hanno e Genn cambia le bende di Alex prima di dormire: la ferita è quasi completamente cicatrizzata e, anche se fa ancora male, presto non avrà più nemmeno bisogno di una fasciatura. 

Probabilmente gli Strateghi li lasciano stare perché l’attenzione di Panem è concentrata su altri tributi. Il primo giorno sono due i colpi di cannone che risuonano nell’Arena: quando la sera proiettano in cielo i volti dei tributi caduti, Alex si allontana dalla caverna per qualche minuto e torna per informare Genn che si tratta della ragazzina del Cinque e del ragazzo dell’Undici - Margherita e Leiner, specifica il biondo. Alex non si è disturbato ad imparare i nomi di nessuno, ma Genn li ricorda quasi tutti: oltre i Favoriti, gli unici rimasti ancora in vita sono Eva, il ragazzo del Tre, Aurora dal Sei, Lorenzo dal Sette che probabilmente si trova con Madh dell’Otto - Genn è certo che abbiano fatto amicizia e Alex ricorda di averli visti scappare insieme dal bagno di sangue - poi ci sono solo Vivian dall’Undici e Francesca.

C’è una domanda delicata che preme sulle labbra di Alex, ma non è certo di volerla esternare; dopotutto, il secondo giorno nella caverna passa tranquillo, anche se viene scandito da altri due funesti colpi di cannone. E poi, anche se Alex è curioso di sapere cosa ne pensi Genn del comportamento di Francesca, non è detto che il ragazzo abbia una risposta precisa. In fondo lei vuole solo arrivare alla fine, giusto?

Alex ha imparato una cosa di Genn: nonostante la situazione tutt’altro che favorevole, ha un senso dell’umorismo inusuale e leggermente tendente all’auto-mortificazione, che in più di un’occasione lo ha portato a scoppiare a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi. Dal canto suo, ha scoperto di essere disposto a mettersi in ridicolo inventando battute sceme e decisamente non da lui, pur di sentire la risata scomposta e singhiozzante di Genn. 

Se c’era una cosa che non si aspettava dagli Hunger Games era di trovarsi piegato in due con l’addome che gli doleva dal gran ridere e una mano premuta sulla bocca per soffocare i suoi stessi schiamazzi, mentre Genn gli raccontava di un vecchio incidente con un paio di capre e un rastrello da giardino. In fondo, quello che proprio non aveva messo in conto - e non solo dagli Hunger Games, ma dalla vita in generale - era di incontrare uno come Genn. 

É quest’ultimo a controllare chi siano i tributi morti quel giorno, nonostante le ferme proteste di Alex. Si allontana dall’ingresso quanto basta per poter vedere il cielo e Alex cerca di rimanere in ascolto per captare possibili rumori sospetti, sebbene l’inno di Panem che risuona nell’Arena glielo impedisca; si trova allora sul punto di raggiungere Genn fuori dalla caverna con la spada sguainata perché l’idea che il ragazzo si trovi fuori al buio, solo e armato soltanto del coltello da caccia di Benji, non gli piace nemmeno un po’. 

Conta esattamente centocinquanta secondi prima che le foglie che celano la caverna si scostino e Genn sgattaioli all’interno, i capelli arruffati e il naso arrossato dal freddo. Lì dentro si sta meglio: non possono accendere un fuoco vero e proprio perché il fumo attirerebbe l’attenzione, però sono riusciti ad accendere dei tizzoni che usano come braci e li hanno sfruttati per cucinare il secondo scoiattolo che ha fatto loro da cena. 

«Allora?» domanda piano Alex, mentre Genn posa il coltello da caccia e avvicina le mani alle braci, tentando di scaldarsi.

«Due ragazze» racconta Genn, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui tizzoni incandescenti, l’unica flebile fonte di luce «Aurora del Sei ed Eleonora del Quattro». 

Alex scuote il capo, sorpreso, ma tutto sommato rassicurato.

«Ero convinto che Eleonora sarebbe durata molto di più» ammette, grattandosi la nuca «Era veramente una tosta».

Genn scrolla le spalle e sfrega insieme i palmi; istintivamente, Alex gli si siede vicino e prende le sue mani fra le proprie. Le sente gelide al contatto; Genn sospira soddisfatto, sorridendo. «Non so come fai ad avere sempre le mani così calde anche quando fa freddo» dice, guardandolo in viso «io sto congelando». 

È il turno di Alex di scrollare le spalle, limitandosi a strofinare le sue dita con delicatezza e massaggiare piano fino ai polsi. Con il pollice sfiora la pelle morbida e sottile all’interno, si sofferma per un secondo sul battito regolare e costante del suo cuore: è rassicurante, riesce a calmare la tensione che Alex sente continuamente sotto la pelle perché è la testimonianza che Genn è lì, vivo e al sicuro accanto a lui. Non c’è nient’altro che gli importi davvero, in questo momento.

«Sono sempre stato così credo» replica con noncuranza «Fortuna, immagino». 

Genn annuisce pensieroso, circondando con pollice e indice il polso di Alex e osservando le vene che spiccano sulle sue mani e sulle sue braccia. Non apre bocca per quasi un minuto; Alex aspetta perché sente che c’è qualcosa che preme per uscire sulle labbra di Genn, che però è trattenuta da un’incertezza ancora indefinita. Quando parla, Genn evita il suo sguardo e sembra più nervoso del solito. 

«Enrica è ancora viva» dice solo, a bassa voce. Alex stringe le sue mani un po' più forte, ma non capisce dove voglia arrivare. «Sì» conferma, tentennante. Certo che Enrica è ancora viva, l’ha vista allenarsi per gli ultimi dieci anni della sua vita e, nonostante sia entrato nell’Arena con la convinzione di essere il tributo più forte, ha sempre saputo che lei sarebbe stata un osso duro in ogni caso - soprattutto ora che Eleonora e la sua ferocia non sono più un ostacolo e che Genn si è insediato di prepotenza nella lista delle sue priorità. 

Pensa a Davide, al suo mentore dal cuore fin troppo grande che ora si ritrova con due tributi rivali fra loro; non gli è ancora arrivato nessun paracadute - non ne ha davvero avuto bisogno, del resto - ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi se la compagna di Distretto ne abbia ricevuti. 

«Non sei contento?» la voce di Genn lo riporta alla realtà e Alex si rende conto di essersi incantato a fissare le braci. Il ragazzo lo sta fissando con gli occhi azzurri spalancati e lui non sa bene cosa rispondere.

«Io… Non lo so» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, stupidamente, perché Genn che lo osserva in quel modo gli rende impossibile celare anche il più piccolo dei segreti. Lo vede abbassare lo sguardo, mordersi il labbro e poi guardarlo di nuovo. «Pensavo foste amici. O stavi facendo finta per gli sponsor?» chiede, sottovoce. 

Alex si ricorda che, nonostante l’illusione di privacy e intimità che quella caverna regala loro, tutte le mosse che compiono sono scrutinate dalle telecamere onnipresenti di Capitol City e le loro parole udite chiaramente - forse da tutta Panem. Eppure non gli importa di nulla: sono pur sempre nell’Arena, cosa potrebbe capitare di peggio?

«È complicato» replica, ma lo sguardo di Genn gli intima di elaborare meglio i suoi pensieri «La conosco da una vita e ci siamo spesso allenati insieme e… A me non è mai importato molto delle altre persone, ecco» ammette, un po' in imbarazzo. Ora si aspetta che Genn si allontani sprezzante, perché è lampante che a lui, invece, delle persone importi eccome; tuttavia il suo sguardo si fa più triste e i suoi occhi più grandi. 

«Non hai amici, nel Due?» sussurra, del tutto stranito. 

Alex si sente arrossire sotto il peso del suo sguardo e cerca di ricordarsi come si fa ad essere Alex Iodice, tributo prescelto del distretto Due; ad Alex interessa solo vincere gli Hunger Games e tornare a casa coperto di gloria. Ma Alex è sempre più convinto che quel ragazzo stia lentamente scivolando via, e che quella gloria che tutti decantano non sarebbe altro che una promessa vuota ed insignificante. 

Perché, Alex si rende conto, vincere gli Hunger Games significherebbe per forza una sola cosa: Genn sarebbe dovuto morire e… 

E questo lui non può permetterlo. 

«Alex» Genn lo riscuote di nuovo e lui torna a guardarlo. C’è un velo di preoccupazione nella sua espressione adesso e lui non ne capisce il motivo. 

«Non proprio» ammette piano Alex «Non è mai stato…» tenta di spiegarsi, ma gli sembra impossibile trovare le parole giuste «Mi hanno sempre detto che dovevo allenarmi e diventare il migliore in tutto quello che facevo e che in questo modo avrei potuto offrirmi come tributo, vincere i Giochi e tenere alto l’onore del distretto. Ed è quello che ho fatto. Tutto il resto era solo una distrazione e - e non potevo permettermene».

Lo sguardo di Genn si fa sempre più triste e sorpreso; Alex comincia a sentirsi un po' a disagio e a chiedersi se forse non ci sia qualcosa di male nel modo in cui ha vissuto fino a quel momento. 

«È davvero…» Genn si interrompe quasi subito e scuote il capo, senza permettere un loro faccia a faccia. Poi prende un respiro più profondo, come per farsi coraggio, e domanda a mezza voce «Quindi non hai mai avuto una ragazza? O… O un ragazzo, ecco».

Suo malgrado, Alex percepisce l’imbarazzo farsi strada dentro di sé. Si stanno avventurando in acque che lui non ha mai esplorato e non gli piace sentirsi svantaggiato. Si limita a scuotere il capo, puntando gli occhi su qualsiasi cosa che non sia Genn.

«Avrei detto che ci fosse una fila di gente che ti veniva dietro» scherza quest’ultimo, provando a smorzare quella leggera tensione che si è creata e incurvando appena le labbra all’insù «un’edizione speciale degli Hunger Games solo per conquistare Alex Iodice». 

Alex ridacchia, nervoso. «Non che io sappia» replica con tono leggero, sistemandosi più comodamente contro la parete della piccola caverna, le dita intrecciate sullo stomaco. Il debole bagliore delle braci si riflette sulla figura di Genn e soprattutto sui suoi capelli chiari; Alex non riesce a trattenersi dal domandare «E tu invece?».

Per tutta risposta, il ragazzo scrolla le spalle. 

«C’è stato qualcuno» replica; improvvisamente, Alex sente un inspiegabile moto di gelosia nei confronti di questo  _ qualcuno _ sconosciuto e ne rimane spiazzato. 

Genn non lo guarda in viso quando prosegue «Tanto che importanza ha? Siamo agli Hunger Games».

S’interrompe, ma Alex non ha bisogno di ulteriori parole per sapere che cosa intende Genn.  _ Che importanza ha? Ci morirò, in questa arena. _

Il pensiero è raccapricciante; Alex lo scaccia dalla sua mente con decisione e ha tutta l’intenzione di fare la stessa cosa per Genn.

«Raccontami del Dodici» chiede - ordina, più che altro - e lo vede voltarsi verso di lui, incuriosito.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?» domanda Genn, premendo i palmi sul terreno per spostarsi in avanti, avvicinandosi a lui. 

«Uhm, tipo… Qual è il tuo posto preferito?» non sa bene perché gli interessi venir a conoscenza qualcosa del genere; sa solo che vede il viso di Genn e desidera impararne i tratti a memoria, vuole apprendere più particolari possibili che lo riguardano. Vuole portare alla luce ogni lato di lui che gli è ora ignoto per scoprirlo e ammirarlo, perché si è reso conto che Genn è una creatura unica nel suo genere. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno come lui. 

«Le rovine del vecchio mulino» risponde Genn, con gli occhi che brillano al ricordo di quel luogo lontano «È poco distante da casa mia, oltre le baracche dei minatori. È un po' nascosto dalla vegetazione e non ci va mai nessuno perché non c’è davvero niente da vedere, solo qualche vecchio mattone rosso e i resti delle pale che sono fatte di legno così marcio che nessuno ha mai neanche pensato di rubarlo per costruirci qualcosa» si stringe nelle spalle, quasi imbarazzato e Alex se lo immagina alla perfezione: rannicchiato accanto a quelle vecchie macerie, gli abiti logori e le dita delicate che s’intrecciano ai fili d’erba senza strapparli. Si figura la sua espressione assorta mentre studia qualche tipo di erba dalle proprietà benefiche, immagina che canticchi una canzone a mezza voce e che un pettirosso si unisca a lui, cinguettando. Alex pensa a tutto questo e guarda Genn nella grotta, seduto accanto a lui con il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia che tiene raccolte al petto: non gli è mai capitato di chiedersi cosa significhi innamorarsi di qualcuno, ma ora che lo ha conosciuto non può fare a meno di porsi quella domanda. 

«E perché ti piace tanto?» mormora Alex rapito, senza spostare l’attenzione da lui.

«Non lo so» Genn scuote piano il capo e le sue guance sembrano arrossarsi delicatamente «La solitudine, credo. Non ci va mai nessuno lì. E poi, le macerie hanno qualcosa che mi attrae, uno strano fascino, capisci? Sono distrutte, sono segnate dal tempo, ma sono ancora lì. Come un ricordo che non sbiadisce» sussurra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. 

C’è qualcosa di magnetico nello sguardo che si scambiano, come una scarica di elettricità che fluisce nel piccolo spazio che li separa e li attrae uno verso l’altro. Gravitano attorno ad un desiderio muto - ma eloquente - quanto le dita di Genn che si spingono verso il ginocchio di Alex e lì si posano, sfiorandolo con i polpastrelli attraverso il tessuto scuro dei pantaloni. 

«Sembra molto bello» mormora Alex; le sue parole rimangono sospese, non turbano l’atmosfera intima e segreta che li separa dal resto del mondo. Per un momento, mentre stringe la mano che Genn ha poggiato sul suo ginocchio, Alex riesce a dimenticare dove si trovino e che cosa li aspetti fuori da quella caverna: ora ci sono solo loro due e nient’altro gli pare davvero reale come il contatto con la sua pelle.

«Lo è» replica Genn a bassa voce. Alex lo vede sempre più vicino, riesce a distinguere una piccola cicatrice vicino al sopracciglio destro e, nonostante la penombra, i suoi occhi brillano come i tizzoni ardenti del loro piccolo falò. 

Alex trattiene il respiro e rimane immobile, del tutto rapito dal suo viso mentre il cuore accelera i battiti: crede che l’altro sia sul punto di baciarlo e l’idea è così terrificante ed elettrizzante al tempo stesso che lo inchioda contro la parete della grotta. Alex non ha mai baciato nessuno prima, ma Genn probabilmente sì, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi, con un leggero senso di panico, se sarà all’altezza; eppure lo vuole tantissimo e sono sempre più vicini e...

Lo schiocco secco di un ramo fuori dalla caverna li fa sobbalzare e fa gelare loro il sangue. Lo scalpiccio dei passi non è abbastanza leggero da passare inosservato e Alex e Genn si scambiano uno sguardo terrorizzato mentre si allontano l’uno dall’altro. La bolla di intimità e tranquillità che li ha racchiusi fino ad ora si infrange e li riporta alla realtà crudele quanto brutale: per quanto possano tentare di dimenticarlo, sono nell’Arena con altri sette tributi che lottano per la sopravvivenza. E ora qualcuno tra essi è probabilmente venuto a cercarli.

«C’è qualcuno» il sussurro di Genn è al pari di un soffio e più che udire le sue parole Alex gliele legge sulle labbra; lo vede sbiancare e alternare lo sguardo dalle braci all’ingresso della caverna, fino all’angolo in cui hanno posato le loro poche armi. Alex annuisce. Non ha neanche bisogno di pensare per capire quale sia la mossa giusta da fare: rimane in ascolto qualche altro secondo e capisce che i passi appartengono ad una singola persona che si muove con cautela ed incertezza nel buio, e allora Alex prende una decisione. 

In silenzio preme le mani sulle spalle di Genn che lo fissa con aria terrorizzata, per fargli capire di non muoversi; si alza e impugna l’elsa della sua spada, che riflette minacciosa il bagliore rossastro delle braci. Il panico è evidente nello sguardo di Genn mentre gli stringe un pungo attorno alla maglietta, supplicandolo silenziosamente di restare lì; per tutta risposta Alex stacca con gentilezza le sue dita dal tessuto della t-shirt, scuote il capo per dirgli che no, non ha intenzione di rimanere immobile e aspettare che qualcuno lì trovi. Uscirà ad affrontare chiunque o qualunque cosa si aggiri là fuori, la neutralizzerà e tornerà da Genn, per tenerlo al sicuro - anche se non riesce a dirlo ad alta voce, sono pensieri che ancora devono sforzarsi di rimanere segreti, almeno in parte.

Stringe un’ultima volta la presa sulla sua mano-  _ siamo una squadra _ \- poi lo lascia andare ed esce dalla grotta.

 

***

 

Genn segue con lo sguardo la figura di Alex fin quando non viene inghiottita dal buio della notte con il cuore in gola e gli arti paralizzati dalla paura. 

È dilaniato da due istinti opposti: uno, quello di autoconservazione, lo inchioda dentro quella grotta, dove può ancora illudersi di essere al sicuro dai pericoli dell’Arena; l’altro, però, è molto più totalizzante e primitivo, e lo tira verso Alex. L’idea che sia uscito da solo per affrontare chiunque si aggiri lì intorno è terrificante: Genn  _ lo sa _ che Alex è il più forte in assoluto fra tutti loro e che è in grado di cavarsela benissimo; eppure la sua spalla non è del tutto guarita e potrebbe indebolirlo, si stancherà più in fretta e proverà dolore. Inoltre potrebbero aver teso un agguato e allora Alex avrà rischiato ancora una volta la sua vita per proteggere la sua e lui non può davvero ricambiare, non allo stesso modo.

Occhieggia il coltello che giace accanto a lui e fa per allungarsi e afferrarlo. Non sa bene cosa potrebbe farci, visto che non è davvero in grado di combattere; si sente inerme, inutile e la frustrazione lo porta sull’orlo delle lacrime. Alex sta rischiando tutto e lui non può fare niente. 

Un rumore sordo ed improvviso lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà e la paura che prima lo paralizzava ora gli scorre fin dentro le ossa, soffocandolo: si appiattisce contro la parete e cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo fuori. Uno schiocco secco di rami seguito da uno schianto gli fanno capire che qualcuno è caduto a terra; sente le foglie stropicciarsi sotto il peso di due corpi che lottano furiosamente e il cuore gli schizza in gola. Ancora non sa chi stia affrontando Alex: potrebbe essere Benji che è venuto a cercarli, perché è chiaro ormai che quel ragazzo li odia e abbia particolarmente voglia di ucciderli. Ha già ferito Alex e per un attimo Genn si sente in colpa, pensa che se non avesse fatto quelle stupide battute al centro d’Addestramento forse Benji lo avrebbe lasciato in pace e Alex non si sarebbe sentito in dovere di rischiare la vita per lui. 

La sua mente torna a pochi minuti prima, quando era stato sul punto di baciarlo; non ha idea di cosa lo abbia preso, quale istinto lo stesse guidando verso un gesto così avventato ed irreparabile -  _ e stupido e privo di senso e siamo agli Hunger Games, accidenti _ .

Forse è stata l’idea che Alex sia così forte e letale e, al contempo, solo ed inesperto in merito di rapporti umani, o il fatto che ha passato due giorni con lui ed è stato in grado di fargli dimenticare che lo aspetta una morte violenta, dentro quella maledetta Arena. 

Ora se lo ricorda benissimo però: perché Alex è fuori da solo e sta combattendo, sta cercando di salvargli la vita ancora una volta, ma potrebbe non farcela e la sola idea di non rivederlo rientrare gli riempie il petto d’angoscia e gli fa girare la testa.

La lotta fuori dalla caverna sembra farsi più intensa, i colpi più secchi; Genn coglie qualche gemito sommesso, ma non riesce a capire se provenga da Alex o meno e prega,  _ prega  _ con tutta la fede che non ha mai avuto perché il ragazzo sia abbastanza forte. 

Il rombo di un cannone risuona nell’aria: Genn sente il sangue gelarsi e il cuore fermarsi. Non ode più nulla fuori dalla caverna per diversi secondi, poi dei passi lenti e strascicati sembrano avvicinarsi. 

Con il fiato corto, Genn afferra il coltello da caccia in una mano che trema troppo per risultare di alcuna utilità e si alza in piedi. Sente le lacrime lottare per fuoriuscire e scivolargli lente sulle guance e il terrore che Alex non ce l’abbia fatta lo assale prepotentemente. Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo finché era in tempo, non avrebbe dovuto esitare: ora Alex potrebbe essere morto e lui non ha neanche avuto modo di ringraziarlo, di salutarlo, di cercare di ricambiare almeno in minima parte tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. 

Genn si consola pensando che, comunque, chiunque stia per entrare nella grotta lo ucciderà senz’altro e potrà raggiungere Alex, fuggire finalmente da quell’Arena maledetta. 

Quasi si ritrova a sperarlo, finché non gli balena in mente l’immagine di Alex a terra, riverso fra le foglie con la gola squarciata e gli occhi vuoti e sgranati; allora sente la bile risalirgli lungo l’esofago e decide che non se ne andrà senza lottare, senza cercare almeno di vendicarlo.

Ripensa anche alle parole del proprio mentore, a Giovanni, alla promessa che avrebbe provato a semplicemente non arrendersi ed allora ha un motivo in più per non lasciarsi morire in quell’istante.

Stringe la presa sul manico del coltello e si fa un po' di coraggio, proprio mentre le foglie che coprono l’ingresso della caverna si scostano e una figura imponente entra nel cono di luce delle braci ormai quasi spente. 

La presa sull’arma si allenta ed essa scivola a terra mentre Genn non riesce a soffocare un flebile gemito alla vista del liquido vermiglio che cola lungo la spada; si sofferma sulla mano che la stringe, sul braccio sicuro di Alex che lo scruta con un’espressione preoccupata, i capelli arruffati e il viso sporco di sangue e terriccio. 

Il sollievo travolge Genn che si lancia in avanti senza nemmeno pensarci, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e affonda il viso nel suo collo, scontrandosi contro il suo petto solido. Alex barcolla appena, lascia ricadere la spada e porta le braccia a stringergli i fianchi.

«E-Ehi» balbetta, e ora Genn singhiozza davvero perché  _ Alex  _ è  _ vivo _ , c'è l’ha fatta ed è ancora al sicuro.

«Stai bene» mormora ed è più una constatazione che una domanda; odora leggermente di sangue e sudore, ma a Genn non importa, si limita a stringerlo più forte e s’impegna con tutte le sue forze a trattenere quelle stupide lacrime che lo farebbero apparire solo più debole di quanto già non sia «Temevo… Avevo paura che fossi… Che non ti avrei più rivisto» confida con un filo di voce, trema tutto mentre Alex lo avvolge completamente e gli mormora parole di conforto ed è ridicolo, è lui che ha appena rischiato la vita e dovrebbe accadere l’esatto contrario. Invece Alex gli scosta il ciuffo dal viso con la mano tiepida nonostante il freddo della notte nell’Arena e posa le labbra sulla sua fronte in un bacio leggero ed istintivo. Il cuore di Genn batte così forte che probabilmente anche l’altro ragazzo lo sente, vicini come sono; il contatto dura pochi secondi, poi Alex si allontana e fa in modo di guardarlo negli occhi, con un sorriso rassicurante.

«E lasciarti qui a goderti il divertimento da solo?» replica e l’umorismo forse è un po' fuori luogo, ma nessuno dei due ci bada molto «ci vorrà ben altro per liberarti di me,  _ pulce _ ».

Genn si sente avvampare a quelle parole: l’affetto che prova per Alex rischia di sopraffarlo, così si limita a spintonarlo leggermente, gli angoli della bocca spinti verso il basso in un broncio - e, davvero, gli hanno affibbiato ogni genere di nomignolo, ma quello ancora mancava all’appello e, tutto sommato non gli dispiace, solo che ad alta voce non lo ammetterebbe mai.

Per tutta risposta Alex ride e gli afferra un polso, costringendolo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Genn si rannicchia al suo fianco e nota come sul viso di Alex sia scesa un’ombra che lo rende improvvisamente più cupo. 

D’improvviso Genn si ricorda che Alex ha appena ucciso qualcuno e gli si stringe istintivamente più vicino. 

«Chi era?» domanda sottovoce, perché non può non farlo. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi e reclinare il capo all’indietro, il volto contorto in una smorfia. 

«Il ragazzo del Tre» sussurra, e scuote la testa «Aveva un arco, ma non sapeva davvero come usarlo, chissà dove lo ha preso» solo ora Genn si accorge dell’arco e della faretra piena di frecce che giacciono vicino all’ingresso e che Alex deve aver portato con sé «ha tentato di prendermi alle spalle e io non ho avuto scelta, capisci?» 

Alex gli rivolge uno sguardo triste, come a volersi scusare per qualcosa di cui, in fin dei conti, non ha alcuna colpa; Genn si allunga per afferrare una delle loro borracce e usa un po' d’acqua per inumidirsi la manica della giacca, gli si fa più vicino e ripulisce il suo viso dagli schizzi di sangue che iniziano a seccarsi. I suoi occhi sono neri come la pece, eppure riescono lo stesso a farlo sentire al sicuro, perché è questo che fa Alex: lo protegge. 

Si stringe a lui e si lascia cullare dal suo respiro, gli chiede della ferita alla spalla e lo rassicura che non è colpa sua, che è vero che non ha avuto scelta. Ed è strano perché Genn non l’ha mai pensata così: ha sempre ritenuto che i Favoriti fossero tutti dei bastardi senza cuore, che chiunque si abbassi a uccidere un altro tributo in Arena non faccia altro che cedere al gioco di potere di Capitol City; eppure ora si trova con un compromesso, perché si tratta di Alex. Di  _ Alessio _ , che è tutt’altro che un bastardo: lo ha messo in guardia prima dell’inizio dei giochi, gli ha salvato la vita almeno due volte, lo ha preso con sé nonostante Genn si senta più un peso che altro - gli ha curato la ferita, certo, ma Alex non sarebbe stato nemmeno ferito se non avesse deciso di risparmiarlo. 

Alex non è un bastardo.

_ Alessio è una spada _ , si ritrova a pensare Genn mentre lo guarda dormire e aspetta che il sonno sopraggiunga anche per lui. 

È una spada, è un guardiano che veglia su di lui, che lo protegge e lo assesta quando c’è bisogno per non farlo divorare dal panico senza chiedere niente in cambio. 

Genn sfiora le sue guance con due dita, le sente ispide di un accenno di barba e posa delicatamente il capo sul suo petto, lasciandosi cullare dal suo respiro e dal battito del suo cuore. Vorrebbe solo poterlo proteggere come Alex fa con lui e in cuor suo sa che, forse, non ci riuscirà mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con il cuore straziato dai feels che si procurano da sole a scrivere questi capitoli, LilithJow e TheKeyOfFailure vi presentano “Siamo una squadra”, anche detto “quanto ci piace mettere riferimenti a fatti/canzoni reali”. Lo facciamo spesso, soprattutto nei prossimi capitoli. Qui comunque abbiamo una vagonata di fluff che magari la vita fosse gli Hunger Games di questi due! C’è meno azione rispetto agli altri capitoli, perché abbiamo scelto di concentrarci sul loro rapporto che va evolvendosi: succede in fretta, ma d’altronde si trovano in una situazione particolare, ad alto livello di stress, ed è abbastanza comune che i legami che si formano siano più intensi e di più rapido sviluppo del normale. 
> 
> Inoltre apprezziamo insieme:   
> -Genn che se la tira perché ne sa di medicina  
> -Alex che è Terminator fuori e teddybear dentro  
> -… volevo scrivere altre cose ma poi rischiamo di cadere nello spoiler quindi stiamo mute. 
> 
> Ci teniamo a ricordare/sottolineare che la frase “Alessio è una spada”, Genn l’ha detta veramente, durante il daily post “La libertà”, per raccontare di come lo avesse saputo tenere saldo mentre lui si perdeva nelle sue ansie da palcoscenico. Quindi sì, è tutto canon, amici. 
> 
> La canzone per questo capitolo, ovviamente, è Team di Lorde che penso conosciate tutti, e non stiamo ad aggiungere niente in proposito. Aggiungiamo anche Glory and Gore, sempre di Lorde, perchè si adatta BENISSIMO al contesto e perchè - preparatevi all'inception - nell'identikit per XF il nostro amico Alex ha messo un verso di questa canzone fra le citazioni per lui significative: "We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves".
> 
> Infine ci teniamo a ringraziarvi tutti quanti, dal primo all’ultimo che leggete, commentate sia qui che su Twitter: leggiamo tutto e il cuore ci si scalda con ogni parola, ogni cuoricino, ogni emoticon e stellina che ci lasciate. Davvero, grazie mille! Sapere che la storia vi piace è una gioia con la G maiuscola, e speriamo di continuare così.   
> A presto con il prossimo capitolo <3


	6. Tra vita e morte

«Non esiste che esci da solo». 

Genn stenta a riconoscere il tono di voce così autoritario che quasi non gli appartiene, specialmente nei confronti di Alex - perché, per quel poco tempo che hanno effettivamente trascorso insieme, ha realizzato che è quest’ultimo ad avere più controllo e a prendere le decisioni più drastiche. È probabilmente questo pensiero che porta il biondo a mordersi forte l’interno della guancia mentre l’altro lo fissa aggrottando le sopracciglia, sorpreso per una presa di posizione decisa e al contempo inaspettata.

«Quel che voglio dire» cerca di rimediare Genn «è che finiresti per confondere la belladonna per - che so, della salvia e ci uccideresti entrambi nel tentativo di recuperare la cena».

Alex è ancora perplesso; infila la spada nel fodero e allarga appena le braccia «Io ero più propenso a uccidere un cervo o… Scovare altri scoiattoli».

Genn sbuffa e rotea gli occhi «Un cervo?» esclama con voce stridula «Sei serio?» e, tecnicamente, dovrebbe essere una domanda retorica, ma l’espressione che scorge sul volto dell’altro gli fa capire che è davvero serio sull’argomento. Tuttavia non vuole discutere oltre e non intende neppure cambiare posizione: è ancora scosso dal terrore che lo ha assalito la notte precedente quando è dovuto rimanere solo all’interno di quella grotta sapendo Alex fuori e in pericolo di vita. Riprovare determinate sensazioni non lo alletta affatto, anzi; quindi no, per nessuna ragione al mondo se ne starà fermo lì - e soprattutto, è stanco di sentirsi inutile.

Si sistema meglio la giacca a vento, prende il coltello che ormai è divenuto di sua proprietà e lo incastra in un passante dei pantaloni. Scuote il capo, supera Alex e si ferma soltanto quando è di fronte all’ingresso della grotta, seppur ancora non abbia scostato le foglie che lo nascondono. Sta per farlo, poi però torna indietro - e Alex, forse, per un secondo pensa abbia il buon senso di starlo ad ascoltare e obbedire; Genn però non agisce nella maniera che spera. Difatti recupera anche l’arco e le frecce ora in loro possesso e se le carica in spalla.

Ha un aspetto buffo con quelle armi addosso - e a dirla tutta non sa neanche usarle, quindi risultano abbastanza superflue; non che gli importi, ma almeno non è del tutto inerme.

«Allora» dice «andiamo?»

Vede Alex stiracchiare le labbra, tentennante, ed è sicuro sia sul punto di intraprendere un lungo discorso sul fatto che farebbe meglio a rimanere nella grotta fino al suo ritorno e…

E Genn nemmeno aspetta che finisca di formulare qualche pensiero del genere che scosta le foglie e i rami secchi che fino a quel momento li hanno celati ed esce fuori. Non passa molto prima che senta i passi pesanti di Alex alle proprie spalle - come era facilmente prevedibile .

Continua a camminare, non si ferma né si volta; in un certo senso è lui a decidere la strada da intraprendere, il che è non è molto vantaggioso per nessuno dei due considerato il suo senso di orientamento un po' scarso. Probabilmente è uno dei motivi per i quali dopo un paio di minuti si blocca ed Alex gli è subito accanto che lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato. Genn apre la bocca per dire qualcosa e strizza gli occhi perché il sole gli sta offuscando la vista; la richiude, perché non ha idea di che discorso iniziare. Alex abbozza un sorriso. 

«Quello almeno lo sai usare?» chiede, con un cenno del capo.

Genn impiega qualche secondo per capire a cosa si stia riferendo: l’arco che porta sulle spalle. Un po’ si imbarazza e abbassa la testa, prendendo a torturarsi il labbro inferiore. 

«No» biascica - no, davvero, non sa usare alcun arma, che gli è saltato in mente? - «Tu?» rigira la domanda.

Alex scrolla le spalle. «Io so usare un po’ tutto» replica semplicemente «se vuoi ti insegno».

Genn non sa bene come reagire ad una proposta del genere: sono nel bel mezzo degli Hunger Games, in quel preciso istante potrebbero essere entrati nel mirino di qualche altro tributo e ritrovarsi con una lama affilata piantata in mezzo alle scapole; quindi no, prendere lezioni di tiro con l’arco non gli pare davvero un’idea geniale e logica, eppure...

Eppure annuisce e accetta di buon grado, sorridendo anche.

Genn impugna la sua potenziale nuova arma con leggero timore, recuperando una freccia dalla faretra, mentre Alex si posiziona dietro di lui. 

«Divarica appena le gambe» lo sente sussurrare, la sua voce un soffio caldo sulla pelle del collo «ti aiuta ad avere più equilibrio e quindi precisione nel tiro».

Genn deglutisce rumorosamente e obbedisce. Le mani di Alex guidano lente le sue a porre la freccia nella corretta posizione, in un punto medio tra i due flettenti di legno e la corda.

«Okay, per prima cosa bisogna prendere la mira» mormora ancora il moro «facciamo quell’albero lì, il più alto… Che dici?»

Genn riesce soltanto ad annuire; in realtà la spiegazione neanche la sta ascoltando perché Alex comincia a parlare inserendo nel discorso termini tecnici e vari aneddoti che lui proprio non capisce. Lascia soltanto che le sue dita lo sfiorino e decidano i gesti da compiere, come quando gli stringe una mano un po’ più forte per tirare indietro la corda testa e, finalmente, scoccare la freccia; essa va a conficcarsi ben lontano dall’obiettivo prefissato e Genn, pur aspettandoselo, fa una smorfia di disappunto.

«Non male» commenta invece Alex e Genn si accorge solo allora che i suoi palmi aperti si sono posati leggeri sui propri fianchi; è sicuro che le guance gli si siano improvvisamente tinte di rosso. 

«Ho fatto schifo» esclama, con un singhiozzo.

«Ehi, era il primo tentativo» lo rassicura l’altro; si distacca e gli gira attorno, così da ritrovarsi faccia a faccia «io ho rischiato di colpire in fronte uno dei miei istruttori, direi che è nettamente peggio».

Genn non trattiene una risata e scaturisce anche quella di Alex. Di nuovo, sembrano aver ricreato quella bolla surreale come all’interno della grotta, con dentro soltanto loro due e il resto del mondo completamente annientato. 

«Ci riprovo» Genn, allora, prende un’altra freccia e risulta terribilmente impacciato mentre tenta di sistemarla tutto da solo per essere in grado di tentare un altro tiro. Alex questa volta rimane ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, con il capo leggermente piegato di lato e ancora il velo di un sorriso stampato sul volto finché non lo vede tendere nuovamente la corda - con più difficoltà rispetto a poco prima.

Genn cerca di prendere la mira, socchiudendo una sola palpebra per focalizzarsi meglio sull’obiettivo, quello stesso grande albero. È quasi pronto, prende un respiro profondo e sta per rilasciare con uno scatto la freccia, quando Alex gli sfiora un braccio. Gli rivolge un rapido sguardo e lo vede indicare distratto due scoiattoli fermi accanto ad piccolo cespuglio colmo di bacche rosse. Genn non comprende subito cosa intenda il compagno e gli ci vuole qualche secondo per realizzare che, semplicemente, gli ha trovato un nuovo bersaglio da colpire.

_ Ma sei pazzo? _ pensa, perché ha appena mancato un immenso tronco probabilmente secolare, come mai potrebbe centrare quei due minuscoli esserini che, per di più, potrebbero muoversi e complicare ulteriormente le cose?

Ovviamente non dice nulla di queste cose ad alta voce per… Non c’è un vero motivo, forse non vuole deludere Alex anche in un particolare irrilevante come il non saper assolutamente tirare una stupida freccia con uno stupidissimo arco.

Così incanala altro ossigeno nei polmoni e lo rilascia con un lungo sospiro. Poi ruota appena il corpo in direzione di quelli che dovrebbero far loro da pranzo; impugna per bene l’arma, segue tutti i consigli ricevuti in precedenza - quei pochi che ha ascoltato - e sta per scoccare.

Tuttavia, anche in questa occasione qualcosa lo interrompe prima che abbia la possibilità di rilasciare la corda e, stavolta, non si tratta di Alex.

Ha davvero poco tempo per realizzare che una freccia che di sicuro non ha scagliato lui ha colpito uno degli scoiattoli proprio in mezzo agli occhi e messo in fuga l’altro; chiunque abbia compiuto un gesto del genere ha sicuramente una mira impeccabile. Genn tenta di guardarsi attorno per scorgere la presenza di altri tributi e lo solleva il fatto che sicuramente non è Benji ad essere nei paraggi - avrebbe usato un coltello, altrimenti, e non avrebbe avuto una precisione del genere. È impossibilitato ad avere una completa visuale di ciò che li circonda perché, senza che se ne accorga davvero, Alex gli si para davanti. Genn è in grado di scorgere soltanto le sue spalle larghe e un rivolo di sudore che gli scivola sulla nuca, mentre a lui hanno iniziato a tremare le mani: l’arco, inevitabilmente, ricade a terra sul manto erboso. 

«Alex...» sussurra con tono flebile.

È lo scintillio di un raggio di sole che si riflette sulla lama lucida a far capire a Genn che Alex ha sguainato la sua spada e ora la tende in avanti, pronto a colpire chiunque voglia avventarsi su di loro come un… 

Come un perfetto protettore.

Il suono di una risata, seguita da versi e schiamazzi, riempe l’aria. Nessun tributo particolarmente letale entrerebbe in scena così, per cui - per quel che è effettivamente possibile - Genn si rilassa, seppur le sue dita siano finite a stringere il bordo di una manica della giacca a vento di Alex.

Alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi, riesce chiaramente a scorgere chi sta producendo quei rumori: Lorenzo del Sette e Madh dell’Otto - e sì, ha avuto ragione a ritenere che avessero legato.    
Li osserva mentre si scambiano un cinque vittorioso e recuperano la loro preda, donandosi reciprocamente anche qualche sorriso di complicità. Non sembrano accorgersi inizialmente della loro presenza; tuttavia, Genn percepisce chiaramente i muscoli di Alex tendersi e il proprio cuore battere un po’ più forte. Se uno di quei due - Madh, a quanto pare, è lui ad avere l’arco in mano - è riuscito a colpire un insulso scoiattolo in un punto così difficile, non gli sarà arduo fare la stessa cosa con un essere umano.

Sono davvero a pochi metri di distanza quando un cenno da parte di Lorenzo richiama l’attenzione di Madh che, prontamente, recupera una nuova freccia dalla faretra e solleva la propria arma nella loro direzione.

Genn sussulta e, nonostante sia nel panico più totale, prova lo stesso a raccattare l’arco che gli è caduto a terra e ad impugnarlo nuovamente; lo punta anche lui verso i due potenziali avversari, notando benissimo l’occhiata mista tra stupore e preoccupazione che Alex gli riserva. In realtà è più una messinscena patetica, considerando quanto le mani continuano a tremargli: non sarebbe minimamente in grado di rilasciare la corda e colpire qualcuno, nemmeno per sbaglio.

Lorenzo pare accorgersene perché curva le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, mentre estrae dalla cintura un pugnale dal manico scuro e se lo rigira tra le dita. Genn trattiene il respiro e vorrebbe soltanto scappare via in quel preciso istante insieme ad Alex, tornare nella loro grotta e chiudersi nella bolla surreale che hanno creato. Probabilmente la paura che lo sta divorando è ben visibile sul suo volto.

Madh socchiude un occhio e tende di lato l’arco, ad aggiustare la mira, pronto a scoccare la freccia da un momento all’altro. Alex stringe la mano attorno al manico della sua spada e sposta il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro.

Genn non ne capisce molto, ma riconosce quei movimenti come quelli che si compiono quando si è in procinto di combattere - li ha visti fare ai Favoriti in palestra; sa anche che se l’avversario deciderà rilasciare la corda in quel preciso istante andrà sicuramente a segno e, considerata la mira, colpirà un punto vitale - suo o di Alex - e allora sarà davvero finita. 

I respiri di tutti e quattro sembrano essersi bloccati, l’aria risulta stagnante e l’unico suono che riecheggia è quello delle foglie mosse dal vento; il sole è stato oscurato improvvisamente da delle nuvole nere e minacciose che danno l’impressione di essere il perfetto preludio per una catastrofe. 

«Che ci fa un Favorito con uno del Dodici?» esclama Madh ad un tratto e il suo tono di voce risulta quasi sprezzante.    
Alex fa una smorfia «Non è affar tuo» replica compiendo un solo passo in avanti, sufficiente a spingere Lorenzo a fare lo stesso.

Genn segue quei movimenti col cuore che rischia di balzargli fuori dal petto e i tremori sempre più fuori controllo - e va avanti a darsi mentalmente dell’idiota, dello stupido, a sentirsi inutile e fuori luogo; non smetterà mai. L’indice e medio cercano di tenere ben salda la freccia, il pollice preme sulla corda e lui percepisce i polpastrelli bruciare. 

Non sente bene quali altre parole gli altri si scambiano; non si rende conto di quel che effettivamente accade fino a quando non è costretto ad indietreggiare bruscamente - quasi capitombola a terra - e vede Alex afferrare di forza il braccio di Lorenzo disarmandolo, fletterglielo dietro la schiena e bloccarlo, puntandogli la spada alla gola.

Ad Alex basterebbe davvero poco per far fuori entrambi gli avversari e Genn ne è ben consapevole, ma è anche lo stesso tempo che occorrerebbe a Madh per compiere la medesima azione; quest’ultimo, intanto, sta puntando la propria freccia contro di lui e il biondo a stento riesce a tenere l’arco in mano.

«Vogliamo giocare a chi è più veloce?» dice Alex ed è incredibilmente provocatorio mentre preme un po’ più la lunga lama sul collo del tributo del Sette.

La frase rimane senza risposta per minuti che paiono interminabili finché Madh non strizza gli occhi e abbassa l’arma. Solo allora Alex lascia andare Lorenzo, che ritorna accanto al proprio alleato, e Genn può ricominciare a respirare. Forse, pensa, quei due sono esattamente come loro: stanno cercando di proteggersi a vicenda e non mettersi nei guai. È la spiegazione più logica che riesce a trovare al mancato spargimento di sangue di cui è particolarmente lieto. Si rilassa, allentando la presa già fin troppo incerta sull’arco. Osserva Lorenzo muoversi fino a recuperare lo scoiattolo dal quale estrae malamente la freccia, la ripulisce sulla stoffa dei pantaloni e la porge all’amico.   
Alex sta analizzando ogni loro gesto come se si aspettasse qualcosa di losco da parte di uno di loro o di entrambi. Per Genn è diverso: non sembrano più così minacciosi, ha imparato a leggerli e comprenderli in quel brevissimo arco di tempo. Quindi scuote appena il capo e abbassa il braccio di Alex che gli si è piazzato nuovamente davanti a proteggerlo - come sempre - in modo da fargli capire che il pericolo, almeno con quei due tributi, è passato.

«Siete bravi con la caccia» trova il coraggio di dire - non sa dove.

Lorenzo abbozza un sorriso e lancia un’occhiata in direzione di Madh. «Oh, lui lo è» commenta «sarei morto di fame a quest’ora altrimenti».

Madh scuote appena il capo e alza le spalle, accettando il velato complimento. Genn curva le labbra all’insù; lo sguardo gli ricade per una frazione di secondo su Alex che ha serrato la mascella e, seppur non sguainata, stringe ancora saldamente la spada in una mano. Genn vorrebbe tranquillizzarlo, dirgli che adesso va tutto bene - relativamente - ma non è certo servirebbe a molto, se non per niente. 

«Avresti potuto ripiegare sulle bacche» torna a rivolgersi a Lorenzo «sono molto buone. Alcune sono nocive, in realtà, ma quelle ad esempio» indica i frutti piccoli e rossi che spuntano sul grosso cespuglio a qualche metro da dove si trovano in tal momento «quelle sono squisite».

Madh e Lorenzo rivolgono entrambi l’attenzione al punto mostrato loro dal ragazzo che inizia ad elencare una serie di proprietà benefiche di quei frutti insieme a molti altri - perché, davvero, parlerebbe per ore di erbe e affini: lo fanno sentire utile, a casa.

Gli occhi scuri di Alex, invece, non fanno altro che passare da volto di Genn a quello degli altri due tributi e poi, distratto, verso l’ammasso di foglie e bacche di fronte a loro. Nel frattempo tuttavia, non può fare a meno di notare qualcosa di strano, di lontanamente sospetto.

Il vento è cessato d’improvviso, non si muove più una foglia né un filo d’erba. Anche le nuvole in cielo sono scomparse, lasciando una distesa cerulea e spenta a sovrastare l’intera Arena. E’ un segno evidente che gli Strateghi stanno agendo in quel preciso istante e che qualcosa sta per accadere. Genn non se ne accorge, Madh e Lorenzo neppure. Solo Alex lo fa perché lui ha seguito le precedenti edizioni dei Giochi, ne ha studiato i particolari e sa cogliere ogni segno, infausto o meno. Difatti, neppure in quell’occasione si sbaglia.

È questione di un attimo, un battito di ciglia e accade tutto molto rapidamente.

Il cespuglio inizia a muoversi vigorosamente, di pari passo alle piante basse e alte che lo affiancano; è un sussulto che si espande a tutta la vegetazione circostante. Poi, dall’intreccio di rami e foglie, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, fuoriesce qualcosa che Alex non ha mai visto prima: una creatura enorme dalla fisionomia simile a quella di un ordinario scorpione, ma di dimensioni incredibilmente più grandi con un pungiglione corazzato da quel che sembra essere metallo e due chele taglienti a sostituire le zampe anteriori. Non occorre molto prima che Alex capisca che sono al cospetto dei mutanti creati da Capitol City, introdotti nell’Arena per metterli in difficoltà - o meglio ucciderli. Un germoglio di paura lo paralizza per un attimo, ma Alex la gestisce come gli hanno insegnato: la respinge immediatamente e, senza bisogno di riflettere e senza esitare nemmeno per un istante, afferra Genn per un polso e lo tira via; gli fa anche cadere l’arco, ma non c’è tempo per lasciarglielo recuperare: devono andar via da lì, scappare il prima possibile.

Alex corre, si trascina dietro Genn senza guardarsi alle spalle e cercando di ignorare le grida di Madh e Lorenzo, i due colpi di cannone che rimbombano nell’aria nei minuti successivi e il singhiozzo strozzato del suo compagno. Prosegue non badando alla direzione che intraprende: vuole solo guadagnare una netta distanza dal mostro alle loro calcagna e stringe le dita sudate di Genn con una forza e una determinazione che non ha mai provato prima. È questione di un attimo: il grido terrorizzato di Genn gli riempie le orecchie e uno strattone violento gli fa perdere la presa sulla sua mano, così si ferma, si volta e lo vede riverso a terra; il mutante li ha raggiunti e gli è addosso, in procinto di utilizzare una delle chele per ucciderlo.

Alex si sente  _ ringhiare _ , mentre sguaina la spada e si avventa sul grosso aracnide con un impeto e una ferocia quasi inumani: lo colpisce con la punta della lama nel punto dove la corazza è meno dura, verso la coda; essa retrocede appena, ma è subito pronta ad attaccare di nuovo. Prima che possa farlo, Alex ruota il polso e  brandisce meglio la propria arma; un paio di colpi vanno a vuoto poiché, a discapito delle dimensioni, lo scorpione geneticamente modificato è veloce. 

Il ragazzo riesce nell’impresa soltanto dopo, quando con la spada trancia di netto una delle zampe anteriori della bestia che rotola inerme sul manto erboso, schizzandogli di liquido nero la faccia. Con un altro rapido movimento, Alex riesce a conficcare la lama affilata dritta nella testa deforme del mutante che rantola e si accascia a terra, morto.

Da lontano si odono ulteriori rumori, versi somigliati a quelli della creatura appena uccisa: ce ne sono altri, e li raggiungeranno a breve.

Alex si passa rapidamente una mano sul viso; ha il fiatone, ma non importa. Raggiunge Genn, ancora immobile che fissa con occhi spalancati la carcassa morta che giace a pochi metri da lui; lo solleva di peso, lo prende per un braccio e riprendono a correre.

Vorrebbe tanto ritrovare la loro grotta dove è certo saranno al sicuro, ma nella fuga ha perso la cognizione dello spazio e non ha idea di come tornare al punto di partenza. Quindi viaggia alla cieca, inoltrandosi nella boscaglia tra gli alberi fitti così che  i mutanti abbiano difficoltà a fiutarli.

«Alex» sente Genn biascicare. Gli rivolge un fugace sguardo e non dice niente perché non ha intenzione di parlare finché non avrà scovato un luogo in cui non correranno ulteriori pericoli.

«Alex» dice di nuovo e, questa volta, il suo tono di voce risulta incredibilmente più flebile, molto vicino ad una vera e propria supplica.

È solo allora che Alex si costringe a fermarsi e si gira. Genn è di fronte a lui e basta poco per accorgersi di particolari tremendamente fuori posto come le labbra - che di solito sono piene e rosee - tinte di un leggero viola, il viso incredibilmente pallido e gli occhi arrossati.

Alex apre la bocca, sta per dire qualcosa, ma non fa in tempo: Genn crolla in avanti e lui si protende nella sua direzione accogliendolo tra le proprie braccia per non farlo capitombolare a terra. 

Il suo corpo trema tutto, la sua pelle scotta ed Alex nota solo allora un segno porpora spiccare all’altezza del collo, appena sotto l’orecchio: il mutante lo ha punto.

 

***

 

Non è riuscito a raggiungere nuovamente la  _ loro _ grotta, ma ne ha trovata un’altra nettamente più piccola, più umida e meno accogliente; tuttavia, offre un rifugio abbastanza protetto e anch’essa non è troppo distante dal fiume.

Alex ha trasportato Genn tenendolo in braccio per tutto il tragitto ed è stato facile poiché è risultato incredibilmente leggero; lo ha fatto sdraiare, gli ha messo lo zaino sotto alla testa come fosse un cuscino e lo ha coperto con la propria giacca per ripararlo dal freddo, sebbene questo non sembri funzionare: il ragazzo continua a tremare visibilmente e la febbre si è alzata in poco tempo. Alex non ha la benché minima idea di cosa fare, come comportarsi; inginocchiato al suo fianco, continua a bagnarsi le mani con l’acqua della borraccia e a picchiettargli il viso con i polpastrelli nel tentativo di donargli un po’ di sollievo, ma sembra tutto inutile.

«Genn» biascica ad un tratto «Genn, ti prego, ti - ti prego, devi dirmi cosa fare». È una supplica quella che gli esce di bocca e, per quanto ha memoria, Alex non si è mai sentito così impotente; di solito lui è quello che ha sempre una soluzione, che non si spaventa davanti a nulla. È  _ Alessio _ , il tributo del Due che si è offerto volontario agli Hunger Games, un gioco che viaggia di pari passo con la morte. Eppure, al cospetto del corpo gracile e minuto di Genn che viene scosso da perenni brividi e lentamente si consuma, ha davvero  _ tanta _ paura e, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, crede di essere sul punto di avere un crollo nervoso.

«Genn,  _ per favore _ » singhiozza ancora «dimmi che esiste qualcosa, dimmi… Ti prego, dimmi che c’è qualcosa che ti fa stare meglio». 

Genn lo guarda, gli occhi azzurri spalancati, lucidi e gonfi; vorrebbe parlargli, rispondergli, ma non è in grado di muovere un solo muscolo. Il veleno lo ha paralizzato e, più che una serie di gemiti, non riesce ad emettere altri suoni; sta sudando freddo e il respiro pare affievolirsi sempre più.

Alex percepisce una calda lacrima solcargli lentamente una guancia ed è strano perché lui non ha mai pianto, non per davvero; ricorda di aver provato una serie indefinita di sensazioni eppure nulla che si collegasse ad un sentimento così forte e prorompente da condurlo dritto alla disperazione.

In un tempo relativamente breve realizza che ci sono stati tanti piccoli primi avvenimenti per lui e tutti, inevitabilmente, riconducono a quel ragazzino gracile del distretto Dodici: la prima volta in cui non ha pensato soltanto a se stesso, in cui si è messo in pericolo per salvare la vita di qualcun altro senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze; la prima volta in cui ha desiderato prepotentemente baciare e stringere qualcuno solo e unicamente per starci bene insieme, senza considerare i mille se e i ma e…

La prima volta in cui si è sentito irrimediabilmente  _ umano  _ e ha smesso di considerarsi soltanto come una macchina creata da una società malsana che punta soltanto ad una gloria effimera destinata a sparire, sgretolarsi nel tempo.

Un lamento più acuto da parte di Genn richiama la sua attenzione e lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Alex non esita ad accarezzarlo ancora, passandogli due dita sulle labbra in modo da inumidirle. 

«Ehi» sussurra e lo sguardo di Genn non è mai stato talmente spento e vuoto «andrà tutto bene, okay? Non ti - ti lascio morire così, te lo prometto, d’accordo?  _ Io te lo prometto _ ».

La sua voce si incrina pronunciando quelle frasi: entrambi sono consapevoli che sono ricoperte da uno spesso strato di menzogna perché lì, nell’Arena, non hanno una soluzione. Non c’è nessun antidoto, alcun rimedio naturale, non c’è niente.

Genn sta morendo lentamente e Alex sta crollando insieme a lui poiché non può rendersi utile.

_ Genn sta morendo  _ è il pensiero che inizia a vorticargli in testa ripetutamente, colpendolo forte, destabilizzandolo, ferendolo, riducendolo in mille pezzi senza la possibilità di ricongiungerli.

_ Genn sta morendo. _

Alex deglutisce rumorosamente e solleva piano il corpo inerme dell’altro ragazzo, permettendogli di appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto mentre lui si siede e allunga le gambe, con la schiena pressata contro una delle pareti della grotta. Lo culla lentamente, stringendogli una mano e sfiorando con delicatezza le sue nocche. Genn ha socchiuso le palpebre, probabilmente a causa della stanchezza, ma esse continuano a tremolare appena e il suo respiro si è fatto più pesante e affannato. Alex lo osserva, non perdendosi neppure un dettaglio di quel viso angelico incorniciato da capelli biondi, dimenticandosi per un attimo dei segni scuri sotto gli occhi, delle labbra screpolate e del pallore inverosimile delle sue gote.

Non sa poi bene cosa succede, perso nella contemplazione dei suoi tratti; non conosce il motivo per cui dalla sua bocca iniziano a uscire parole che credeva di aver scordato, appartenenti all’unica melodia che ha mai udito da bambino; la ninna nanna che sua madre gli ha cantato poche - se non rare - volte perché cose del genere non erano adatte ad un futuro soldato, lo avrebbero reso incline all’affetto e all’amore, e questo non doveva capitare. Per quanto buffo e paradossale sia, è l’unico ricordo lieto che conserva della propria infanzia, il solo - forse - normale.

« _ Under the stars, don’t be afraid of the dark: look there’s one, there’s one for you _ » sussurra e appoggia le labbra sulla fronte bollente di Genn, indugiando per qualche secondo « _ Under the stars, don’t be afraid of the dark. There’s one for you, it leads you hom _ e».

Va avanti in quel modo, ripetendo senza tregua quelle poche frasi che la sua mente ricorda, e stringe Genn ancora più forte contro il petto come se potesse scivolargli via da un momento all’altro - come lo potesse perdere all’improvviso. Non si è nemmeno accorto che le lacrime che gli solcano il viso sono aumentate: ora gli annebbiano la vista e lo portano a singhiozzare sommessamente, ma non smette di cantare.

« _ Under the stars, don’t be a-- _ ». 

Si interrompe quando, dal nulla, un leggero tintinnio riecheggia nella grotta, rimbombando sulle pareti di roccia e colpendolo dritto alle orecchie. Alex strizza gli occhi: gli occorre un minuto per riacquistare lucidità, per capire da dove viene quel suono; resta fermo a fissare il vuoto, senza realizzarlo. Dopo discosta Genn delicatamente, adagiandolo a terra quasi con timore di scuoterlo troppo e romperlo quasi fosse fatto di fine porcellana. 

Esita prima di andare incontro al rumore intermittente che continua ad udire e che proviene - per esclusione -  dall’ingresso del piccolo rifugio. Avverte un lieve timore a smuovere le foglie che li nascondono dagli altri tributi, ma si costringe a farlo senza attendere oltre; un sorriso gli si spiega sulle labbra non appena nota che cosa sta provocando il tintinnio.

Alex allunga il braccio più che può - perché da quella grotta non vuole uscire, non adesso - per recuperare il minuscolo paracadute a cui è attaccata una piccola scatola nera, riverso tra sottili fili d’erba e sporco di terra. Rigira il contenitore tra le mani, poi lo apre; all’interno, oltre che ad una boccetta, vi è un biglietto che recita “ _ Faglielo bere - G e D _ ”. 

Alex trattiene a stento un singhiozzo di gioia - ha pianto anche troppo, e lui non lo fa mai. Gli sponsor sono ancora a suo favore, a quanto pare; forse non sta agendo in maniera errata per tutta Capitol City, forse anche Davide è fiero di lui e di quello che sta facendo.  _ Hai visto?,  _ vorrebbe dirgli,  _ avevi ragione tu. Non volevo davvero diventare un mostro.  _ Poi si rende conto che, nonostante la sua completa inettitudine in campo medico, nonostante sembrava che non ci fossero più speranze, Genn è salvo; allora il ragazzo si lascia scappare una risata liberatoria e piange di nuovo, per il sollievo. Raccatta e apre la fiala contenente un liquido giallognolo. Torna da Genn, gli si inginocchia accanto e gli solleva appena la testa per poter versare l’antidoto nella sua bocca. Genn tossisce, e Alex lo tira un po’ più su per impedirgli di soffocare.

Ci vuole del tempo affinché la cura faccia davvero effetto. Alex non sa quanto ne sia passato - sicuramente ore - nel momento in cui tocca la fronte dell’altro ragazzo e la sente più fresca sotto le dita, segno che la febbre è scesa. Il volto di Genn appare più rilassato, ha smesso di tremare e ha ripreso un lieve colore, ma si è addormentato, spossato e tranquillo; il suo respiro è più regolare e i lamenti sono cessati.

Alex non può fare a meno che osservarlo e contemplarlo; gli è sdraiato accanto, girato su un fianco con un braccio dietro alla testa e l’altra mano appoggiata sulla pancia del biondo.

_ Adesso Genn sta bene,  _ pensa,  _ ed è tutto ciò che conta _ .

È forse questa viscerale sensazione di sollievo che lo spinge, poco dopo, a sporgersi nella sua direzione e non ragionando - no, non sta affatto seguendo il cervello ma solo l’istinto, uno dei più primordiali - appoggia lieve le proprie labbra sulle sue. Non è un bacio, il contatto è davvero troppo breve e delicato per essere paragonato ad un gesto del genere, ma è qualcosa.

È un patto, una nuova silenziosa promessa.

Genn con quei giochi violenti non c’entra niente, lui non dovrebbe essere lì, non merita di essere lì. Dovrebbe essere a casa con la sua famiglia, recarsi al vecchio mulino, leggere libri, intonare melodie sotto i raggi del sole che timidi gli sfiorano le gote; l’Arena non è il suo posto ed Alex lo capisce perfettamente.    
Se non è stato chiaro in precedenza, realizza che proteggerlo e basta non è sufficiente, deve fare di più perché non può sopportare l’idea che Genn muoia là dentro - e, dopo quella giornata, ne è davvero certo; Genn  _ deve  _ sopravvivere ed è per questo che Alex  _ decide  _ che sarà lui il vincitore, che farà di tutto per permettergli di ritornare al proprio distretto e vivere l’esistenza agiata che spetta a chiunque indossi la corona del trionfatore.

Perché è proprio quello che Genn merita: la vita in qualsiasi sua sfaccettatura, e se per donargliela Alex dovrà salvarlo altre mille volte, uccidere i tributi rimanenti e smettere di respirare, allora è quel che farà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allur! I nostri giovani tributi entrano nel vivo della gara e per poco Genn non ci lascia le penne - #GrazieGiòEShorty   
> Questo capitolo un po’ ci spaventava per la quantità di scene d’azione che - abbiamo scoperto - sono più difficili di quello che sembrano: speriamo che vi sia piaciuto e come al solito vi esortiamo a farci sapere cosa ne pensate.   
> C’è un passaggio, durante lo scontro con Madh e Lorenzo, che riassume perfettamente tutta la storia, più o meno. In soldoni dice così: “Lorenzo estrae il pugnale. Madh tende l’arco. Alex stringe la spada. Genn non capisce”   
> #GennSeiUnPulcino #PerFortunaC’èAlex   
> A questo giro però, le armi di Alex arrivano fino a un certo punto, e il nostro ActionMan si deve confrontare con qualcosa che lui non riesce a combattere. Quindi si ripropone #GrazieMentori - che poi, non sapete la tentazione di far firmare il biglietto del paracadute a “D&G”.   
> Le canzoni che vi proponiamo invece sono Flares dei The Script e Fix You dei Coldplay, tanto per stare allegri. 
> 
> Insomma, noi speriamo che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto è piaciuto a noi inventarlo e scriverlo, e vi mandiamo un enorme bacio! Speriamo di non deludervi. A presto!


End file.
